Forbidden Charm
by Dawnchaser
Summary: Sequel to "Dangerous Attraction". Roan, a blood elf rogue who has befriended Amuuru and Akken, saves a warlock, Sabina, from near death in Mulgore. Another shocking secret is discovered, and the Alliance continue to search for the scrolls!
1. Roan the Rogue

Roan quietly crept through the ally, putting his heel down first and slowly rolling his weight to the ball of his foot before putting his next heel down. He spotted his target, which was buying some repairs from a vendor, so he had the advantage. He gripped his daggers tightly, and was ready to pounce. He got down lower to the ground, and then he let out his burst of energy, and landed on his target.

"Holy mother of-" His target grunted in protest as it fell to the ground.

"That's one more tally for this week," Roan exclaimed, as he dusted off his leather pants. "Warrior, zip; rogue, eight hundred and seventy-one."

"You know, I ought to just bladestorm your worthless behind, and let's see how well you take it," the warrior grumbled from the dirt ground. The blood elf rogue just laughed, as he gave him a hand to be helped up. He removed his helm, and dusted it off. Akken, a proud tauren warrior who cared for his mother in Red Cloud Mesa was a good friend of the rogue's. Just recently after his blood elf brother disappeared, the tauren made a friend in a blood elf rogue who showed himself extremely useful in battle. Akken didn't really care too much to become friends, until they kept finding themselves in such dire circumstances on the battlefield against the Alliance.

"Hey," the dark haired rogue smiled, "you took me up on this bet. Rogues might be very easy to kill once you get a hold of them, but you gotta catch us first."

"Blood thirsty heathen," Akken grumbled.

"So what's Lady Amuuru got for dinner tonight?" Roan smiled. Akken felt himself smile, too. It felt good to have a little brother hanging around, but he still found himself missing Kay and Orlaith. It was such a shame they couldn't stick around longer, but the Alliance learned of the night elf's betrayal and were on the hunt for both her blood, and her husband's. Akken shuddered with the thought, but knew that they were safely hidden somewhere in Azeroth.

"Akken?" The rogue asked, he cocked his head at his friend.

"Why don't you drop by and ask her yourself?" The tauren smiled. Roan grinned.

"Don't mind if I do," he answered, mounting up on his green hawkstrider. "Are you done here?"

"I am," Akken answered, as he mounted his kodo. He started for the elevators to the long journey to where Amuuru moved to. After the mysterious disappearance of Kayalos the Great Paladin, the old shaman was so overcome with grief, she fled to the fields of where she was born. Or so that was the story that they were sticking to, to avoid suspicion. Akken rubbed his temple as he felt a headache brewing beneath his skull. All the lies were difficult to keep track of, like when two mysterious strangers came to Amuuru's home late at night. And why Akken himself had been going up to Northrend less and less.

Roan looked over his shoulder to see his friend's expression very stressed. The rogue knew his friend was in pain over his missing brother. It was said that no one knew the story of how his paladin brother died, but there was a memorial set up by Amuuru's home. His mouth twitched as he thought of his own family, which would probably not mourn the loss of him, unlike the kind shaman. Roan was from a noble blood elf family, of all paladins. They believed in fighting a more honorable battle than the one he fought. When Roan left home to train as a rogue five years ago, his father told him to never return until he learned the ways of a paladin. So Roan never went back home. Instead, over the past year, he befriended two comrades close enough to be family. The obsidian haired blood elf looked up to the sky and shaded his eyes. It looked like it was going to be a difficult summer, one where water would be scarce. It would mean he would have to forcefully take water from the Venture Company for Amuuru. It wouldn't be difficult. He looked down to the ground and a devilish half grin appeared on his face. He was a powerful rogue, one who was on the same level as Akken in battle. It would be too simple.

The blood elf and tauren rode up to the large cabin in Red Cloud. A shaman with a cane stood at the door and waved to them as they approached. Roan quickly dismounted and gave Amuuru a tight hug, and she giggled. He smiled as he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around.

"Dear child," she gasped through her laughter. "You shall steal my heart." He set her on the ground, gently.

"Lady Amuuru," the blood elf got down to one knee, putting his hand over his heart and holding her hand in his other hand. "My heart belongs to you, dear shaman. Will you please marry me?" Akken smacked the back of Roan's head, and the blood elf tumbled forward. Amuuru neatly stepped out of the way so he wouldn't knock her down. Roan grunted, as he sprung up and drew his daggers.

"Stop flirting with my mom, it gives me the willies." Akken ordered. The blood elf threw his head back in laughter, as he put his daggers back in his belt.

"So, Milady," Roan asked politely, with less romance in his eyes, "what's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't thinking about supper at all." She answered, as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Well, if you would allow me to do the honors, I have brought some ingredients from the far away land of Northrend. If you would allow me to delight you with my cooking," The blood elf bowed, and he heard a growl utter from the male tauren. The blood elf chuckled as he stood up and showed him his palms and shrugged.

"I think it would be lovely if you cooked," Amuuru smiled. "But I think you'd better behave before my son kills you."

"I'd like to see him try," the rogue taunted.

"I'm gonna kill you. You better start running." Akken growled with his teeth clenched. The blood elf laughed again, as he retreated to the hearth to prepare dinner. Akken sat at the table with his mother, eyeing the rogue with his back turned to them.

"By the blood of the Earth Mother, he knows how to get under my skin." Akken grunted.

"And he knows it, dear," the shaman told him. "But I do enjoy his company since Kay left." She sighed. Akken's expression softened. He missed his brother, and even the arguing with Roan took some of the pain away.

"I know, Mom. I think they're okay, though."

"I know they are. I feel that Elune and the Earth Mother watch over them." She nodded, and patted her son's arm.

An hour later, the kitchen table was covered in a feast of Firecracker Salmon, Poached Northern Sculpin, Mega Mammoth Meal, Rhino Dogs, and some Kungaloosh for the men. He poured Amuuru a glass of Morning Glory Dew.

"My, my, Roan, you sure know how to treat us." Amuuru smiled. "We can't possibly eat all this."

"You should know by now that I can," Roan smiled at her, as he handed her the glass. She took it from him and he sat beside her. The three of them dug into their meal, and watched as the blood elf helped himself to seconds, and thirds.

"Where do you put it all?" Akken asked, amazed at how quickly Roan devoured his meal.

"Here and there," the blood elf said with his mouth full of salmon.

"It's just amazing he stays so fit," Amuuru giggled. "He eats enough for two tauren."

"Hey are you gonna eat that?" Roan asked, pointing to Amuuru's half eaten Rhino Dog. The shaman stared at him in awe, but shook her head. The blood elf stabbed the dog with his fork and quickly popped it into his mouth.

"Now that we're slowing down with our meal, I wanted to express my concern," Roan said as he swallowed. "It looks like it's going to be a very hot summer." Amuuru nodded in agreement.

"It's always hot in Mulgore. Are you simple?" Akken smirked.

"Possibly," the rogue ignored the comment. "Lady Amuuru, who brings you water?"

"Oh," the shaman fanned her hand at him, "those who are beginning bring me water every now and then. I'm not too far gone to fetch my own."

"Mom. You're not serious?" Akken demanded, his expression growing grim.

"Well that's settled then," the rogue announced, as he stood up from the table. "I'm going to stock up your water supply for the month." Amuuru looked up at him, confused.

"But the legal rations only permit so much per week," the shaman spoke.

"Not the Venture Company's wells." He grinned.

"Oh Roan, don't do that! It's dangerous!" Amuuru clapped her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh like they'd actually be able to touch me," he sneered, adjusting his daggers and collecting the empty water pouches by the door.

"It could cause hostile actions between the neighboring town," the old shaman pointed out.

"Any more hostile than what it is now?" Roan shot her down. Amuuru started to stand up, but the blood elf shook his head. "I'll be back later."

"Do you need help?" The warrior asked.

"Oh please," Roan rolled his eyes, "it's the Venture Company." The warrior shrugged. "Thanks anyway, but I'll be back!" He winked at Amuuru before closing the door behind him. They heard the sounds of a hawkstrider bellowing and it's footsteps dissipating in the distance. Amuuru turned to her son, who was looking into his empty glass of Kungaloosh.

"I got a letter from Orlaith today," the shaman said.

"How much longer do they have to keep running?" He squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his eyes. "The longer they play 'catch me if you can', the greater the risk of getting caught."

"She thinks that the population in Outland is so low that they are safe, as long as they keep moving."

"Any word on if they're coming? We'd need to get rid of Roan if they are."

"Well, they don't know about him yet, so I think that's going to be difficult." Amuuru cocked her head. "You should be more careful with pacing your trips. If you keep coming back-"

"It's only going to look like I'm comforting a mother who lost her son in battle," Akken interrupted. The shaman's expression fell.

"If this is too much for you, son-"

"It's not."

"Will you let me finish a sentence?" The shaman demanded. Akken averted his gaze to the ground. "Son," she put her hand on his beefy shoulder, "I know this is difficult. It's not an easy lifestyle."

"It's not my own life I'm concerned about, Mom." Akken admitted. "It's Kay's life. I want him here with us. I want to get to know my sister-in-law better." He shrugged. "It's just disappointing more than anything." Amuuru's brow furrowed as she rubbed her son's back.

"I know more than anyone, son." She said, sadly. The warrior's head snapped to his mother as he realized what she was going through herself. He suddenly felt selfish.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He pulled his mother into a warm embrace. Akken knew his mother was a very strong individual, but it was times like these where he really respected her.

Roan crept carefully behind an unsuspecting goblin who patrolled the Thunderhorn Water Well. He quickly sunk his dagger deep within the goblin's green flesh, and covered his mouth to keep him from making noise. The goblin slumped in Roan's arms, as he dropped the body in the grass. Vicious and greedy creatures, the Venture Company was, hoarding the water wells and draining the land of it's natural supplies. It made the blood elf sick to think that Amuuru didn't have enough water to last a few days. If Akken and he didn't come home when they did, he shuddered to think of the shaman struggling with her cane to get water. He stretched his arm out and he grabbed the rope, dangling above the deep well, and grasped it in his hand. He pulled the rope towards him, carefully and quietly, as not to alert more to his presence. He smirked. He was, after all, a rogue, a master of deadly stealth.

When the full bucket of water was in reaching distance, the rogue grasped the handle and filled an empty waterskin with the liquid. Then, he lowered the bucket back down to the deep ditch. He repeated this process until all of Amuuru's waterskins were full. Then he crept away, feeling a snicker coming on, for getting away with all of the water his mount could possibly carry. He summoned his hawkstrider, and loaded the bird with the full waterskins. He was about to mount up, when he noticed something dark in the path before him. He figured it was a dead animal, but then he saw it move. Another dark object circled around the larger dark spot. Curiosity sparked in the rogue's chest as he drew his daggers and led his hawkstrider to the area. Upon closer inspection, the object revealed to be a person in dark robes, with a felhunter nudging it's master. _Warlocks_, he thought. Probably some low rank who bit off too much too soon. He knelt down beside the body and touched the arm. The felhunter growled deeply, as it bared it's demon teeth in threat.

"Calm down, wretched thing," he snapped, "I'm trying to help." As if the demon understood his words. He rolled the warlock over on it's back, and he heard a female's voice moan. The helm of her cloak revealed a feminine jawline, but it covered everything above her nose. In the dark with no moon, he couldn't reveal her beauty, anyway. He felt a twinge of disappointment, for he could see her skin was the color of cream. A charming blood elf warlock would probably make nice conversation at Amuuru's home. He ran his hand down her midriff, and the female cried out in pain. Her cry startled her felhunter, as the demon leaped for Roan's throat. Luckily, Roan dodged it's attack. The beast snarled at him, as it readied itself for another attack.

Roan gripped his daggers and narrowed his eyes. _Pesky demon_, Roan held the daggers out as the felhunter charged the rogue. The demon opened it's strong jaws and aimed for the throat of it's victim. However, Roan was ready, as he sunk his daggers into the leathery skin of the beast. It let out a guttural, dying noise. He threw the beast off of him, and it vaporized before him into the night air. Roan turned his attention back to the female, as he looked to the area that was most sensitive. He touched it, gently, but when he removed his hand from the area, it was covered in a sticky liquid. A puzzled expression grew on his face as he drew his fingers up to his nose and inhaled the scent. _Blood. _The female was covered in it, he soon discovered as he gingerly lifted her up from the grass. The wind picked up, and Roan looked to the sky, where stars shone brightly above him. He quickly scurried to his mount, and held the female tightly as he dug his heels into his faithful hawkstrider.

"Hold on, Milady," he said, gently to her, as he rode quickly to Amuuru's home.


	2. The Buried

Roan kicked down the door with the female collapsed in his arms, and called for help inside the house. Akken was the first to arrive, but his mother trailed behind him with her cane. Amuuru took one look at the warlock and gasped.

"Roan, you're covered in blood! What in Azeroth's name happened?"

"I don't know," the rogue responded. "But she's losing blood fast."

"She?" Akken spoke up, as he lead Roan to a hammock in a small room off of the kitchen. "You already know it's female?"

"I didn't do anything to impose her honor," the rogue defended himself.

"Enough!" Amuuru shouted, as the female was lowered into the hammock. "Both of you, out!" The shaman barked as she shoved the boys out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"What in hell happened, Roan?" Akken demanded.

"Just help me bring in the water," the rogue snapped.

"Hey," Akken put a large hand on the blood elf's shoulder. "I didn't mean anything insulting. I just want to know what happened that you bring someone in from near death."

"I don't know," Roan answered, looking at the floor below him. Blood covered his chest and legs, and there was a bloody hand print on his chin from where the warlock reached out and touched it on their ride over. Blood soaked the ends of his onyx hair, even when it was pulled back into a foxtail.

"I mean, did you come across an intruder and take her out at the well?"

"No, of course not! I'd never do that to a comrade." The blood elf said in irritation. "I just came across her body on my way back. It was peculiar, she was just laying out in the road with her felhound at her body."

"That does sound strange. If she was in a battle, her felhound would have died before she." Akken pointed out, scratching his chin.

"She was bleeding so bad, when I picked her up, blood seeped out of her wound and splashed to the ground." The blood elf looked at his stained hands, and tried to rub them on his pants. But, he just ended up spreading more wet blood on his hands. Roan made a face in disgust, and he reached for a towel.

"Whoa, there," the tauren stopped him. "She'll have a fit. You'd best go wash outside and get some fresh clothes."

"You're right," the blood elf sighed. "I just can't believe someone would leave her if they were in my position."

"Yes," the warrior nodded, as he went to the kitchen and handed Roan a bar of soap. "Compassion is something to be proud of."

"Thanks, brother." Roan forced a smile as he swiftly walked outside, grabbing some waterskins as he passed his mount, to where a tub rested behind the house. He felt ashamed using the water to bathe himself, for he gathered it for drinking, not bathing. The rogue stripped himself of his leather, draping it over the rocks to dry. He'd have to come out tomorrow to try and get the blood smell out, before it started to rot the leather. He stepped into the iron tub, and held the waterskin over his head. He opened the stopper, and the cold water poured over his skin. He seized the bar of soap and ran it over the bloodiest sections of his taut body. He looked to the window, where the warlock was being tended to Amuuru. He saw candlelight flicker, and a large shadow moving, as Amuuru moved from her spell book to her patient. Roan quickly rinsed off the soap and wrapped his lower half in a towel.

Inside the room, Amuuru had removed the warlock's robes. She gasped, as she removed the helm. It revealed a beautiful woman, of ivory skin, and deep auburn hair. Unfortunately, this female was not a blood elf, but a human of the Alliance!

"Oh honey, what are you doing out here?" The shaman mumbled as she observed her wound. A deep gash in her middle revealed that a dagger had quickly stabbed her. The human female was facing her attacker when she was stabbed. The blood was trying to clot, but it was clear that poisons were used to stop her body from repairing itself. The shaman put on her spectacles, and reached into her medicine kit and removed a needle and thread.

"Please forgive me, this is going to hurt," she apologized to her unconscious patient. Amuuru stuck her needle deep in the tissue, and pulled the tread through. The shaman looked up to see her patient's face, which was twisted in a pained expression. Sweat dripped down her face, and she mumbled something about scrolls. Amuuru's heart froze, and her ears suddenly snapped to the human. _Scrolls? What kind of scrolls?_ The shaman stuck her needle in the other side of the gash, and pulled the thread through. _No, impossible. No one knows they still exist. They thought they burned them with Kay's village._ The shaman tied the ends together tightly to form a stitch. Then she snipped the ends off with her scissors. Then, Amuuru repeated the process, fifteen times.

After stitching up the human, Amuuru pulled up a chair and started cleansing the warlock of the poisons. Clearly a rogue had tried to kill this girl, perhaps it was Roan? But that didn't make sense, considering he brought her to the house to be healed. Did he know she was a human? It was time to get some answers after the shaman spent some time healing the girl.

After an hour of healing, the tauren felt lightheaded. She rose from her chair, slowly, to keep from falling over. She walked to the door, and it creaked open. She felt strange, as the bright lights in front of her turned to black. Then she felt her tauren son's arms around her.

"Mom? Mom!" She heard Akken's voice. She opened her eyes to see that her son was cradling her, and she was laying on the floor of her kitchen.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The old shaman asked, weakly.

"You collapsed. Are you okay?" Her son asked, anxiously.

"I'm just tired, dear. Could you help me to bed?"

"Of course," Akken lifted his mother to her feet and slung one arm over his shoulder. Roan joined in and slung Amuuru's other arm over his shoulders.

"We've got you, Mama Amuuru," Roan said with a smile. They helped the old shaman into her bed, and Akken pulled the covers over her. The blood elf looked out of the room, towards where the female's room was.

"Don't, Roan," the shaman croaked from her bed. "I've put a powerful healing spell on her. If she is disturbed in the least, she could die."

"I wasn't," the rogue started to lie. Amuuru shot him a dark look.

"Both of you stay out of there until morning. Do you both understand me?" She demanded. Akken looked at Roan, who just stared back at the warrior in suspicion. "I mean it you two. Or do I have to sit guard all night?" The shaman started to get out of bed, when her son kept her at her bed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't enter." Akken assured her. The shaman nodded, thankfully.

"By the light, your faith in me is excruciating." Roan scoffed.

"When it comes to females," Akken grumbled, "you've always proved us as such." The shaman laughed lightly.

"Oh, you boys. It's like if Kay were home," she said, softly as she drifted off to sleep. The warrior stood up, and the blood elf followed him out of the room.

"You heard her, Roan. Stay. Out." Akken growled. The blood elf nodded, much to the warrior's surprise. Roan looked to the door where the warlock lay resting. He didn't want to work Amuuru up, especially after how she took him in after his long journeys through Northrend. She understood when his father ran him out of Silvermoon. If the shaman wished him to stay away from the female's door for tonight, he would obey. At least for tonight. A dark smile crept on his face as he retreated the room meant for Akken, and Akken retreated to the room meant for Kay. The rogue quickly blew out his candle and tried to force himself to sleep. However, he was taunted by the thought of a female alone in the room next to his.

The next morning, Roan awoke to sounds in the kitchen. His blood elf's ears never lied, and he quickly sprung from the hammock. He made haste to the kitchen, where he saw Akken covering his face with his palm.

"What did I miss?" Roan demanded.

"Oh, dear, you're up. Are you hungry?" Amuuru asked, cheerfully. The warrior quickly tried to change his expression from angst to cheer. Unfortunate for him, Akken was never one who learned to lie well.

"What did I miss?" Roan repeated, clear annoyance in his voice. The shaman shuffled her feet, nervously.

"That female you brought home is a human, Roan." Akken grumbled. The rogue felt ice shoot through his veins in shock. He quickly grabbed the chair in front of him and collapsed in it. He put a hand to his temple and was silent for a minute.

"So are we to kill her?" Roan finally asked. The two tauren seemed uneasy with his questioned. A little too uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"Roan, I think that you should leave," Akken interrupted. The words coming from the tauren he considered a brother stung the rogue.

"What th-"

"This involves things that you do not want to get into, dear. Akken is trying to protect you." Amuuru spoke up.

"What the hell is going on?" Roan demanded, his voice icy and harsh with anger.

That's when the sound of creaking interrupted them, and the door to the female's room fell to the ground, and the human female stood crouched down on the door beneath her. She had broken free.

"Where are the scrolls, shaman?" She roared in Common, as her felhound was at her side. A glimpse of the human revealed a beautiful ponytail of auburn hair cascading down her back, and emerald green eyes, fiercely glaring at Amuuru. The felhound roared, as it charged the old shaman. Akken threw himself between his mother and the felhound, as he quickly tried to subdue the demon. Roan watched as the warlock began to cast a despicable curse on the shaman. Rage grew in the rogue's chest, as he charged the warlock, silencing her from casting anything. He dug his fingers into her wound as she cried out in anguish. He saw the look of sheer hate in her eyes before he knocked her out unconscious. He heard the sounds of the felhound dying, and he looked up to see Akken giving the finishing blow to the demon. The rogue climbed off of the human girl beneath him, and he stood over her body.

"Is this what you were protecting me from?" The rogue demanded, as he drew a dagger. He was about to plunge it into her chest when Amuuru stopped him. "She almost killed you! Why stop?" Roan demanded.

"It's more complicated than that, Roan," the warrior said, as he pulled out a flask of caraway burnwine and guzzled it down.

"Roan, we need her for information," Amuuru tried to explain.

"Do you really want to know what is going on, brother?" Akken demanded. The rogue crossed his arms in defiance.

"Yes. I would."

"You would have to swear yourself to secrecy." Akken grumbled. The rogue sneered.

"Who would I tell?" The tauren roared and slammed his fists on the table in rage.

"Your lack of seriousness is answer enough."

"I swear to secrecy." The rogue tried again, and the tauren calmed down. The warrior removed a knife from the kitchen and sliced his palm.

"Your allegiance would be with my mother and me over the Horde." The tauren outstretched his bloody palm.

"Wait, the Alliance?" Roan asked.

"No," Amuuru spoke up, as she went to the body of the warlock on the ground. "We are neutral, my dear. If you want to know our secrets, we must know you are ready to swear your allegiance with us." Roan thought for a split second, before removing his own dagger and slicing his own palm. He grasped Akken's palm in his own as they exchanged blood.

"Do not double cross us," Akken warned. The rogue nodded, _wouldn't dream of it._

"Now, where to start," Amuuru scratched her head.

Sabina's eyes fluttered open, as she observed three figures standing over her. She quickly shot awake, and tried to jump up. But, she wasn't used to a hammock, so she ended up spilling over and falling on her face in front of the enemy. _Damn_, she cursed, as she quickly tried to get to her feet. However, everything felt hazy. She reached for her dagger, before she collapsed. She felt someone catching her. She breathed in, and a pleasant smell filled her nose. _Soap?_

"We've drugged you heavily," Amuuru boomed in Common. Her powerful voice was intimidating, however Sabina was not giving up.

"The scrolls," Sabina croaked.

"What scrolls?" Amuuru demanded. The warlock laughed, as she was set down in a chair, and her hands were being bound behind her. Sabina looked up to see a blood elf with long dark hair, tying her wrists together. _The jerk who dug into my gash._ She glared at him. "Hey," Amuuru snapped at her. "What are you talking about, human? What scrolls?"

"You play coy with me, shaman." The warlock hissed. "I know just by the desperate way you are asking me. You're the tauren with the bilingual scrolls." Amuuru grew flustered.

"How do you know of the scrolls?" Akken demanded in Common. Since his brother left, Akken began to make copies of the scrolls. He spoke common very well now.

"That is not of your concern." The warlock spewed.

"I think it is, dearest, considering you are the one who is captured." Amuuru pointed out.

"You think I'd give up the secrets of the Alliance to you?"

"Trust me, girl, you will give up the secrets," Akken snarled, as he pulled out his axe and pointed it at her.

"I don't fear what you might do to me," Sabina stuck her chin out and glared at him. "I won't talk."

Roan watched his friends and the human argue back and forth in another language, and it was clear they weren't getting anywhere with Akken's frustrated tones and the human's snarls. He backed away and leaned up against the wall, watching the warlock's moves. She struggled with the binds on her wrists, but the ropes held tight. He watched her ferocity begin to diminish with the interrogation, as if she was losing energy. Her auburn bangs fell over one eye as she looked at her feet for a minute, then when Akken spoke her head snapped back to face the tauren, eyes wild with anger and hatred.

Her face was dainty, with her high cheekbones and small nose and chin. Her skin was of the purest cream, but upon further investigation led to small freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. Every so often, she her gaze would dart from the taurens to him, where he would catch her glistening almond-shaped, deep emerald eyes. She was clearly a beauty, but she would be much prettier if she wasn't currently out to kill his friends. Just a few moments ago, his friends confessed their neutral feelings of the war between the Horde and Alliance, and how they possessed scrolls that translated Orcish and Common. Almost a year ago, when the powerful paladin, Kayalos disappeared, he had married a night elf priestess and had been in hiding since then.

Amuuru explained that Kay's parents were murdered by the Alliance, who had found out Kay's parents believed in uniting the Horde and Alliance. She had found Kay when he was a little boy, after the Alliance had tried to kill him. He had met a night elf along his journey for vengeance, and fell in love with her. Instead of ignoring his feelings, he ran off with her, just like his parents did when they were banished from Silvermoon. Roan found the story almost unbelievable, especially the part about falling in love with the enemy. It sounded too fairy-tale like, and unrealistic. However, Amuuru explained that the priestess tapped into Kay's feelings, and really healed him from his past demons. Roan scoffed at first, but the old shaman's glare put him in his place.

"Roan," Amuuru said in a guttural voice. He snapped out of his daydream, and stood up strait. "Let's leave her alone for awhile. Perhaps the solitude will open her up a bit."

"Use the shackles," Akken said, "I've had enough of this human," he stormed out of the room. Roan looked down at the human, who's eyebrows were deeply furrowed and her fists tightly clenched.

"She really hit a weak spot in Akken," Amuuru explained briefly, while she picked up the heavy iron shackles, and handed them to the rogue. Roan took them from her, and he turned to the human, who snarled at him in her native tongue.

"It's usless, human," Amuuru scolded in Common. "He only speaks Orcish." Roan didn't untie the ropes, but instead slapped the tight iron shackles over the rough ropes. The warlock let out a piercing shriek that echoed and chilled Roan to his bones. The blood elf removed the pillowcase from the pillow on the bed, and used it to cover her mouth. He tied it tight, smirking and gave a wink to the warlock. Amuuru guided the rogue outside, and Roan slammed the door behind him. They both collapsed in the kitchen chairs. The shaman slumped over, leaning on her elbows and covering her face with her hands. He heard gentle sounds of her weeping.

"Don't worry, we'll get it out of her," Roan tried, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Roan," Amuuru wiped tears from her face. "I just want peace as an old woman." Roan nodded and withdrew his hand. He thought of something that would take her mind off of the captive warlock, and the spiteful tongue she possessed.

"Where do you keep the scrolls, Amuuru?" He smiled at her. "Maybe you'd like to teach me Common?" The shaman half-smiled.

"I have a few of them hidden around the house. The originals, however, are hidden far away." She patted his hand. "I could let you use a few of the copies." The shaman stood up, and went to the hearth. She pulled a loose stone up, and removed a small box from the hole. She replaced the stone, and carried the box to the kitchen table. She pushed the small, wooden box toward him. Roan carefully picked up the box, and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, having trouble there?" Amuuru chuckled.

"What is this? A joke?" Roan shot her a half-smile, but was clearly annoyed.

"It's an enchantment the priestess performed on it the last time she was here." Amuuru took the box from him and held it close to her face. She whispered, "Ande'thoras-ethil." The box glowed with light, and then the tauren removed the top of the box. She handed the box back to Roan, and flashed him a grin.

"What was that?" He asked, taking the box from her and removing a few scrolls.

"Darnassian. Orlaith said those words to me once."

"Orlaith?"

"The priestess."

"Oh." Roan opened one of the scrolls and skimmed through it. "What do the words mean?"

"It's a blessing and a farewell." The shaman's face grew concerned. "I know that this might be a lot for you to take in," she started, but Roan held his hand up.

"Dearest Lady, I already pledged my allegiance to you. I hope you are not having second thoughts." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but, what about the Horde? It would mean turning your back on them someday." Amuuru pointed out. The blood elf tensed up.

"Just drop it." He snapped. "It doesn't matter." The rogue took a handful of scrolls, and stomped off to the back door. He shoved it open and it slammed behind him.

"He's very impatient." Akken said, who had been standing at the entrance outside the house the whole time.

"I believe our faith was not misplaced," Amuuru said. "Did he ever say anything about his family?"

"No." Akken replied.

"Shame. Perhaps that's why he declared his alliance with us." Amuuru went to her teakettle and put it on the fire.

Roan sat in the backyard, with Amuuru's garden in full bloom. He sat leaning against the side of the house, by the room that held the warlock in, just so he could listen for her trying to start trouble. He read the beginning scrolls over and over, and it started to make sense. Suddenly, his language and her language seemed like different adaptations of each other. Like the languages were created from each other. Perhaps no one spent the time, instead of fighting, but actually getting to know the other person. Roan shook his dark head, and set the scroll he was reading down next to him. He ran his hand over the grass, and breathed in the fresh air of Red Cloud Mesa.

His family used to journey to the country for a holiday. It was calming and very pretty, Eversong Woods. His older sister and he used to climb the trees searching for fruit to bring home to his mother. His father would be angry with him for letting his sister participate in boyish activities. If she bested him during their playtime, Roan was punished. Sometimes he would be on a bread and water ration for a month if he didn't perform the correct rotation in his paladin spells. Luckily his sister, Lumina, would sneak him milk and cheese when their father was at work for Lor'themar Theron. Once, she was discovered disobeying their father, and she forever bared a scar on her left cheek. Roan begged her to never do it again, when she came to her brother, her enchanting face covered in blood. Their mother was victim of their father's cruelness at times, too. She stayed out of his way, even when it came to the children, so she could escape his wicked treatment. Roan leaned on Lumina for much of the hardship of their childhood, and he helped her in any way he could being younger than she.

Roan sighed and rubbed at his eye. It had been a long time since he remembered such things. He buried those thoughts long ago, back when he decided to become a rogue instead of a paladin. He saw the sorrow in Lumina's eyes when their father drove him from Silvermoon, knowing that it would probably be the last time she would see her brother in a long time. One day, he was going to get his sister from his father's grasp, and he wanted her to see the gentle nature of his tauren friends. His father was the reason why he sided with these tauren. For his father's dedication went to the greater good of the Horde and the Blood Elves. His father also took pleasure in killing, as it sent a chill down the rogue's spine at how quickly he would kill a servant who made a mistake, or how his crooked smile would appear on his face when he slaughtered Alliance. When his father would return from battle, he would always come home a little sweeter and nicer, but his kindness was always short lived. He shrugged off his dark thoughts and opened a scroll. Allowing such demons to enter Amuuru's peaceful home was bad luck.

The daylight turned into the late afternoon light, as shadows grew long. His elven ears twitched as he heard the back screen door open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amuuru hobble with her cane and she had a waterskin with her. She walked to him and handed it to him.

"How easy would you rate the learning curve?" Amuuru asked. Roan gave her a grin.

"It's easier than expected." He answered.

"Kay made a few amendments a while ago after reading them."

"Interesting," Roan replied, as he drank the water greedily.

"If you're getting hungry we should start dinner. You've been out here for hours." Amuuru pointed out. "Roan," her voice grew with concern. "I hope I didn't say anything that bothered you too much."

"Lady Amuuru," the blood elf smiled, "It's nothing you could have known." He stood up and embraced her. "Just know that I would follow your family over mine any day." He grew rigid as he hoped that he could bring his sister to her home someday.

"Well, that's a nice promise," Amuuru sensed something dark that he was hiding from them. She released him from the embrace, and started to walk inside. "Please join us," the shaman smiled at him. Roan gathered the scrolls and followed her inside.


	3. Sabina

They all ate in silence, as they listened to the stomps of the warlock in her room. It was clear she had moved from the chair, and was now kicking the wall.

"Well, clearly she wants something," Roan spoke up.

"I'm not going back in there," Akken grumbled. "I didn't know hate could be so compacted into one person." Roan raised an ebony eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised," he said. "She's probably hungry, someone should feed her." No one said a word. He felt something evil brewing in his chest, as he remembered how everyone in his household feared to feed him when he was sent to the "chamber". He made a disgusted face at his friends as he prepared the warlock some food, and opened the door to her room. He closed it behind him, and saw her on her back, stomping on the door with both feet.

"Stop that," he ordered in Common.

"Charming. I thought you only spoke Orcish." Roan only caught a little of what she said. Instead, he put the plate down on the ground.

"Eat." He ordered again.

"You brute," the warlock sniffed, as she sat up. "How am I supposed to eat with no hands?" She tossed her flaming red ponytail, and struggled to hold her shackles in view from behind her back. The blood elf sat down across from her, and held the plate. He got a forkful of food and held it out to her, as if she were to be fed. The warlock turned her dainty nose away from him. "I shall do no such thing. You will untie me!"

"Eat," Roan struggled to maintain his composure, and also remember what he just learned from the scrolls.

"I said no! You sh-" She was silenced with him putting the forkful into her open mouth. Sabina coughed, and her eyes grew wide with fury. She started to choke and try to spit it out, when the blood elf covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from doing such. After she swallowed, Sabina opened her mouth, and bit down on the blood elf's finger. Roan cursed, and jerked it back. He glared at her as he looked at his hand, hoping she didn't pierce his skin. When he saw that she didn't, he left the plate of food on the ground, and slammed the door behind him.

Sabina was left alone again, with her aching side, and now a plate of delicious food with no way to eat it. She felt a little guilty, that maybe she had gone too far with her protests, but the warlock quickly pushed that feeling down. She was, after all, doing the work for the Alliance. Sabina grew up in an orphanage, and the Alliance was the only place that had ever given her a home. Recently, there was talk in Stormwind of a traitorous night elf priestess, who helped a dangerous fugitive escape. There was also a bounty going if she was to be brought to Darnassas, alive. Upon further digging, (meaning stealing SI:7 information), Sabina gained information that she was traveling with a blood elf, hiding somewhere in Azeroth. When she was caught with the stolen information, a strange paladin offered her a way to keep her out of the Stormwind Stockades.

"_Sabina, is it?" He asked, pacing slowly in front of her, as she was held by two large guards on each arm._

"_Yes." The warlock answered._

"_You are interested in this case? Of the traitorous priestess?"_

"_I am," she didn't like where this was going._

"_I shall offer you a 'job'." His voice had cracked when he said the word, "job". "In exchange for your freedom to walk about Azeroth again. There is something more valuable than the priestess herself. A tauren living in Red Cloud Mesa, possesses something of great value to the Alliance."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Scrolls of information. Scrolls that carry information that could destroy the Allinace. Thankfully she has not shared these scrolls with the Horde, but if she does, it could mean the end of all of us."_

"_So, you want me to get the scrolls?" Sabina replied, in monotone. "Why can't you just do it or hire someone else?"_

"_Girl, just do as your told. If I bring my army in there, the Horde will be suspicious. If they ever learn of the scrolls, our life as we know it is over." The man bent at his waist to look her in the eye. His breath was sour with weeks of heavily drinking, and it was clear he hadn't shaven in months. "You, however, a passerby, will look just like the warfare of today." An evil grin grew on the man's face. _

"_If I refuse?" Sabina shot at him._

"_You shall find your refuge in the Stormwind Stockades, and may the Light have mercy on your soul. For the inmates will not." His grin grew wider, as Sabina shivered. True, she was a warlock and studied many evils, but this brought a whole new level of evil._

"_Very well, only I need a promise of my freedom."_

"_My word should suffice. I am a high paladin here, after all." He boasted, and he ran a dirty finger along her creamy cheek. She shuddered and pulled away, and observed a bite mark on his hand. Not from an animal, but from the looks of it, a child's mouth. He leaned in close to her ear, and hissed, "Do not fail me, girl, for it will be the last thing you will do."_

The warlock shuddered at the thought of that man touching her. Sabina crawled toward the bed and leaned against it. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she felt so helpless. She was only interested in helping the Alliance find a traitor, but in the end she got thrown into someone else's battle. Sabina had grown up in the orphanage, and luckily a warlock trainer spotted her talent in the dark arts. She was taken in as an apprentice and eventually paid her way to study in Outland, and eventually Northrend. However, the process left her very poor. Sabina spent the nights sleeping in the Deeprun Tram instead of an inn due to her strained expenses. She never had close enough friends to stay with, and she never really spoke of her troubles to anyone other than her minions.

Sabina grunted as she started to pull her knees into her chest, but when she felt her stitches pull, she stopped. The warlock tried to remember the night she was stabbed. She was on her way to Red Cloud Mesa, when someone stopped her. She tried hard to remember what her attacker's face looked like, but she remembered the helm was pulled over his eyes. She struggled to try and remember anything else, but a splitting headache overcame her. She groaned as she collapsed on the floor, curling up in a ball without pulling her stitches too tight. She felt a twinge of irony hit her, as she was in prison, even though she was there to escape prison. The warlock snorted. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. There had to be a way out of this.

After Roan left the human alone in the dark, he went back to reading the scrolls by candlelight in his bedroom. Akken poked his head in before he himself headed to bed.

"Still at it?" He asked, giving him a smirk.

"It's pretty fascinating," the blood elf answered.

"Yeah, what you hold in your hand there is what many men would kill to have." The tauren said.

"Why? I don't understand."

"You still don't understand?" Akken scoffed. "Those scrolls could mean the end of the Horde and Alliance. There would be those who would always be fond of fighting, but the ones who are more peaceful would come out of hiding. I believe that someday we can all find common ground and build something together."

"That's touching," Roan said, dripping with sarcasm. "Where'd you get that from? A prophet in moonglade?"

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Akken snarled, as he spun around and left Roan in his laughter.

"And you're too easy to bother!" Roan shot back as he heard a door slam. The blood elf chuckled a little as he went back to the scrolls. He studied them hard until the early hours of the morning. Roan rubbed his eyes and put the scrolls aside. He felt his need for water, and he dragged himself out of the room and skulked into the kitchen, carrying his candlestick. Roan smoothed his obsidian hair that shined in the light and he reached for a water skin. He heard the sounds of a female crying, and his ears tingled and he felt a chill. Those sounds brought up memories from home. He turned to the warlock's bedroom and pressed an ear against the door. The human was crying. Suddenly, he felt a rise of empathy for the girl. He opened the door gently, so she knew he was entering. Her eyes were red and beginning to swell, and instead of anger and rage that he saw in her eyes, he saw fear. Then, it changed to boredom.

"If you're planning on killing me, you better get it over with soon. I'll never talk." She shrugged, and slumped against the bed. Roan knew the look of giving up hope in hopeless situations. He looked at the uneaten plate of food that was where he left it.

"Not good?" He asked, picking up the plate.

"Not hungry," she answered, not making eye contact. He felt sorry for her as he took the plate to the table and set it there, only to return to the room and closed the door behind him. "If you're not here to kill me, just leave me be." Roan held the waterskin out, and shook it in front of her.

"You should drink," he informed her.

"I thought you couldn't speak Common. Clearly you can understand it," she growled. "Well, you clearly lack the necessary vowels to really make yourself sound like you speak my language. But it's pretty obvious you don't know enough words to express what you are thinking." Roan's dark eyebrows furrowed together. He shot off to her in Orcish.

"You are not in any position to talk down to me, girl. I am merely trying to help you out, since you've clearly scared off the tauren, they refuse to step foot in here. You can't speak a word in Orcish, yet I am trying to learn _your _language. Your tongue is far too sharp for someone of virtue, and I'm done trying." The blood elf spun on his heel, and let the door slam behind him. This time, the room shook with the force. Sabina winced as she felt the room shake. Even though she didn't understand a word of what the blood elf said, she felt cold and a little guilty. Perhaps she should try to be nice to the guy. Maybe he would let her go if she got him on her side. _And then where would you go?_ Sabina sighed. The prison here was a lot nicer than the Stormwind Stockades. She was a powerful warlock, but not powerful enough to keep all of the prisoners away. Sabina shivered and found herself back to crying. She cried until she finally fell asleep.

Two days had passed since that night, and Roan had studied all he could gather in that time frame. He devoured each scroll and practiced with Amuuru and Akken. They still hadn't ventured into the warlock's room other than to give her food and water, but it was all collected untouched. Roan was surprised to see such strength to refuse nourishment, for he always devoured his food, and as much as he could get his hands on. They hadn't been lucky enough to persuade the truth from her as to why she was here, instead, she just refused to face them. Amuuru came in to try to check her stitches, but she wouldn't let her touch them. Roan knew exactly what it was; the human had given up on life.

"She's gonna die soon if she doesn't get any water," Akken warned them all. "I want to keep her alive long enough to figure out what she was doing here."

"Then you'll kill her?" Roan demanded. The warrior was surprised, and he stared at the rogue in astonishment. "What? I mean-"

"It's risky to keep her around, what if someone finds her?" Amuuru argued.

"I don't like this empty carnage." Roan mumbled, as he picked up a waterskin and started towards the warlock's door. He opened it and went inside, closing it behind him again. She was laying on the bed, turned away from him.

"Hey," Roan said in Common. "It's been almost four days since you've had water."

"Oh," she said weakly, and turned over slowly, "so you speak Common, now." She began to sit up, and he watched her body shake as she tried to gather the energy. She sat at the edge of the bed, and forced herself to stand up. She thrust her chin out in defiance, ready to stand tall, but as soon as she did, she felt the darkness take over her vision again. Roan saw as her eyes fluttered, and as her knees went weak, he darted in front of her to catch her. The human fell, and he caught her, gently, cradling her fall. They landed and the room shook. Amuuru and Akken came rushing in, ready to defend the rogue.

"It's okay," Roan said, holding one hand up to signal them, and gripped her in his other arm.

"What happened?" Amuuru asked.

"She collapsed after trying to stand." The blood elf explained. He took the waterskin and bit the top off. He looked down at her upturned face, her mouth slightly open, eyebrows drawn in as if she were battling nightmares inside her own fainting spell. He gingerly let the liquid spill down her throat, just gentle enough to not shock her awake. After carefully getting some of the water down, he put the skin aside, and Akken left the room.

"Amuuru? Have you been able to tend to her wound?" Roan asked, not looking up from the human's face.

"N-no, she has been very stubborn." The shaman admitted.

"Since you're the only one who can heal, would you mind taking a look at it?" Roan asked, still looking down at the human's face. He brushed a fiery red curl from her face, and Amuuru got down on her knees to open the warlock's robe. Amuuru pushed back the robe, exposing a small, hourglass midsection. She pushed it further, to reveal the stitched up wound, which was now turning bright red and had swollen.

"It's infected," Amuuru concluded, and sighed in frustration. "She wouldn't let me touch it, so this is what happens."

"She gave up, Amuuru," Roan said, gently. "She thinks she is going to die here." The shaman bit her lip and felt a sense of guilt. "How can we help the wound heal?"

"She needs to eat and drink, that's for sure. But I'm going to have to do something pretty painful here." The tauren concluded. "The infection needs to be drained. I need you to hold her. Akken! Please bring me my first aid kit!" The warrior obeyed and within minutes showed up with the medicinal kit. "I'm also going to need your pain medication, dear." Akken grunted in response. "Hold her," the shaman warned. Roan cradled her, and braced himself. Amuuru began her work, extracting the yellowish fluid, and Sabina screamed in pain. The blood elf held her arms, and sat at an angle so she couldn't see what the shaman was doing.

"Akken!" Amuuru shouted, "I need you!" The warrior came rushing in, and was expecting a bigger commotion. "Hold her legs down, please. She's kicking. If my instrument slips into her side, I could very well kill her." The warrior obeyed, and his strong arms held her legs down. The cries from the warlock were excruciating for any civilized ear to hear. The warlock begged them to let her go, that the torture was more than she could bare. Roan kept her face from seeing the wound, but Sabina dug her nails into his skin. The blood elf gritted his teeth, but kept his grip on her.

"Are you done yet?" The rogue roared.

"Almost!" Amuuru hollered back. The human let out another soul-piercing cry, and Amuuru was finally finished. "Okay, let her go," Akken dropped her legs and backed away, but when Roan tried to let her go, she clung to him, burying her head in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The two tauren observed the blood elf, but he just shrugged back at them. He looked down at her, a mess of red hair, and she shook all over. He looked at Amuuru, who's hands were covered in blood and an orange-color. The smell of infection suddenly filled the room. Amuuru sighed and closed her eyes, she started to heal the terrified human, as the wound began to look less threatening with the shaman's healing skill. After the shaman finished, she nodded to Roan, who nodded back at her, as if to say he was going to stay with the human for a while.

Sabina felt that the blood elf was trying to help her, so when they started extracting the infection, she clung to the one that kept reaching out. She felt him pet her hair, but the stinging and aching was unbearable. She heard the door open, and sounds of the male tauren walking into the room. The blood elf took something from him, and the tauren left.

"Girl," the blood elf said, gently, petting her fiery locks, "Akken brought you something to help the pain."

"Why?" She said through her tears.

"Because you're in pain," he said softly, carefully trying to turn her on her back to get the pain medication down.

"If I'm going to die, why heal me?" She allowed him to turn her on her back. He cradled her there, and popped the top off of the elixir.

"Nothing's written in stone, girl," he replied, as soft as a cool breeze in Elwynn Forest. "Here, this will soothe the pain." The warlock didn't fight him, as he got the medication down. "There you go." He got the waterskin, and held it up to her pink lips, but the warlock didn't accept it. "You need to drink. The infection needs fluid to heal."

"It doesn't matter," the warlock answered.

"Then why can't you just tell us what we want to know so you can be on your way?" Roan looked at her sympathetically, but her face was frozen with fear, as her eyes filled with despair.

"You don't understand, if I don't bring them back what they want, I'll have a lifetime in a prison anyway." Sweat ran down her face. "Either way, I'll die."

"What do you mean?" Roan raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't bring the scrolls back, they'll put me in the Stockades."

"Who's they?"

"A paladin from SI:7." She cried harder. "So either way, I can die here, or I can be killed in the Stocks."

"You don't have to do either," Roan felt himself needing to protect her. He kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to them. We'll try and figure out something." The warlock's eyes grew wide.

"Are you daft? What can they do? If I'm found in a Horde town, I'm dead anyway. If I'm found by either faction I'm dead." She said, eyes wide with despair.

"Girl, you're in the same boat that we are." Roan looked her in the eyes, searching for her thread of sanity that he could use. "We are neither Horde or Alliance." He admitted. The warlock stared at him, confused.

"But, you wanted to kill me?"

"Because you wanted to kill us."

"I just," she searched for the right words, "I wanted to live." His eyes changed, a fire deep within him reflected in his eyes.

"Keep fighting," he told her. "Just don't give up."

"R-really?" Sabina reached out to touch his chin. She gently brushed her fingers on his skin, and snapped her hand back. "T-tell me what I need to do." She stammered, her eyes fluttered, as she was clearly at her limit.

"Before you go," Roan gave her a wink, and grabbed the waterskin. He held it to her lips again, and this time, she accepted it. She drank greedily, until the entire waterskin was empty. Roan smiled and scooped her up as he had the first night they met. He set her down on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. "Get some rest. When you're done, we'll clean you up and talk about what we plan to do." She nodded, and tried to force herself to stay awake long enough to thank him.

"Thank y-you," she almost whispered, before she fainted. He pushed her fiery bangs out of her face, and watched her sleep for a while. Until Amuuru came in, quietly.

"I had to listen at the door," she admitted, sheepishly. "Forgive me, but I was curious if she was going to open up to your-" she lowered her voice, "sensitive nature towards women."

"Well, it did some good. And we have one more for the cause."

"What do you mean?" Amuuru asked.

"She's willing to work with us. Apparently she was sent here searching because her other choice was death." Roan explained, and rose from the human's bed. He started for the kitchen, and the shaman trailed behind him, closing the bedroom door behind them.

"Taking in another? Especially a human?" The shaman rubbed an eye, trying to think of how the human would handle Horde territory.

"You took in Orlaith," Akken pointed out, and the two turned toward him, standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall.

"That was different," the shaman narrowed her gaze.

"Even as hateful as the human is, if she has no where to go, Camp Amuuru should be able to take in one more lost soul." the warrior said, as he moved from the wall to a chair at the kitchen table. The blood elf sighed.

"We should think more on this. I will meditate and ask the Earth Mother for guidance." The shaman said. "It isn't something we should decide on quickly."

"I'll be responsible for her," Roan volunteered. _What on Azeroth are you doing?_ He hesitated for a second, thinking of the consequences, but then he remembered the struggling look of survival on her alluring face. It was captivating to his senses, as was the thought of keeping her from danger. He felt a little guilty, since it was his fault for bringing her to Amuuru's home originally. He should take responsibility.

"What is she doing now, after that traumatizing experience?" The warrior shuddered as he remembered her haunting screams.

"Resting," Roan replied, as he pulled a chair out to sit down with them all. He leaned back in the chair, and looked at the ceiling.

"On another note, I know it hasn't been long since you've joined up with us, Roan," Amuuru began, "but I do hope you aren't harboring any regrets." Roan thought for a moment, and scratched his dark head.

"You know, I was worried you would think that," he admitted, "but to be honest, I never felt any sense of loyalty to my own people." He scoffed as he remembered his paladin teachers who observed the obvious bruises and abrasions on his body. "They betrayed me a long time ago with my father." The two tauren glanced at each other curiously, as if trying to decipher what the blood elf could mean by such a phrase. "You don't need to question my loyalty is all I'm trying to say," his jaw stiffened. He wasn't about to go down memory lane and bring up all the demons he buried there.

"Well," Amuuru started, "I just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Mom," Akken spoke up, and he got out of his chair and walked behind the rogue. He put his hands on the rogue's shoulders, gently. "Besides, there's nothin' going on in there anyway," suddenly the tauren grabbed the blood elf in a headlock and dug his knuckles into the scalp of his friend.

"Ngh," Roan grunted, but found it difficult to breathe with the tauren's large arms wrapped around his neck. He helplessly tried to punch the tauren off, but it was unsuccessful. Finally, Akken let him go, and he ran off in roaring laughter.

"Curse you!" Roan shouted, as the laughter continued outside. They heard the warrior mount up and shuffle away. The blood elf sat back down in his seat and sighed in frustration.

"What?" Amuuru asked, as she looked from the doorway to Roan, clearly puzzled in the events.

"I guess I deserved that for all the times I surprised him," the blood elf admitted. "Rogues are masters of stealth, and I do tend to abuse that power sometimes." A grin appeared on his face as he remembered the wonderful successful tricks he played on the tauren. From popping out of the tauren's tent and tackling him to the ground, exploding out of the alchemist cabinet and grabbing the warrior in a tight headlock, and leaping from the rooftops in Ogrimmar and knocking the warrior to the dust.

"You two realize that you're acting like children?" Amuuru lifted an eyebrow. The blood elf laughed harder.

"And that's his reason never to get even with me I guess." He shrugged. He looked over at the depleting basket of waterskins. "I think I should probably get some more water. The warlock might want to wash the blood off of her skin."

"Well I hope you'll be a gentleman and allow her to bathe by herself," the shaman eyed him suspiciously. Roan chuckled and held up his palms.

"I understand, no males allowed." He gave a half-grin, and gathered up large waterskins. "I'll be back."

"You're going now? It's still light out!"

"Don't worry, I'm a rogue. I don't even need the night to disguise me." He smiled coolly, and waved. He mounted up his hawkstrider, and started to a waterwell.


	4. Innocent

Sabina felt warm and uncomfortable, as she squirmed in the small bed of straw and a thick linen blanket separated her body from the poking straw. Strange, she didn't remember setting up a bed in the deeprun tram. She began to sit up, and felt her skin on her side tug and stretch. Sabina blinked sleepily, and recognized that she was not in the deeprun tram, but a room with a wooden floor and a window showing the night sky glittering with stars. _Oh, that's right._ Her face fell._ Remember? You tried to steal secret information from SI:7, and in order to be pardoned you were supposed to get the scrolls._ She sighed. _Oh yeah, and you met a very attractive blood elf. Who spoke of the neutrality group he belonged to._ He had given her the option of joining him. The warlock blushed as she remembered his gentle touch and caring eyes. Usually she didn't get to observe that.

She shook her head. _Get a grip, honey._ Neutrality? Seriously? If one was neutral, that would mean the Horde and Alliance could attack at any time. She scoffed. There was no way she was going to join a neutral group of traitors. Not after she had given so much time and effort to the Alliance. She had a part in the Alliance, even if it was a tiny role, it was still something. From a young age, Sabina wanted to belong more than anything. As she watched the other children get adopted into families, she was always looked over. She heard the Orphan Matron speaking with the warlock trainer the day she was adopted.

"_Her?" Orphan Matron said in surprise. "No one has ever had an interest in her."_

"_Why is that?" Demisette Cloyce, the warlock trainer who took Sabina out of the orpahnage._

"_Well, many people have expressed that they fear a dark power that is locked deep inside her. I understand that she had a dark past when she first came here, but she has a tremendous amount of energy."_

"_And that's why I'm here, Matron." Demisette whispered, but loud enough for Sabina to hear as she pressed her ear against the door to the Orphan Matron's office._

"_I do not want you to bring memories up from her past, Ms. Cloyce."_

"_Her Aunt contacted me herself, since she learned of the child's dark power."_

"_What?" Sabina heard fear in Orphan Matron's voice._

"_There is nothing we can do to change this young girl's power. She was born with a gift. Being the highest warlock trainer in Stormwind, it makes sense that her aunt contacted me." The women were silent for a while, and finally Orphan Matron spoke up._

"_Very well, I shall let you take the child. But I do not feel comfortable letting her roam about The Slaughtered Lamb. A young girl should not be around drunkards."_

"_She will be well protected."_

"_I'm sure she will be, however, I will make arrangements for some 'check-ups'. I shall personally stop by every Sunday to see how she is doing."_

"_Very well."_

"_I will go collect the girl."Sabina heard Demisette's chair squeak on the wood as she stood up. _

"_Her name is Sabina, Ms. Cloyce." Orphan Matron said sternly. "Please know that she is a human being and not one of your warlock pets."_

_Sabina scurried away from the door after that to pack her things. She finally had a place to call home!_

The warlock sighed. Even after all the years she spent training with Demisette, she was still "that creepy warlock chick". When she was in her youth, she was sent to a group study with other Alliance youths to learn of their faction and meet King Varian Wrynn and Jaina Proudmoore, and hear them speak the history of the Alliance. She made few friends, but she noticed a very attractive male draenei in her group. She wanted his interest, but the draenei was clearly disgusted in her practice of the dark arts. It was a big blow to her self esteem, the unrequited love of her crush.

When she told the story to Demisette, the trainer just laughed, shrugging it off with the whole race hating warlocks. Sabina was still crushed by rejection, not to mention the rejection of the other classes in the Alliance. Warlocks were the black sheep that were swept under the rug. Sabina looked for comfort from Demisette, but the trainer was only interested in being a coach, nothing more. Every time Sabina would reach out to someone, she was rejected. Other warlocks expressed what she felt, but they came from warlock families who nurtured their children and explained the warlock discrimination in the Alliance. So Sabina would go out to the corners of Elwynn Forest, and talk to her warlock pets while she worked on her inscription. She probably was crazy, going out to the forest to talk to a bunch of demons, but she refused to let herself go really crazy. She was polite and respectful in her guilds, powerful and charismatic while fighting in Icecrown, and after she grew out of her awkward phase, other warlocks became interested in making her a wife. Sabina was indeed very powerful and skilled, surprising her guildmates and opponents. Which was enough interest for most warlock males to peak an interest of breeding with her, but she also carried a sense of timeless beauty. Some females in the Alliance say it's her black magic that keeps her looking so beautiful, but Sabina's beauty came naturally. She received many marriage proposals and confessions of love, but the warlock knew they were all empty promises. Demisette told her she needed to start thinking about accepting a marriage proposal, because Sabina was flat broke, had no family, and she couldn't stay at the Slaughtered Lamb as an adult and Northrend graduate. So instead of giving in to an empty proposal, Sabina chose to sleep in the deeprun tram, or a nice quiet area in a forest.

Sabina heard the sound of a knock at her door. She was too weak to stand, so instead she just called for the interloper to enter. She observed that it was the blood elf from the night before, as light flooded in all around him from the kitchen. The one where she confessed her problems to. Sabina immediately turned pink as she remembered how loose her secrets had became with him.

"I have some food we prepared," Roan began. She looked up and he handed her the bowl. "It's Northern Stew. It should be easy for you to eat if you're not feeling well." He turned around and lit some candles on a small dresser beside her bed. Her eyes adjusted to the difference in the light change, as she held her hot bowl of soup in her hands. She watched the rogue turn to her, his face was handsome and weathered, and he had a strong, masculine jawline that made her heart feel like it was as warm as the soup she held in her hands. The most interesting feature was his long, dark hair, which was feathered into a fluffy foxtail. It reflected the glow in the candlelight, and she had a strange urge to reach out and touch it.

"Warlock?" He heard her asking, and she shook herself out of the daze.

"Yes?" Sabina asked.

"I was just asking you what your name is. I mean, I'm sure you're getting tired of being called, 'girl' or 'warlock'."

"Oh I'm used to it," she slipped out, and then realized she said to much. Instead, she changed the subject just to distract him. "My name is Sabina."

"Sabina? That's pretty. Your parents had good taste." He flashed her a warm grin. Oh, how her heart melted with the sight of him smiling. He was so darned suave, she kept losing her words so it all felt like they were floating around in her head and she was just grabbing random ones just to answer him so she could stare at him a little longer.

"Oh, I wouldn't know," She gave a sheepish grin.

"No, really, it's pretty." The dark haired-rogue nodded at her. He walked from the candles to her, and sat down beside her, crossing his legs. Sabina felt her heart skip a beat as he got closer. "Now, I was thinking after that, you might enjoy getting the blood and sweat off of your skin. Amuuru could prepare a bath for you in the garden, if you'd like."

"Oh no," Sabina shook her head, "I can tell that she's not in her youth anymore," she tried to be as polite as she could. "I couldn't do that to her. It would be too much of a burden."

"Don't worry about it," the rogue smiled and shook his obsidian head. "It would probably lighten your heart and when you're done, we have some things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like the possibility of you joining up with us," Roan winked at her. Sabina licked the corner of her mouth as she furrowed her fiery eyebrows.

"I don't know if you would find me reliable," Sabina said. "After all, I am a member of the Alliance."

"It's okay," Roan petted her crown of crimson, "just listen to what we have to say."

"If you have something to say to me, I'd rather just hear it out now," she eyed him suspiciously through her deep emerald eyes. Roan sighed.

"Wouldn't you rather relax first?"

"If there's tension, I wish to know." She looked down at her bowl of untouched soup, and her vibrant locks fell over her face like a curtain. They shone like a copper piece in the candlelight, creating an even greater allure of beauty. Roan fought with himself not to touch her round cheeks, and bring her face up to his, just to stare deep into those forest green eyes of hers. Beautiful women were always his weakness, and they were always very submissive in his presence. Unlike Sabina, who remained calm and sharp to her senses. Roan cleared his throat, as he felt the rising warmth deep within his loins.

"Sabina," he spoke, gingerly as not to shake her any more than she had already been through, "where would you go if not stay with us?" He pointed out. The thought of gaining their trust to steal the scrolls and just run off to Stormwind crossed her mind, but she felt like there was another force tugging her back. Like that was not the path she was to walk on. However, it would guarantee her life back, but it would also be sentencing all of these "neutrals" to their deaths. Could she really live with such a heartless choice? _You're a warlock. It's what you do._ She heard a voice scold her. _No,_ Sabina forced the voice away. That was not her. Being deceitful might be the stereotype of the practicers of dark magic, but she was not going to be one of those who fell into the cracks.

"Sabina?" The rogue spoke again. "Are you okay?" He started to move his hand to her arm, when she quickly moved it away.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm just thinking," she said quickly, and rather dumbly.

"Of what?" He raised an eyebrow. _Wow he's nosy_, she glared at him. This was no time for her brain to be picked.

"Rogue, it doesn't matter. I just know I can't stay here very long." She said.

"Well, that's another problem." Roan winced, "you know of the secret of the scrolls, so we can't let you leave anyway."

"Wait, what?"

"You'll have to remain here until," he thought for a moment, "well until Amuuru says it's okay."

"But," Sabina began to feel trapped, and she started to panic. "I can't stay here. If I swear to secrecy, I'll be happy just roaming the forests and living in hiding."

"How lonely," the rogue frowned.

"I don't care," she shook her head, and her curls bounced. "I can't stay trapped here forever," she looked to him, eyes wide with desperation, and her mouth slightly open, revealing her autumn colored lips. "Please," she whispered. Such words coming from the warlock enhanced his problem going on in his leather breeches. He reached out and cupped her cheek in one hand. He let his thumb run over her full lower lip, and he felt her shudder. It was very gentle and short-lived, but he felt the reaction in her body, which sent vibrations deep in his gut, and his loins begging for a taste. He knew just by his sensual touch, she wanted him to touch her. He felt it in her husky breath, and the way her bosom rose and fell quickly.

"W-what are you doing?" He heard her say in a strong voice.

"What do you mean?" Roan asked gutturally, heavy in a cloud of passion.

"Please, don't do that," she put her hand over his, and pushed it away gently.

"Why not?" Roan asked, leaning in, inches from her face. His eyes were deep and commanding, and she fought the strong urge to run her fingers though his hair, and accept whatever he was about to do. Then, her desire turned into utter fear, as she quickly jumped up. Northern stew spilled everywhere, over the straw mattress, Sabina's robes, and the bowl lay turned over on the rogue's lap.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried, as she removed a handkerchief from her sleeve, and keeled down to start dabbing at the rogue's leather breeches. "I'm so terribly sorry!"

"It's okay it'll come out," he said, using his own sleeve to try and wipe up the stew.

"No, no, I can be so clumsy," she complained, and continued rubbing out the liquid from the leather.

"I'll be fine, nothing that a little water can't fix. You've got it on yourself too," he snickered, as she quickly looked down to see her blue and purple robes now stained with the tomato-based soup.

"Oh for the love of-" she started wiping at her lap, as the rogue started reaching to help. She slapped his hand away, and stared at him in astonishment. "You can't do that to a lady!" She exclaimed.

"Oh but you did it to me, love," he grinned. "I'm just repaying you the favor."

"Not even if you were the last male in Azeroth. I am _not_ like that, rogue." She said, hot in both anger, embarrassment and excitement.

"You know I prefer to be called by my name instead of rogue." He pointed out, as she stood up and started to walk for the door.

"I could care less what your name is, rogue. A scoundrel you are, rogue suits you." She said curtly, before storming out of the room in search of Amuuru. Roan sat there, laughing at his amusement in the quick-tempered warlock. _How cute, she's innocent_. He thought.


	5. Seal

"What on earth happened to you?" Amuuru asked, wide-eyed in the warlock's appearance, as she filled the bathtub in he garden with hot water from the caldron inside.

"Your darling blood elf companion," she snapped. When she realized how sharp her words were, she felt a wave of guilt. "Forgive me, Amuuru, is it?" The tauren nodded. "Miss Amuuru, I'm very sorry. I did not mean to speak so, harshly with you."

"You weren't very nice on the first day, why should today matter?" The tauren shrugged as she emptied the caldron. Sabina was glad that the night hid her flaming cheeks, as she fingered the seam of her robe, guiltily.

"I wish to apologize. Had I realized what I know now, I wouldn't have been so short tempered."

"What do you know now that has given you a new perspective on things?" The wise shaman asked. Sabina bit her lip.

"I know that you and your family of neutrals are a peaceful family, and I had no right to upset it."

"You are still a member of the Alliance, you are still at war with the Horde. I know the hardships of war very well, little one. You don't have to feel sorry for me." Amuuru set the caldron down in the grass. Sabina felt worse.

"I don't know where I belong, Amuuru, if my heart was filled with pride of the Alliance, that would be one thing." Sabina admitted.

"Very true, but we cannot allow you to leave with you carrying the knowledge of the scrolls." Amuuru confessed. "You can make yourself comfortable here until we decide it is safe for you to leave."

"And what if I run off in the middle of the night?" Sabina challenged. If she wanted her freedom, she felt she should be granted to it if she promised to never confess to the Alliance what she discovered here.

"You'll have to answer to me," a gruff, male voice boomed from the doorway. Sabina turned around to see the large warrior tauren behind her, and shuddered at the thought of challenging him.

"And as a rogue, I can track you," a voice said from her side. She looked over her shoulder to see that the blood elf had stealthed all the way out there without her knowledge. She looked at all three of them and collapsed on the ground in tears. She sobbed, and Amuuru reached a hand out to comfort her.

"Please just leave me," she whispered as she hugged her body, as she was curled into a ball with her head buried in the grass. "I swear I wont run."

"I must stay, just to make sure you don't run off." Amuuru whispered.

"Please call them away," Sabina begged. The shaman did as the warlock wished, though Roan was the only one she had trouble with in chasing away. The shaman sat in a small chair against her house, and read the latest magazine for gardeners while Sabina tried to pick herself up from the ground.

"Get a grip, girl," she whispered to herself as she wobbled on her feet. The news of her being held prisoner was shocking, and she might be there her entire life from the way the shaman made it sound. To make matters worse, the blood elf had touched her! In a way that no one had touched her before. She supposed the reason why the males of the Alliance weren't so bold was they probably feared her and her strange ways. The blood elf didn't know of her past, and he didn't know she was adopted. Perhaps if he knew all her secrets, he wouldn't be so interested. The thought of that brought a sinking feeling in her gut. She gripped the sides of the tub and stared into the pool of steaming hot water. What on earth was that feeling? Sadness? Disappointment? Over what? The attention of the blood elf? _Ha!_

She casted an invisibility spell on herself, so she could see if the rogue was coming close to her trying to sneak a peak. When she observed that the shimmering plains around her were empty, she began to disrobe. She quickly slid into the hot water, so even Amuuru couldn't see her body. The warlock didn't know the real reason why she was so shy, but no one had ever seen her naked since she became a woman. Demisette had given her a brief rundown of what happens to a human girl when she steps into womanhood, but never really explained much after that. It was clear that the warlock trainer was not interested in explaining to a child the wonders of the human anatomy, and Sabina was too embarrassed to hear such talk anyway. The talk was never brought up again, and Sabina just put such thoughts out of her head.

As she soaked in the warm water beneath the stars, she thought of how close the blood elf got to her face. She shivered and felt chills over her skin, even in the warmth of the tub. What had that darned rogue done to cause such a reaction in her? She wasn't sure if she should be excited or afraid. Her cheek and lip tingled from where he touched her, and she touched her lips. The new tingling sensations in her body were different from anything else she had ever experienced. She let out a sigh and sunk deeper into the tub so the water covered above her lips. She blew bubbles from her mouth as she tried to think of ways to avoid the blood elf.

"Dear!" She heard the shaman's voice call from behind her. "Dear, don't stay submerged in that water too long! You still have fresh stitches!"

The warlock sighed. Bath time was over. There was no way she would bathe in front of the shaman, much less two grown males in the house. She heard sounds of footsteps in the grass behind her, and she quickly whirrled around, covering her exposed bosom.

"It's just me, deary," the shaman gave her a warm smile. "You don't have to be so shy."

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't like people to look," she said, rather foolishly.

"I just wanted to make sure your wound was okay," she said gently. "I'm a healer and a mother. I have seen and done it all, child."

"O-oh," Sabina stuttered, and the shaman handed her a bar of soap and a washcloth made of linen. Sabina, still covering her cleavage, reached for the soap and took it from the shaman. As she put it in the bathwater, the shaman encouraged her to sit up.

"Deary, I swear I won't harm ya," Amuuru coaxed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just unbelievably shy." Sabina said. _No duh,_ the warlock thought as she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Here, let me have the soap, I'll help you." She took the soap from the bottom of the tub and lathered it with the washcloth. Sabina smelled the scent of gardenias.

"Gardenias?" The warlock asked. Amuuru smiled.

"You know your flowers."

"Yes, I loved the flowers in the mage quarter in Stormwind." She admitted. She leaned forward as Amuuru gently washed her back.

"I've always loved nature, and the Earth Mother has blessed me with a green thumb."

"I thought all taurens could grow things," Sabina asked, in astonishment.

"Oh deary, my son Akken can barely grow his own hair," she chuckled. "He's a lot like his father." The warlock nodded, but refused to allow herself to get into the shaman's business. It was impolite to pry into a stranger's life.

Roan stood inside the house, peering outside the window at the two women.

"You peeping tom," Akken's voice boomed behind him. Roan shushed his friend without turning around.

"It's so dark out I can't even see anything good." He growled.

"What's got you so interested in a human?" The tauren asked, nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" Roan whipped around, just to see if his friend was joking. When he observed that Akken was, indeed, serious, he turned back to spy out of the window. "Have you really looked into that girl's face?"

"Not really, I didn't have the time when she was spewing her words of evil and hatred at me."

"Well, if you weren't so gruff, and had a little sensitivity, you'd come to see she's as pretty as the roses in Amuuru's garden."

"Nice," the tauren snorted. "So are we going to play the game you play every night we go into town in Dalaran?"

"Which is?" The blood elf asked innocently.

"Catch her if you can?" The tauren raised an eyebrow. The blood elf let out an annoyed sigh as he turned from the window to face his friend.

"I know not of which you speak," the rogue turned his face away in a uninterested expression, almost in a joking matter.

"You sure? Remember Keine?"

"Who?"

"Keine? And Leitha? Xantharia? Evaline? Elenissa? Celindris?"

"Jeez, did you actually keep track of all the women I've been with?" The blood elf was a little uncomfortable.

"No," the tauren made a face, "just the ones that came looking for me to get a hold of you."

"Oh," he said, embarrassed.

"You better be disturbed. Disturbed as I was when I had all these beautiful women coming to talk to me, and they were all in search of you."

"Heh," the rogue ran his hand through his onyx hair, as he shifted his weight. This was very awkward.

"You know what? I am not going to get into your past. It's far too," the tauren winced, "unsettling for me to fathom." He changed his face to a more serious look. "But if she is to stay here for a long time, I will not have you making a mess of that girl's head just for you to burn the bridge and leave her devastated. I know if I had a blood sister, it's what I would do for her."

"So, she's part of the family now?" Roan raised his eyebrow in interest.

"We all have to keep her safe, she knows our secrets." Akken grew more solemn. "If any party ever finds out about those scrolls, we are all dead. My mom can't be moving all over Azeroth the way Kay and Orlaith do. If you do start playing with her, you're jeopardizing our lives." The blood elf allowed all of the issues to blend together, and he sighed. Akken was right. He was a scoundrel. His past was proof enough to show that he couldn't be trusted.

"Can we trust you, Roan?" Akken asked. The blood elf was silent, but his face grew just as solemn and he nodded.

"I'll leave her be." He said.

"Good," the tauren gave a quick nod, and retreated to the kitchen. Roan looked out to where he saw the warlock rising from the water, and the moonlight glistened off of her wet skin.The blood elf ran through all the curses he ever learned through his head and kept chanting them as he watched her, drying off in the moonlight.

"Good morning," Sabina chimed, as she flounced into the kitchen. The tauren duo sat at the table calmly, as they both had the Horde newspaper in their hands.

"Good morning to you," Amuuru replied with a smile. "Nice to see someone else is a morning person here."

"Oh I'm not usually, but I had a great sleep after that bath and clean linens on my bed." She chimed. The blood elf groaned from the table, his forehead pressed against the wooden table, and he stared into his lap. "Oh, good morning to you, too." Sabina said.

"Roan, what are you doing?" Amuuru asked.

"I couldn't sleep all night," the blood elf grumbled.

"Roan?" Sabina said inquisitively. Roan's ears twitched with the sound of the warlock's voice speaking his name. Oh, if he could just get her to say it one more time, he could lift his mood a little more.

"Roan the rogue," Akken teased.

"Why is he called Roan?" She asked. "Is it because of his really dark hair?"

"Who knows," Akken shrugged.

"Roan means 'seal' in an ancient human language." Sabina said, as she went for the teakettle on the fire.

"What ancient human language?" Amuuru was curious. "I thought that humans only spoke Common."

"Well they do," Sabina admitted as she poured herself some tea. "But we have a lot of ancient languages that are lost in the world of today."

"How do you know what 'roan' means in that language?" Akken asked.

"I had to learn a little of the ancient texts. Most of them are for my spells." She explained as she brought her tea to the table and sat with them. "The language that word is from is called Gaelic."

"Interesting," the shaman nodded.

"I am no seal," Roan said grumpily. "I don't squeak and live in the ocean."

"Wait, what kind of seal are you talking about?" Sabina asked.

"The animal? What other kind of seal is there?"

"Like the kind you put on a letter to make sure no one else opens it," Sabina raised an eyebrow at him, and held back a chuckle. Akken let out a roar of laughter as he pounded on the table.

"You idiot!" The warrior exclaimed.

"It's too early to do this," Roan skulked, and he got up from the table and started to head back to bed.

"Whoa, there," Amuuru leaned back in her chair. "I've got a lot of work that needs to be done today on the roof before the rainy season comes."

"It can't wait?" Roan mumbled.

"I guess it could," she admitted.

"Alright, I'll be out in about an hour or two, I'm just going to catch up on my sleep." Roan admitted, as he dragged himself to the room he was sleeping in. He threw himself on the bed and quickly succumbed to sleep.


	6. Taking Risks

Roan heard a deep scratching noise, and he rose from his bed. Suddenly, he noticed he was in his old room in Silvermoon. The sheer dark purple curtains blew gently in the breeze from his private patio and he inhaled the smell of Eversong Woods. It should feel peaceful and calm, but all he could think about was getting out of there. _Lumina_. Before he could leave, he had to find her and get her out of there! He quickly darted from the room and ran to hers next to his. He placed a hand on an alabaster pillar as he ducked his head inside his sister's room.

"Lumina?" He called. It was empty, and he heard the scratching noise again. It was a terrible noise, like nails on a chalkboard, which made his insides twist. He quickly ran down the grand staircase to investigate the noise, praying that he would find his sister. The entrance hall was empty, and he dashed to the kitchen.

"Lumina!" He called again. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" He looked towards the trapdoor that lead down to the basement/dungeon their father created. He swallowed his fear, and swung the door open.

"Lumina?" He called down the steps. All he could see was darkness and their was a soft howling noise coming from the basement, like wind ripping through the cracks of the stone. He heard a female's voice cry out, and he quickly ran own the steps, praying he wasn't too late. There, his father stood, with a large axe in his hands.

"It's been a while, Roan." He said, his icy glare searing into the rogue's skin. His father tossed his dark hair coolly, the same dark hair that Roan possessed.

"You don't have any power over me anymore, Father," Roan ordered. His father let out a deathly chilling laugh.

"You think you've won, don't you? By not playing by my rules, you'll never find her." He gave him an evil smile.

"I'll find her," Roan reached for his swords on his side, but his father took his axe and dragged it down the stone walls, and that terrible noise echoed throughout his eardrums. Roan dropped his swords, and they clattered to the ground.

"I've already won!" His father called out, laughing menacingly while he tortured his son with the ear-splitting sound of the axe against the stone. Suddenly, the floor beneath him disappeared, and he fell down a deep, dark pit to his death, while his father watched, grinning wickedly. Roan reached out to him, as he kept falling down the deep, dark abyss below.

Roan shot up from his bed, yelling from his fall. He confusedly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the room he was currently sleeping in at Amuuru's house. He touched his face and limbs to make sure he was still alive, and he realized it was just a dream. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow, as he heard quick, heavy footsteps getting closer.

"Roan! What's wrong?" Akken demanded, his axe drawn, ready for battle.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." He waved at his friend nonchalantly.

"By the Earth Mother, you sounded like you were dying," his friend breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm all here, don't worry," Roan shot him a grin. Akken left the room calmly to go back to his alchemy. Roan saw something out of the corner of his eye in the window, and he quickly turned to see what it was. There was a ladder being moved to the roof, which caused a terrible squeaking noise. Roan breathed deeply, as he tried to calm himself. He was still on edge from that terrible dream. He grabbed a water flask and drank greedily. When he had his fill, he put the cap back on and wiped the extra water from his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw someone climbing up the ladder, and he turned his attention to the ladder. Figuring it was probably Akken, and he might have a good laugh at the large tauren repairing the leather roof, he choked on air from surprise. It was the warlock, climbing up the ladder. He watched her strain herself grabbing on to each rung and pulling herself up, eyes fixed on the roof above her.

From his window he could clearly see her slender, hourglass body. Her breasts were round and full, and her waist was narrow and tapered to her full hips. As she reached for the next rung, he caught a glimpse of her cleavage. The rogue walked calmly from his room to the backyard, and stood at the bottom of the ladder. _Might as well have a little fun to get my mind off of things_, he grinned as he watched her tight and round rump make it's way over the last rung on the ladder. Slung over her shoulder were thick leather pieces and a large needle.

"You know, that's not really a job for girls," Roan called out, with a big smile on his handsome face. Sabina looked up, and looked down to see the rogue at the bottom of the ladder. She flashed him a nasty sneer.

"Glad to see you're awake," she called out.

"You should wear pants if you do a man's job."

"Oh really? Why? Because I shouldn't be up here in the first place?" She sneered at him as she carefully crawled to the spot that had torn open. She removed a thick piece of leather and took out the twine and needle.

"No," Roan said, "because I can see those beautiful legs and your undergarments!" The warlock blushed furiously.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will summon my felguard to take care of you," she threatened.

"Trust me, that is not enough to scare me away," he warned. Sabina looked down in anger to see the blood elf, shading his eyes but grinning wildly. She felt her anger rising as she hurled a thick leather piece at his face. Much to her surprise, he didn't even dodge from it, but he caught it. She shrugged it off.

"Go away. I'm working," she snarled, as she looked down to line up the leather correctly. She took the long metal needle out and threaded the twine through it. The needle was the size of her hand itself so it could penetrate the leather. She poked the needle through and reached into the hole to pull the needle and thread tight. She poked the needle through from the inside and pulled the needle up through, and pulled the remaining string.

"Wow, you can really concentrate," Roan spoke, and Sabina looked up to see him laying on his side, using an arm to prop up his head. She gave him a dark look. "I wasn't even trying to be stealthy."

"You're annoying me," she growled.

"Who's gonna help you sew the rest of the patch? You need someone underneath there to push it back up," he pointed out.

"Akken said he would help me, since he's too heavy to get up on here anyway." She replied, trying to ignore him. However, she couldn't help but notice his untied tunic revealed a very nice set of pectoral muscles. She cursed and tried to focus on her repair.

"What brought you out here to the roof?" He asked.

"It's broken," she said, flatly. He chuckled.

"I mean why are you fixing it? I was going to do it. Why didn't you just wait?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I guess I was bored."

"Oh really," he gave her a devilish grin. She looked up to see his grin and she felt her face blush again. He really knew how to make her feel vulnerable.

"I really don't like it when you look at me like that," she said, directly, but staring at her work as she continued to sew up the roof.

"Why's that?" He asked innocently.

"Because!" She growled, "you look at me as if you know what I look like naked!" Her face grew as red as her flaming hair.

"Oh," Roan turned around and sat up and sat cross-legged. "So you don't like it when I'm looking at you?" He gave her an innocent look. Sabina let out a loud curse as she threaded the needle and it slashed her finger

"By the Light, can't you just leave me alone?" She demanded, as she put the wound in her mouth and suckled.

"Well," his smile disappeared and he reached for her hand, "then who would bandage this up?" He asked as he took her wrist gently and examined her finger. He pulled out a frostweave bandage and carefully wrapped it and held it tightly to stop the bleeding. "See? I'm not completely useless." He winked. Sabina felt her anger disappearing as he showed concern for hand. It was a nice gesture, and he was especially gentle. His obsidian bangs fell over his eyes as he checked to see if the bleeding stopped. Roan was deadly attractive, and then he looked up at her with his glowing bright green eyes of the signature fel-taint of the blood elves. It reminded her of Elwynn, when she spent her days laying in the sun in her solitude. She felt his large hand close over her tiny wrist, and the place he touched seared with white-hot electricity as it surged up her spine, and she felt her senses spike. She parted her lips to protest, but nothing came out. He started to get closer to her, his eyes showed a hunger in his soul, something that brought both excitement and fear into her again. Sabina once again felt the fear rise up in her blood as she snatched her hand back. Roan gave her a smirk.

"I felt your pulse quicken," he told her, leaning in very close to her body.

"I think I'm done for the day," she squeaked, and she started to pack up the leather. The rogue gave her a quick nod.

"You can leave it up here, I'll take care of it," he shot her an angelic grin.

"O-okay," Sabina answered, as she watched the rogue go for the ladder. "Wait! I thought you were going to work on this!" She protested.

"I'm not allowed to get water?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What a terrible slave driver you are!" He chided her.

"I am not!" She protested childishly, as she watched him go down the ladder swiftly. Sabina carefully crawled towards the ladder and turned around to lower herself down to a rung. She felt her legs shake as she closed her eyes to try and get a grip on herself._ By the Light, how I hate heights_, she inwardly cursed. She felt one foot reach the rung, and she lowered herself to the lower rung. Once she tried to move the other foot, it was caught in her long robes. She tried to shake it free, but she lost her balance and slipped. She felt her heart race and her stomach sink as she fell. She tried to reach out for a rung, but it was too late.

"You're clumsy," she heard Roan say. She opened an eye to find that she wasn't in shambles on the ground, but in the arms of the scoundrel, Roan.

"How dare you!" Sabina roared, "I just lost my footing!"

"You were shaking," he said, as he inched his face to hers. Instead of teasing, his face was intense and expressed concern. _Wait. Concern?_ She looked deeper into his eyes, and it turned back to intense. She could have sworn he almost looked concerned for her. "Do you not like ladders?" He prodded.

"It doesn't matter," she tried to shrug him off. She squirmed in his grasp, praying he would put her down. Her body was reacting to being in his strong arms, and it wasn't a reaction she was used to. It was shocking again, and brought the strange fear along with the good feelings.

"If you don't like ladders why did you go up there?" He pressed, eyes searching into hers. Her hair fell back as she tilted her head to his face.

"I just wanted to help Amuuru," she whimpered. She put a hand to his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't drop her, but when she did, she felt his strong and taut muscles from years of his agility training. She shivered as she thought of what he would look like without the tunic.

"If you were afraid you shouldn't have gone," he chided her.

"Please," she gasped, "put me down." His face so close to hers brought out a burst of emotions all at once. She didn't even know what to do with each one, and when they all came crashing down on her, all she wanted to do was run far away.

"Sabina," he murmured. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she replayed his voice saying her name again and let it echo in her mind. It was breathtaking. "If you want to go up there, always make sure someone is watching you very, very carefully," he slowly murmured into her ear. She felt his warm breath on her skin and her skin tingled with the sensation of a man's breath on her neck. She felt a tight warmth growing deep within her chest, and it was difficult to breathe. She couldn't speak anymore, all she could do was allow him to take complete control of her body. She was completely paralyzed. He moved his head away from her ear, and pulled back just far enough to be inches away from her lips. Sabina gasped sharply as she parted her lips and closed her eyes, ready for him to take control of her. She felt his silky dark hair gently touch her face as he began to lower his lips to hers. She could even smell the scent of his shampoo, and once their lips were about to meet, Akken's voice boomed.

"Amuuru says she needs help in the house, Sabina!" He yelled in monotone. Roan quickly lowered Sabina to her feet.

"She slipped off the roof," Roan said, coolly. "Luckily someone was here to catch her." Sabina wobbled on her feet, and grabbed onto the rogue's shoulders to steady herself while the world spun in wicked colors around her.

"I-" she whispered, "I can't breathe," she finally croaked out. Roan steadied her, and held on to her middle.

"It's okay," he told her calmly, "just breathe in through your nose, and out of your mouth." He showed her and she followed his direction. After a few breaths, he asked, "Feel a little better?"

"Y-yes," she stammered. "I think I should go lay down." She walked gingerly to the house and left the two men out in the backyard.

"What are you doing," Akken said, more as a statement than a question, in clear annoyance.

"She slipped. I caught her, that's it," Roan shrugged.

"I really came to tell you that I got called into service." The warrior shot at his friend in clear agitation. "I have to go to Alterac Valley for a few days, but I can't leave Amuuru alone with the warlock until we know we can trust her."

"I didn't get a call?" Roan inquired.

"No, I pulled some strings. I actually tried to get them to take you instead of me, but they need more warriors. I'm not about to start making things suspicious right now. Maybe you should be doing the same." Roan nodded.

"I'll watch them. I swear to you," Roan held his hand out, where the scar of their blood pact rested. Akken nodded in trust.

"I'm counting on you," he shouted as he mounted up on his kodo and rode off towards Thunder Bluff to get to Eastern Kingdoms. Roan waved to his friend in the distance. The blood elf was going to do everything in his power to protect Akken's family, and he was going to keep them all safe. But for now, he had to know what was going on inside that warlock's pretty little head.


	7. Poisoned

"Oh, Sabina, you didn't go up there!" Amuuru exclaimed in astonishment as the warlock told her that she tried to patch up one of the holes in the roof.

"I tried," she shrugged. "But I am terrified of heights, so I had some trouble getting down."

"Oh, dear," Amuuru brought some tea to the warlock who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh by the way, Akken had to leave for a few days." Sabina's eyes grew wide.

"For how long?" She asked, fearing that there would be no one to stop the advances of Roan, now that she was paralyzed by his touch.

"Just a few days, he had business in Alterac Valley." The old shaman poured the tea into two cups and took the kettle back to the fire.

"Oh," Sabina sipped her tea.

"Don't worry, just stay on my property, and we should be fine." Amuuru smiled as she sat down next to the human.

"I don't understand, Lady Amuuru," Sabina stared into her cup. Then she looked up at the shaman with pleading eyes. "Do you mind if I ask a frank question?"

"Go ahead. And please, just call me Amuuru." The shaman nodded.

"Okay," Sabina organized the thoughts in her head as she chewed on her cheek. "Why do you protect the scrolls? I mean, if the Alliance wants them so bad to kill you over them, why not just burn them and be on your way?" She watched the shaman as she started to smile at the warlock. Sabina stared back at her, confused.

"Oh, dear, you are still young." Amuuru's face lit up into a big smile as she leaned her head back. "I remember when I used to think like that, too. It was long before I met Akken's father. I was just learning the shaman ways, and I had a hard time understanding the way of the Earth Mother."

"But that doesn't answer my question," Sabina prodded.

"Well, let me put it this way." Amuuru leaned forward in the chair, "I believe very strongly in what I protect. I would give my life the way my adoptive son's parents did, just for a simple idea of peace."

"But it's impossible," the warlock tried again.

"It is now, we all speak different languages. However, the scrolls are the bridge for peace. I am just a protector of the bridge. I don't believe it's the bureaucrats' right to make the decision for each one of us. We all have our own paths to take. The Earth Mother gave me this one." The shaman patted the human's small, ivory hand. "I don't expect you to understand, but I need respect for my life more than anything if you are going to survive here." Sabina nodded. "Thank you for beginning to fix my roof. But, if you listen carefully, I hear the light footsteps of a blood elf who doesn't fear heights."

"How did you-" Sabina's eyes grew wide and inquisitive.

"I saw the way you shook going up the ladder. You remind me of Kay." She turned to look at the door, thoughtfully. "Kay was stubborn like you, and he carried a lot of anger from the time he was very small." Her head turned back to the warlock, and she stared strait into the deep emerald eyes of the human, "Anger which I see inside you, but I also fear." Suddenly, Sabina felt uncomfortable since the inquisition was turned to her. "You hide it very well, child, but there is nothing to fear here, I promise you." Sabina shot strait up from her chair on the shaman's last words. The noise of the wood scraping against the wooden floor startled both of the females, and Sabina clenched her fists. The human quickly left the table without another word and retreated to her room.

_What in Azeroth is this? _Sabina paced back and forth, trying to calm her nerves as she shook her hands nervously. _Fear? I'm a warlock! I've seen and battled the fiercest of demons! _She paced harder as she wanted so much to just be back in Stormwind, minding her own business with no soul-searching. She didn't want to start thinking about what Amuuru knew just by spending a few days with her. That shaman saw deep into her soul, just like the blood elf. This was too much, she sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"Amuuru, what did you say to her?" Roan demanded as he entered the house after patching the roof. "She's been sobbing in there for hours," he lowered his voice so the human couldn't hear. Amuuru, from the kitchen table, removed her reading spectacles and gave him a soft gaze.

"She's coming to her senses. A sort of cleansing." Amuuru responded.

"Maybe she wasn't ready for that 'cleansing'?" He mocked.

"Roan," the shaman gave him an upsetting look, "that human has a lot of demons. And I don't mean her minions."

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't be so rough."

"It's clear to me that someone was rough with her in her childhood, but in a different way. They weren't looking to fix her hurt and fear. She has been a pawn her whole life, just by looking at her, the way she walks, the way she speaks. It's hard for her to understand why I feel so strongly about peace."

"Stop trying to fix her," Roan gave the shaman a scolding gaze. "I don't like it."

"Why?" The shaman raised a brow, "Why all of a sudden you are protecting her?"

"Hmm, that should be pretty obvious," the rogue gave her a wink, as he started for the warlock's door. He gave a curt knock on the door, and barged right in without response.

Sabina was curled up in the corner, but when she saw the light pouring into the darkened room, she quickly started dabbing at her eyes. Roan knelt down to her and handed her a handkerchief.

"Sabina," he said in a strong voice. "You don't have to listen to what Amuuru said. She can be harsh at times."

"She's right, though," the warlock confessed. Roan's calm expression didn't change as he put a hand on her head, gently. "I've never had the strength to really try and understand. I heard her call me a pawn out there, just now."

"It wasn't right for her to say that."

"It's the truth." Sabina wailed, burying her face in the handkerchief. "When I was a child, I never once asked Demisette, my adoptive guardian, who my aunt was. She wasn't cruel to me, just very strict. I guess I forced myself to walk softly around her so much that I learned to never question my superiors. I stopped caring, I just did what I was told." She paused for a second, but the rogue never said anything in response. Strangely, she felt a sense of comfort from the blood elf listening to her. "I feared the consequences of questioning my superiors. It's not really a sad story at all," she laughed a little through her tears. "It's just how I became."

"It doesn't have to be a sad story to earn my sympathy," the blood elf told her. "My sympathy comes from seeing you sitting in the dark, crying to yourself."

"Oh," suddenly, she felt foolish.

"Sabina, you don't have to be a pawn," his hand moved to her chin, as he tilted it up towards him. "I think you have enough fire in you to fight for yourself and what you believe in," he smiled, wiping a tear with his thumb. She felt herself smile a little.

"Well, it's nice of you to say," she tried to back away from his intense gaze, feeling shy.

"I'm actually really glad you-" Roan started to say, but they were interrupted by the shouts of a woman, calling for Amuuru in Orcish. Roan's ears prickled, and he felt a chilling sensation down his spine. "Stay here," he told the warlock, "It's Orcish." Sabina nodded, as she watched the rogue draw his swords, ran through the doorway, and shut the door to her room. She heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen, as a female's voice started talking in a strange language, and she heard Amuuru respond. Suddenly, there was a yelp of pain coming from the kitchen. Sabina covered her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_What are you doing, coward? It could be Roan that's in trouble! _But what could she do? _Fight._ Sabina grabbed her staff and summoned her felhound. She took a deep breath, and kicked down the door once more. She jumped up, stood ready to defend herself and attack the intruders. She observed the room around her, which wasn't a scene of fighting. A blood elf with golden hair was lying on the floor with his shirt removed, and blood pooling onto the floor. Amuuru's hands surged with green light as she casted some healing spells on the blood elf. She looked up to see Roan's swords put back at his sides, observing the solemn moment, but the most interesting thing to see was a small night elf standing in the corner, chewing on her nails. A night elf priestess with snow white hair, the traitor, Orlaith.

"What's going on?" The human demanded.

At the kitchen table, Roan, Sabina, Orlaith, and Amuuru all sat, passing around the tea kettle. Amuuru sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"This is very troubling," she spoke.

"I can't believe a rogue came and attacked you two right where I was attacked," Sabina said in awe. Apparently, Orlaith and Kay were on their way to visit Amuuru, when a dark figure came out of no where in the path, quickly stabbed Kay in a weak spot in his plate, and took off into the night. Even though Orlaith has been skilling up her healing spells, she wasn't strong enough to dispel the poisons that were carefully administered into the paladin's bloodstream. They rushed to Amuuru's, where Kay lost consciousness, and the shaman had been keeping him alive for the past few hours.

"We were just minding our own business, and both of us were wearing dark cloaks. You couldn't tell what race we were!" Orlaith squeaked. She covered her eyes with her hand. "By Elune make him well again," she prayed softly, but everyone heard.

"He burns, just the way our human did when she was brought here," Amuuru said. "He should make it, I think I know what spells will work on him."

"I'm so sorry, Amuuru, for coming so late." Orlaith said gently, "We just decided to shake things up a little and start moving around in Kalimdor."

"It's alright, daughter." The tauren nodded at her. "Don't blame yourself. There is clearly someone out there who is very skilled in rogue poisons to do this to Kay as well as Sabina."

"Someone who knows of the scrolls," Roan said slowly. "Why else would they attack you two? But not me? I was out the same night Sabina was out, and they didn't go after me."

"Perhaps they didn't have invisibility detection," the warlock spoke up.

"No," Orlaith made out through her rough voice, heavy from her tears. "It was a rogue. I know of it." The priestess gave Roan an uneasy look. "Have you been here all night?"

"Me?" Roan was shocked. "You're going to accuse _me_ of trying to kill him? First of all, I have no idea what kind of poison could do this much damage. Second of all, how dare-"

"Let's not get suspicious, daughter. Roan is on our side," the shaman interrupted.

"Forgive me, I just want my husband to pull through," she said sheepishly, sinking down into her chair. Sabina felt a bubble of sympathy for the night elf, as well as envy. The priestess had someone that she truly cared for, someone to share her adventures all over Azeroth with. How exhilarating her life must be.

"I do, too, dear. I do too." The tauren murmured, as silence fell over the table.

"Where is Brother Akken?" Orlaith asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Akken was called to duty in Alterac Valley," Roan answered, as he refilled the priestess's empty teacup. The priestess thanked him.

"Oh," the night elf stared into her steaming cup, and they all stared at her. "Is it okay if I go stay by his side?" Orlaith asked. "I just want to try and make him comfortable."

"Of course, dear," the shaman nodded, and the priestess rose to the room where Akken was staying, where they moved Kay into to work on him. She closed the door behind them to give them some privacy.

Orlaith pulled a chair up to her husband, whose ribs were wrapped tightly in a white bandage, but the side was beginning to bleed through again. The priestess sobbed, quickly covering her face with her hands. She felt something touching her leg, and she looked down at her lap, to see the paladin's left hand touching her leg. She looked at his face, as he gave her a warm look.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he croaked, "It's gonna take a lot more than this to separate us," he gave her a weak smile. She returned with her warm smile, and closed his hand in hers. The priestess touched her husband's gold wedding band and brought his large hand up to kiss it.

"I love you, Kay," she whispered. The paladin's hand was burning to the touch, and she let her hand fall over his forehead. He was drenched in sweat, fighting for his life, and he was fighting hard. The priestess channeled her energy to him, giving him everything he needed to survive the poison.


	8. Flame

**Hello All! To the anonymous male reader who left a very long review: Thank you very much for your compliments. In explanation to the difference between Kay and Roan, Kay was much colder in his interactions with women, and Roan is more upbeat and social. They both harbor secrets, [as most males do ;)] but what's a good romance novel without boys to possibly share secrets with the female of interest? I will keep all your critiques in mind as I continue the story. I have another rabbit in my hat for the ending! To add to the "forbidden fruit" edge that you spoke of, I wanted to paint Sabina in an image where she is abandoned and lost, but too proud to admit it. Versus Orlaith, who loved the Alliance and her family and had to chose between the two. Two very different women, but still give a "naughty-ness" feeling. Hopefully you'll feel that way after reading this chapter. To add one more thing, in Kay and Orlaith's relationship, Kay was clearly possessed a darker soul than the priestess, but he found comfort in the light of his mate. In the attraction between Roan and Sabina, we still have yet to find out who is the darker of the two, but who knows what will happen? :) On a different note, about posting your stories, I would be happy to read them! I was scared to post my stories as well, but I read that one of my favorite romance authors felt the same fear I did. I guess it didn't seem so scary after that! ~Chaser**

**Enjoy!**

Outside, at the kitchen table, Sabina felt herself tearing up as she thought of how devoted the priestess was to her husband. She couldn't believe that she was about to drag the priestess to Stormwind, just to save her unworthy hide. It disgusted the warlock to her core, and she shuddered.

"Is it cold in here, Sabina? We could start a fire in the fireplace for you. The one in your room?" Amuuru suggested.

"No, no," the warlock shook her fiery hair, which was currently pulled back into a long ponytail. The flash of red whipped around her head as she shook it. Roan was captivated by the color, and now beginning to forget of the dire circumstances taking place in the room next to his.

"Here, I'll get it started for you," Roan gave her a grin, as he walked outside to get some firewood.

"Will Kay be okay?" Sabina asked. "I lived through it. He can, too, right?"

"My son got a much more concentrated version of what you got last time, dear. It's a battle for his life, but with the combined efforts of Orlaith and mine, I think we can help him." The shaman answered, and she sipped the last of her tea. "I will go to help them, please make yourself at home." The shaman used her cane to help her rise from the seat, and she walked to the door. Sabina saw the door open, and she caught a glimpse of the priestess's head lying over her husband's shoulders. The warlock stood up and started to go for her own room to try to sleep, when she saw Roan coming in behind her with an armful of wood.

"You really don't have to do that, I know how to build a fire myself," the warlock protested as she tried to take the load from the rogue.

"Please, I insist," Roan gave her an innocent smile. Sabina felt herself giving him a smile back, as she felt a little more comfortable in the rogue's presence. He had such a certain charm about him, she was at a loss of words. "Don't worry, Sabina, just make yourself comfortable." The rogue kicked the door behind him, and it closed shut, leaving the two alone in the room. The fiery haired warlock sat down on her bed, and watched Roan's every move. He was pretty graceful, stacking the wood carefully in the fireplace. His gaze focused on the tinderbox as he struck it to light the fire. A few strikes and soon the fire roared to life. The rogue looked over his broad shoulder to the pretty female sitting with her ankles neatly crossed, and her lips parted slightly as she watched him work.

"Is that 'bed' comfortable for you?" Roan asked, as he rose from his position at the hearth.

"It will do. I'm used to sleeping like this, anyway." She admitted.

"Oh?" Roan made his way over to her and sat down in front of her, crossing his legs. "Tell me, what are you used to sleeping on?" He grinned. Sabina felt a little nervous, of how close the rogue was getting, and of telling Roan where she slept. Which was scarier? She couldn't answer that.

"Just whatever I can get my hands on. You know how traveling is," she shrugged, trying to keep her cool. The rogue was clearly unimpressed, and he put his hand on his chin.

"You are a mystery, Sabina," he shook his head, his dark locks moving and glowing with the light of the fire behind him. Her eyes grew wider, not knowing how to respond. Inside, her heart soared, as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"W-what do you mean?" She grabbed handfuls of hay and squeezed it tight, trying to keep a poker face around Roan, but slowly losing the battle.

"I mean," he leaned into her, his beautiful face inches from hers, "Do you feel a dire sense of longing for me the way I do for you?" Sabina's heart raced and her head chanted _yes, yes, yes_. A race of emotions suddenly flooded through her, fear, hope, and a certain warm sensation in between her legs that made her unsure of what was going on.

"I-I don't know," Sabina stammered, dumbly, and the blood elf reached for her.

"All I know is, I have been left with a hunger since our interruption this afternoon." His eyes narrowed, as they filled with desire for the human. She felt his large hand wrap around the back of her neck, and the fire his touch always brought warmed her all over. He slowly pulled her closer to him, and captured her lips in his. Sabina slowly let her tongue creep from her mouth to his lips, as she desired a taste from the moment he first spoke her name from his strong lips. She heard him give a little groan, which sent her into the thrill of excitement. Electricity surged through her body, and she shuddered against him. Her insides twisted, and that warm sensation between her legs glowed with heat. Against her better judgment, which was now miles away, she reached up with her small hands and ran them through the rogue's dark hair, He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

This was so much more than what she thought kissing a man would be like. It awakened a part of her body that she never knew was there before. Roan knew exactly what he was doing with his strong lips. The blood elf's hand suddenly started to drift down from her neck, and he took one of her full breasts in his hand. Sabina squirmed, for no one had touched her in such a way, but he took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist, making it impossible for her to escape. He rolled a finger over a taut nipple, and she gasped. A rising sense of pleasure came over her as she was now intoxicated by the way the blood elf was touching her. He moved his weight over her, as he pushed her down onto the pallet of straw and blankets. She trembled beneath him as he lowered himself on top of her. She breathed in sharply as she felt his pulsating manhood pressed against her soft middle.

"By the Light, Sabina," she thought she heard him say in a deep, hungry voice. She surprised herself at how badly she desired the rogue, her hands moving from his neck to drift to his abs. She let her soft fingers run up and down, slowly, soaking in what his many years of rogue training had done to his male body. Roan clenched his teeth as the warlock explored his body, and moved to her neck, kissing her soft skin and breathing in her scent. It was heavenly and exhilarating, as was her feminine curves. By the Light, he wanted her. He had never felt such a savage desire for another female as he did for the little warlock beneath him. His only desire at that moment was making Sabina his, in every way. Just a sample of how wonderful she was would not be enough to slake what was growing inside of him. His manhood throbbed in pain, as it demanded Sabina's wet heat surrounding it. He cursed, as he ground his teeth.

"Oh, Roan," Sabina said, gutturally, dripping with red hot desire. With her voice the way it was, all he wanted to do was make her scream his name all night long. He knew of the wonderful passion they could both share, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he shouldn't make love to the female. Akken warned him that if he played with this girl's emotions, it could get them all killed. He cursed again, as he pulled himself up, staring at the warlock's gorgeous face. He brushed her long, crimson bangs from her face, and she gave him the prettiest smile that he had ever seen. He cursed again.

"Roan? What's wrong?" The warlock asked.

"It's-" He debated what to tell her. He had awoken the beast of passion between them, and he had never walked away from it before. The thought of hurting Sabina with his lecherous ways made him violently ill. Not to mention betraying Amuuru and Akken's trust. It was clear to him she was a delicate female, one he should be protecting, not harming. "It's nothing, sweeting," he mused, giving her a kiss on her forehead, and his lips burned with the warmth of her skin. Suddenly, his manhood started making demands again, and he inwardly cursed. This was going to be tough.

"Are you sure?" Sabina reached up to touch his cheek, but he moved to stand up, much to her disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning." He forced a smile at her, and quickly rushed out of her room to retreat to his.

Sabina was left, laying where the rogue had put her, confused, burning with hot desire, and feeling a little rejected. _What did you do?_ She demanded of herself, as she curled up into a ball and replayed everything that just happened. Oh, how she wish she knew a friend to ask what was going on with her. She rolled over, pulling the blankets over her body as a chill surged through her. She stared into the fire, waiting for sleep to come and relieve her of her thoughts.

Roan thought of giving himself some release, but he hadn't done such a deed since he was a boy. The thought of it was deplorable, but he was beginning to hurt from all the tension between that pretty little warlock and him. He punched the wall in front of him as hard as he could, the wood splintering and cracking from the force of his fist. Roan felt terrible how he didn't heed what Akken had warned him about, and now Sabina was probably lying there in the dark, confused and alone. He cursed himself, and flicked his hand of blood. Blood splattered on the floor, and he went to sit down in his hammock.

He was surprised how hot his desire burned for the human, it was something very different from what he felt with other women. Also, her kisses evolved with every passing second, which proved that she had never kissed a man before in her life. Which meant that she was a virgin. By the Light, virgins! He had never taken a virgin to his bed before, so she probably had no clue what was going on with her body right now. He rose to go to her room, feeling that he could explain what was going on with few words and more actions, but he stopped himself. He paced around the room, debating to stay or go. It was like fishing, giving slack and reeling in, as he paced back and forth from the hammock to the door. Finally, he settled on grabbing a flask of caraway burnwine from his bags. By the Light, what did he get himself into?


	9. A Fight for Peace?

Sabina sat at the table early that morning. She was the first to rise, which was abnormal for her. Being a warlock, the human mostly favored the nighttime, where demons thrived. Perhaps the rogue felt a warlock was too much to handle, with her practices of dark magic. True, she was shunned in the draenei community, so maybe he felt the same way the draenei do about dark magic. _Blood elves practice dark magic, though_. Also, he was not one to judge in his position, being a rogue. She cursed and pounded her head against the table.

Suddenly, there was a sound from one of the rooms, and she saw the door open, revealing the night elf priestess who emerged from her room. Orlaith clearly hadn't slept much, her eyes were puffy and had dark circles underneath. The glow of her elven eyes were darker, as she moved to the kitchen table.

"Good morning," the priestess forced a smile.

"'Morning," the warlock replied. "I'm making tea if you would like some."

"Oh, thank you," Orlaith pulled a chair out and sat down. "I would love a cup."

"How's Kay doing?"

"Thank Elune, I think he's going to make it. His fever is going down a little, and I got some liquids in him just a while ago."

"That's great to hear, I was out for a few days when I got a dose of that poison," Sabina spoke to try and ward of awkward silence between the two.

"I think his desire to stay in this world is very strong," Orlaith said, rubbing her temples.

"Understandable," the warlock said. "You know, priestess, you're wanted in Stormwind. There's a hefty bounty up for you and Kay."

"I heard from my brother," she sighed. "They won't catch us, though. Kay and I have done nothing wrong except to love each other." The warlock gazed at Orlaith, quizzically.

"You know, I don't think we were properly introduced," Sabina said, "I am Sabina, a warlock who is being held captive here." Orlaith raised an eyebrow.

"Captive? Amuuru keeps people here against their will?"

"Well, at first I was, then things changed." Sabina said, sheepishly. The warlock's ears perked up as she heard the sound of Roan's door open. She turned her gaze toward him, as he dragged himself out of his room. He looked just like the rest of them, deprived of sleep and clearly worried. His messy obsidan locks were quickly pulled back into a foxtail, as he nodded to the two females sitting at the table.

"'Morning," Sabina flashed him a smile. Roan, hungover from the night before could only muster a forced smile to the human, hoping that she would forgive him for his rudeness. The rogue shuffled outside, and the warlock flustered, angry with his curtness.

"Sabina?" She heard Orlaith say. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine," the warlock lifted her head and ran her hands through her fiery curls.

"Oh my," the priestess blushed, lifting a hand to her mouth. "I've seen that before."

"W-what? What do you mean?" The warlock squeaked.

"I guess it's nothing," the priestess said, shrugging, but hiding a smile. She tucked her snowy hair behind an ear. Sabina gave her a quizzical look, but then she heard the teakettle whistle from the fireplace. The warlock rose and went to tend to the kettle. She looked over her shoulder at the priestess, who was sitting at the table trying to hide a smile. _Perhaps she knows what I'm going through_. A little voice rang in her ears. Sabina shook her head, she was too uncomfortable to try and open up to the priestess of what happened the night before. The warlock blushed at herself, for she had returned his caresses like a sultry wanton. How could she ever express what happened in words? Especially to another person!

"Sabina, is it?" Orlaith asked from across the room. The warlock brought the teakettle to the table and poured two cups.

"Yes," the human nodded.

"Okay, Sabina," she repeated, "how long have you been here?"

"About a week and a half. Something like that." She tossed her crimson bangs from her eyes. If Roan was going to give bad blood between them, she would be the first to oblige.

"So you've only just met Amuuru and Akken," the priestess continued.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, what have you learned about them?" She pressed, fumbling with her hands in her lap, clearly nervous.

"I know enough, like they are a neutral party and possess politically delicate scrolls." The warlock raised an eyebrow and rested her head in a palm. "I mean, if I didn't know about such things, wouldn't it be strange for me to be stickin' around here any longer?"

"Yes," the priestess sighed, "I'm just on edge. But there's something you should know. Those scrolls are not just 'politically delicate', the Alliance exterminated an entire civilian village just to try and destroy those scrolls." Sabina felt a twinge of betryal.

"What do you mean?" The warlock demanded. "The Alliance would never do something so brutal." Orlaith leaned forward and tightened her gaze on the female before her.

"Did you ever stop and think it was strange that Kay is considered a 'brother' and 'son' to these tauren? When Kay was a boy, he grew up estranged from the blood elves, living in a neutral village in Eversong Woods. The village was founded by his father, who wrote the scrolls himself. Once the Alliance got word of the scrolls, they sent in a small army, and killed every living being inside that village." The warlock suddenly felt ill. Her head pounded as she suddenly realized that the Alliance had it's own faults.

"Why?" Sabina asked, her voice trembling.

"To destroy the scrolls," Orlaith replied, softly.

"But why? Why would they kill everyone?" She asked, a little stronger this time. The priestess felt strange. A warlock with compassion?

"I don't know, Sabina." The night elf felt a lump growing in the back of her throat as her eyes began to sting. "All I know is, Amuuru came upon the village some time after and rescued Kay. She raised him as her own."

"How could we be so cruel?" The warlock felt rage surging deep within her, eating at her gut.

"I don't know," the night elf said almost to a whisper. "This is why we keep the scrolls a secret. We are all in danger."

"Why doesn't Amuuru just destroy them?" Sabina demanded.

"I am not at liberty to speak for her, I'm sorry." Orlaith replied, lowering her head.

"Don't apologize," a strong voice said from across the room. The females looked over to see Amuuru, standing tall, but leaning gently on her cane. "Sabina, do you really wish to know why I do not destroy the scrolls?" The warlock swallowed, but stuck her chin out in defiance.

"Yes," her eyes glowed with her spirit. The shaman made her way across the room, grabbing a teacup from the pantry, moved to the table and sat down.

"Dear, I explained to you once that I believe strongly in peace. However, one reason, as petty as it may sound, I will not back down to such a despicable intimidation." The shaman poured herself some of the tea on the table. "I think the decision of peace should be for each individual in Azeroth, not for someone who is in a 'higher power'. Look at my son and my new daughter. They found something much more exalted than a dispute between the factions. Love will always conquer the evil intentions of the twisted-mind." Sabina began to open her mouth in response, but the shaman held her hand up. "Dear, I'm going to stop you right there. Before you let your anger take control, meditate on what I have said." Orlaith looked from the shaman to the warlock in disbelief. The warlock seemed to glow with anger, and the shaman remained peaceful, sipping her tea as if alone in her garden. The priestess smiled inwardly, praying that she could only be as strong as the tauren someday.

The warlock had stormed out of the kitchen hours ago, and was now currently acting her frustrations out on low ranking critters and roaming beasts. Sabina had successfully smeared the blood on the peaceful meadows of Red Cloud Mesa, far away from intelligent life to not jeopardize the secret that was not hers to reveal. She replayed the shaman's words in her mind, trying to find a loophole where she could exploit and take verbal victory.

Sabina collapsed to the ground and rolled to her back. _"Before you let your anger take control, meditate on what I have said."_ The shaman's words echoed in her mind. Anger? Why should she not let the anger take control? Demisette had once told her anger was very useful in battle, because it controlled how intense a warlock's spells are. Sabina sighed and stretched her body over the grass. She felt her stitches pull at her skin. _By the Light, I just want these out!_ She opened her robe, exposing her soft midsection and those strange black stitches. It looked like spider legs sewn into her creamy, flawless skin. Well, at one point in her life it was flawless. She reached down to her ankles and removed a small dagger that she kept strapped there for emergency close combat.

The warlock took the dagger in her hand, and rolled to her side so she could clearly see the black stitches in the sunlight. Her skin was beginning to grow over them, and the area around the wound was now a purplish-green color, indicating the bruising was healing. She put her free hand on the area, spreading her index and middle finger on the area to keep it still so she could cut a stitch. She put the cold blade to her skin, and slowly moved the dagger underneath the first dark stitch. With a swift motion, she yanked the blade towards her, and yelped in pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had successfully cut her target. With her fingers, she grasped the knot of the string, and pulled it from her body. The sensation of the long, wiry object moving through her body made her muscles tighten.

"Sabina!" She heard a male voice call in the distance. Suddenly, she saw the green pastures spin around her, and her eyes fluttered. _Don't you dare faint_, she scolded herself and gritted her teeth. "Sabina!" She heard the voice call again, this time it was getting closer. The blurred image of the man was getting closer to her. She put a hand out to motion him away, and she felt large, warm hands clasping over her own. Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine as she realized who it was.

"Sabina, what are you doing?" She heard the rogue's shaking voice. Sabina forced herself to sit up, and she felt the breeze on her skin. Breathing in the fresh air made her feel a little better, and the world slowed down. It was a little cooler than usual, and she looked down to see her breasts were exposed during her stitch-removing episode. The warlock quickly snapped her hand back and covered her chest up.

"I was removing my stitches." She said confidently, as she tied the robes back together.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" He asked. She responded with a dark look.

"I am fine. I just wanted them out." Sabina crossed her legs and finally observed the rogue in front of her. He was covered in sweat, his obsidian hair heavy and damp. "Why are you all sweaty?" She made a face. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't think you're one to judge on appearances." He flashed her a sly grin, "After all, I'm not naked, lying in a field, removing stitches from my side." She pursed her lips together, and he chuckled at her. She was fun to tease. "I went to get water for us all, again, due to our unexpected visitors. I also went to where Kay was stabbed. It appears there was a struggle, the footprints in the dust show that the priestess tried to stop the attacker. He ran off towards the Barrens. I tracked his footprints all the way to the entrance to Mulgore, but then, they seem to disappear."

"Did he use a hearthstone?" She suggested.

"It's possible," he replied, "however, I don't think he's targeting just anyone. If there was a killer on the loose, then the number of guards would double on the path. In this case, there is no reports of murders. Besides, Mulgore is a peaceful place for low ranks. Why would the attacker use such strong poisons if he were trying to kill the low ranks?"

"Strange," Sabina responded, letting his words sink in. "So you think someone else knows about Amuuru's guests. Meaning they could know about the scrolls."

"But then why would they attack you? You had no involvement with Amuuru or the scrolls when you were attacked." Roan pointed out, and turned his intense gaze to her. Sabina couldn't help but let her eyes drift toward his lips. Her thoughts roamed from the attacker to the previous night. She felt her desire creep back up to her chest. The warlock quickly looked away and squeezed her eyes tight. _Get a grip._ She hissed to herself.

"Are you okay?" The rogue asked, his hand inching toward her to try and bring her back. His kindness was greeted with the human's hand slapping it away harshly. He froze for a minute, wondering what he had done to upset her. _Oh right, last night,_ he rolled his eyes at his own foolishness.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, as her head whipped back to face him. Her eyes flashed with anger. How dare he thought he had the right to touch her, especially after the rejection complex she went through last night. Roan watched her eyes, and suddenly felt himself aroused by the anger he stirred in her.

"I can touch you if I want," he gave her that irritating grin of his, "I saved your life, after all." The warlock could only reply with a bright red face, flushed in anger and embarrassment. She was not one to toy with. She watched as a dark smile grew on the rogue's face, and her anger grew to sheer rage. The warlock stretched her hand out, narrowed her eyes, and placed the Curse of Agony on the rogue. Roan fell back, as he felt his skin burn, and insides burst at the same time. He jumped up ready for combat, and allowed his vision to return to him, as he saw the warlock beginning to cast another spell.

He jumped at her, silencing her, and quickly sapped her. The rogue didn't want to really unleash his full power on her, but he kept her from letting another malicious spell escape those beautiful, juicy lips. Roan had tackled her into a rather hopeless position, with him on top, holding her hands behind her back, and his knee firmly placed on the back of one of her's. She slowly came out of his sap, and she started to swear at him.

"You cannot best me." Roan whispered into her ear. "True, that was a very powerful spell, but I am your worst enemy." He caught his breath as she kept squirming beneath him. What a handful this little human was! He was beginning to enjoy this cat and mouse game the warlock kept playing with him. He bit back a smile as he fought back the urge to kiss her cheek. Her small, curvy body beneath him brought back memories of how close he was to crossing that line the night before. The memories swelled inside of him, and the thought of making love to her in the fields suddenly crossed his mind.

"Get off!" She ordered.

"You know, if you keep this up, Akken would probably kill you." He told her.

"Why wait?" She demanded, "Do it, end my life." She looked over her shoulder and gave him a dark stare. This was a game Roan did not want to play. His face iced over and he gripped her arms tighter. She let out a cry as she felt bruises beginning to form on her wrists.

"Never," he hissed, "ever, speak like that again." His voice carried the chill of the highest mountains of the Storm Peaks. She was startled speechless for the first time in her life. Sabina usually knew which buttons to push on people, and could always take the heat. This time, receiving something so cold did not bring her satisfaction.

"Stand up," he ordered, as he started to get up and he jerked the warlock to her feet. Sabina tried to shake his grip, but he held tighter. She held back a cry of pain, refusing to grant him power over her. He summoned his hawkstrider, quickly tossed Sabina on, and mounted his bird. The creature squawked in protest with the weight of two people, but Roan dug his heels inside, and rode off back to Amuuru's home.


	10. Skraeling

Sabina was still fighting when they got inside.

"Am I to be thrown into the dungeon now, Master?" She narrowed her eyes, as they stormed through the foyer of Amuuru's home.

"You will have a greater curse placed upon you if you don't quiet your tongue," he hissed, pushing her forward, so she was inside the home, not just lurking in the doorway.

"I fear the curses of a rogue," dripping with sarcasm, yet she stopped physically defying him.

"You will fear much worse from me," he threatened. "If you so step one foot out of this house, I swear you will regret it more than your own birth." He spun on his heel, and slammed the wooden door behind him so hard, everything in the house shook with fear. Sabina stuck her chin out at the closed door, refusing to give him any satisfaction.

"Dear?" Sabina turned around to see the shaman, sitting at the fireplace with Orlaith. "Is everything alright?"

"He's the most uncivilized male I've ever met in my entire life!" Sabina spat, spinning on her own heel to the back door.

"Dear, where are you going? I wouldn't wish to upset him any more," the tauren called after her.

"The garden! I refuse to heed the violent threats of a barbarian!"The warlock stormed out to the garden, ready to destroy the plants in front of her. Then, she felt a sinking feeling of guilt. _How unfair, punishing Amuuru for the misdeeds of the barbaric rogue._ She sighed, sitting down in the middle of the garden, and gently touched a leafy green plant. The warlock had to figure out a way to get out of the mad house, and get back to Stormwind. Just put as much distance as possible between her and Roan, that was all she wished for.

Roan stood on the opposite end of the door, gripping his swords tightly. He fought the urge to go inside and shake all the sharp words from the warlock. He had sunk his blade into her flesh once before, but it was only to subdue her. At the same time, he was ready to kill the human on command, but now it was completely different. To wipe such a person from Azeroth was a deep sin. Hell! What was he thinking? She cursed him! Sabina had placed the Curse of Agony on him, intending to cause him harm. Even now, he could never do such a thing to her.

His body shivered with sweat, as he tried to shake the last of the effects of the curse from his body. What she did to him was a very strong spell, something he had never felt from another warlock in battle. Maybe it was just that she was fueled by rage, that gave the spell the extra edge it needed to make it so harmful. The rogue fell to his knees, and pushed one of his swords into the ground. He leaned his weight on it, to try and steady himself. Suddenly, the door in front of him swung open. Roan bit his lip, praying it wasn't Sabina, but part of it wished it was. He wished it were her so he could tell her to forget everything and just answer the call of their bodies.

"Roan?" He heard the shaman ask. "Roan, you look terrible!" He shushed her, so the warlock would not overhear.

"Decurse me," he said through gritted teeth. The shaman obeyed. Finally, the rogue's body began to stop screaming and he felt his bones and joints settling.

"Did Sabina do this?" The shaman asked, as he rose from his feet.

"Yeah," he sputtered.

"Bless me, I can't believe she got your health so low."

"With one curse," he added. The shaman's eyes widened. He watched as Orlaith peeked at them from the fireplace. She rose from her spot and guided the rogue to the table. Amuuru's table had grown in importance, for now whenever there was an important discussion, it occurred right there.

"How could she do such a thing?" The priestess asked, remembering the light she saw in Sabina's eyes that morning.

"I think I angered her," Roan suggested, massaging his temples.

"By Elune," Orlaith's face fell.

"How's Kay doing?" He had to change the subject, before he went to find the warlock and knock some good sense into her.

"Good as new," a voice behind them boomed. They all looked back to see Kay, standing triumphantly on his own two feet.

"Kay!" Orlaith hissed, "you should be resting!" She poked a finger deep in his ribs. The paladin staggered back, but caught himself on the wall.

"Hey!" He snapped in protest. Orlaith covered her hand to her mouth, ashamed. She hurried to his side and steadied him.

"Son, are you sure-" Amuuru began, but Kay held his hand up to stop her.

"Good," Roan interrupted from the ground. "We are going to need his strength. I went back to where the attacks occurred." The shaman gasped.

"Please tell me you weren't seen," Amuuru asked desperately.

"I wasn't," the rogue admitted. Then he explained what he told the warlock before their episode. They were all silent for a while.

"So someone knows about the scrolls." Kay said, slowly.

"I'm not sure," Roan admitted, "I don't want to get you all worked up over nothing."

"I will wait for Akken to return, then we will discuss what we should do. All of us," the shaman said.

Sabina sat alone in the garden for what it seemed like, hours. The shadows were beginning to get long, and she reflected on her fight with Amuuru and her fight with Roan. Amuuru's vision of peace was something she held so much passion for, something that she would willingly risk her life for. Sabina couldn't remember the last time she felt passionate about something worth risking her own life for. Perhaps she should open her mind to new ideas, new influences.

Suddenly she felt guilty for being so rude to the tauren all this time. She walked around Stormwind, the Alliance commoners whispering as she passed by. She was an outcast, being a warlock, and Amuuru was an outcast from her own society. Maybe Amuuru and the warlock had more in common than Sabina thought. She stood up slowly, and headed for the door. She reached for the doorknob, but snapped her hand back as if she were touching glowing coals. _What if she doesn't accept my apology? What if I've gone to far?_ She also wondered if she had done the same with Roan. His expression was very chilling when she suggested she should die. Sabina shuddered as she remembered how tight his grip on her arm was, as they rode to Amuuru's home from the open plains. His body was rigid against hers, when usually he was much less tense. Her pride refused her to turn around and check on his expression. When they got back to the house, she saw past his anger and saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. True, she held nothing back when she casted her curse, and that was probably crossing a line. Roan had been nothing but nice to her, bringing her food and helping nurse her back to health, and all she repaid him with was hostility. Then again, she wasn't interested in looking for a mate. She knew nothing of the game of love! Suddenly, the door flew open, and she was standing face to face with the blood elf. She saw his eyes widen, and she felt herself jump with the flash of anger that went through his eyes.

"What are you doing? Just standing at the door?" He demanded. Sabina froze, wondering whether to apologize or shoot flames right back at him. Roan watched as the warlock's pretty mouth twitched, and she wrung her hands in front of her, clearly struggling with something inside her mind.

"I-" The human breathed in sharply, and pushed her pride aside. "I wish to apologize, for before." He watched as her cheek color changed. A spark of amusement fluttered within the rogue.

"Before?" Roan raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't wish to upset you," she said slowly, "I-I was being s-selfish, speaking so cruelly to you." Her eyes fell to the floor. Roan felt his spark turn into a full fledged fire, and he couldn't stop one corner of his mouth to shoot up in indulgence at the warlock's expense.

"Please say something," Sabina kept her head down, as her face turned as red as her hair.

"So, you finally yield to me?" Roan asked. The warlock's head snapped to his attention, anger glowing in those deep emerald eyes.

"I'm merely apologizing for my actions," she said, through her gritting teeth. "For placing the curse on you, and using my harsh tongue against you."

"I can tell you what better ways you can use your tongue for." His dark bangs fell over one eye, making him look even more seductive. The warlock blushed, opening her mouth to lash out at him again, but he reached his hand out to her, and gently let the back of his hand drift down her smooth cheek. Sabina felt like she was out of her body, and someone else was in control as she closed her eyes and let herself savor his touch. All her head could think about was slapping his hand away, and running far away from him. Yet, something else inside of her could only think about what he could show her. Part of her really just wanted him to never stop touching her the way he was right then. She felt a sense of longing for what the rogue was tempting her with, but she also felt fear, deep within her heart.

Roan forced his hand to remain steady, as he felt it begin to quake with the warmth of Sabina's skin on his own. _By the Light_, the little warlock had no clue of what she was doing to him. All he could think of was getting her into his room, and taking her virtue as if she were his to take. His heart raced with the thought of her long, ivory legs wrapped around his body. His hand reached to the nape of Sabina's neck, and his other hand tilted her chin up to him. Her autumn lips parted, and he heard her give a tiny sigh. Roan cursed, she was not making this easy for him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her soft curves against his male body. He moaned in ecstasy as she molded to him, and he gently lowered his lips to hers. The taste of Sabina quickly entered his mouth, clouding his thoughts of anything but her. She gently kissed him back, and he just about melted right there in the doorway. She was learning fast! Everything that she was showing him now, only made his body beg to see what she was like under the sheets.

"Oh Roan," she murmured, as she tried to keep herself from completely leaning into him, but her legs weren't listening. The rogue had shown her so many new pleasures in the small amount of time she had been with him. She begged the heavens that he might never stop.

Then, they heard someone clearing their throat from behind them. The human's heart stopped, as she caught sight of Kay, staring at them. She quickly shoved Roan from her body, and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, h-hello Kay," She blushed wildly as she smoothed her robes and skirts. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, I was on my way to the garden, when I came across two figures blocking the doorway." He explained, trying to stifle a smile. The rogue felt the harsh reality of it all, as it came crashing down, filling the corners of his soul. He tried to suppress his growing anger as he clenched his fists.

"Please don't let me keep you," the human quickly plastered a smile on her face, as she moved briskly from the hall, carefully putting distance between the rogue and herself. Then, she stopped and snapped her head back to the paladin. "By the way, where are Amuuru and Orlaith?"

"They went out to pick herbs. It's perfect timing since it's getting dark," he added.

"I see. I think I'll go join them," she announced as she went to her room to retrieve her staff and be on her way. When the front door closed behind them, Kay didn't say anything, he just walked past the rogue and into the garden. Roan heard the door slam behind him, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Amuuru! Orlaith!" Sabina called at the two females in the meadow, and she saw their heads poke up from the tall grasses. The warlock picked up her skirts and started to run to them. Once she caught up to the women, she leaned over, bracing herself as she gripped her knees, panting heavily.

"I didn't know you were leaving," the warlock said, still catching her breath.

"You're an herbalist?" Amuuru asked, eyes wide with excitement. Sabina nodded, and started to straiten up to her full height.

"I'm an scribe, so Demisette made me train with the night elves in Stormwind." The warlock looked to the priestess. "So we're all herbalists? That's uncanny."

"Oh, no," the priestess smiled warmly, "I wanted to rebel against the stereotype of the Kaldorei. I'm a skinner."

"How violent," the warlock smiled in approval.

"Thanks," the priestess blushed slightly at the compliment. "I like to come out here and talk with Amuuru."

"About what?" Sabina asked. She was never much for girlish small talk, probably because she never knew many girls to engage in such intimate conversation.

"Everything," Amuuru giggled, amused at her own lightheartedness.

"Like love," the priestess answered.

"Love?" Sabina made a face. How boring.

"Dear, as I've always said to my boys when they brought home their own prejudices; don't knock it until you have tried it." She gave the warlock a wink.

"You've never been in love before?" Orlaith asked. The warlock hesitated, then shook her head. "Don't worry," she rubbed the human's back affectionately, "I was like that once, too. To be honest, I thought I was in love before I met Kay." The human looked at her quizzically. "I mean, I thought I loved the Alliance, and working in Outland. Unfortunately for me, I had to find out the love was one-sided the hard way." Orlaith crinkled her nose.

"I can't say I've always felt love for the Alliance, but I think that's just normal." Sabina shrugged.

"I've had two lovers in my life," Amuuru sighed, eyes on the horizon. The two females stared at her in disbelief. When she looked at them, the old woman smiled. "The first was my husband, and the second was tranquility. I guess the latter is more of a state of mind."

"It took me a while to see that I was in love with Kay. Oh, how I hated him at first, but then he really opened my eyes to look at things differently. I'll always thank him for that." Then the priestess smirked a little, "among other things." Amuuru laughed heartily, as Sabina's eyes darted between the tauren and the night elf. Clearly, they knew something she didn't.

"Tell me, Sabina, what do you think of the rogue?" Amuuru asked. The human's heart stopped. "It seems he thinks of you as more than an ally."

"He shouldn't think of me as that," growled Sabina.

"Why not? He saved your life, as I was told," Orlaith pointed out.

"True, had he not stopped for me I would not be here today," she admitted sheepishly. "However, the fact remains that he is a scoundrel, who doesn't take kindly to 'no'. Nor does he obey a lady's wishes to be left alone." Biting back a giggle, the priestess nodded.

"Men sometimes seem to have their own agenda. But do you think he's fond of you?"

"I couldn't answer that," Sabina rolled her eyes.

"I'd say he is," interrupted Amuuru. "He's got that look of fire in his eyes once she enters the room." Suddenly, Sabina felt her mouth go dry, and she felt as if she swallowed her heart. "And have you seen the way his eyes follow her around the room? Poor boy's smitten. He knows he can look, but he can't touch." Then, the shaman's eyes focused on her. "And that's what makes you all the more desireable."

The warlock burst into laughter, "You can't be serious." After observing the faces of the two females, she stopped laughing. "It's impossible! I don't know anything of him, nor he of me!"

"Come on, Sabina, you can't say you feel nothing when you feel his raking eyes on you," the priestess smiled devilishly.

"I-I don't know. He makes me angrier than anyone I've ever met before, but-" she stopped herself. There was no way she was going to open up and spill about what the blood elf was doing to her body. It was shameful, as if he had the power over her, which she was determined to not let happen. Yet, the aching desire that he was stirring within her was beginning to burn hotter with every time he was in her presence. "-but I'll leave it at this, I don't want to complicate things. I mean, I'm still trying to let this neutral idea settle in my head. Roan is a big complication that should not be tampered with."

"You like him, and you know it," a big smile flashed on the night elf's face. "How cute, we could have a fall wedding," she turned to the tauren.

"Oh my! It would be glorious!" Amuuru's smile grew larger than Orlaith's.

"No, no, no!" Sabina shook her fiery curls vigorously and clapped her hands to her ears. The other females continued to laugh.

"Oh, dear," said Amuuru, wiping tears from her eyes with her long skirts. "We should probably gather what we can now, the shadows are growing longer." Orlaith bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded in agreement, as she carried the herb basket.

"Sabina, won't you join us? We promise not to laugh anymore at your expense." The priestess managed to say with a strait face. The warlock looked at her suspiciously, but followed the women as they walked further into the field.


	11. Fortifying the Ranks

After the shadows long faded, a feast was prepared at Amuuru's table, which was currently growing smaller with each guest. Dinner was a feast which Orlaith and Roan had worked on, of Imperial Manta Steak, Tender Shoveltusk Steak, Sauteed Goby, and Smoked Rockfin. Roan taught her a little more in the art of Northrend Cooking, and she graciously listened.

"Thank you so much, Roan," as she took a platter of Rockfin to the table.

"My pleasure. But I know how much you and Kay miss Akken's cooking. I'm sure he'll be back soon," the rogue winked at her. Rolling her eyes, Orlaith couldn't stop a smile from creeping up on her face.

"What made you want to be so skilled in the art of cooking?"

"My family, or lack there of, I guess. I've been on my own since my youth. I figured I better learn to take care of myself, or I'd end up eating my boots at the end of the day."

"I'm sorry. Did you lose them to the wars?"

"No," Roan hesitated, "they just wanted me to be something I'm not." He shrugged, as he brought another tray to the table and set up cups and plates.

"O-oh," the priestess understood that feeling all too well. "I see. Well, my family wanted me to become a great huntress or warrior. Look where I am, now. And I'm happier than I've ever been," she beamed.

"Yes, finding the right class is important." He nodded, not showing much emotion back. The priestess felt she went too far, and her cheeks darkened.

"So," she changed the subject, "I heard that you and Sabina were caught in the backyard doorway." She raised an eyebrow and grinned. Something she learned from her paladin. "Kay told me everything." The rogue felt his ears twitch as he held back a cringe.

"Well, what exactly did he say?" Trying to keep his cool, the blood elf ran his hand through his sleek onyx locks.

"You two raised the temperature about twenty degrees. I must say, bravo! But boo at being caught."

"Please," it was his turn to roll his eyes, shrugging off her comment.

"I'm dying to know," she stopped working and looked up at him, her eyes glittering with excitement, "do you like her?" Roan felt himself tense up, and the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. Usually, the question of his feelings for a female were easy to answer. It came with a crude joke and shrugging it off, but this was Sabina they were talking about. She wasn't just any ordinary girl he'd spent the night with.

"Um," he stalled, swallowing hard since his mouth had suddenly gone dry as the Barrens. Then, he heard the night elf giggle.

"You two are cute," murmured the priestess, clearly amused with the match.

"So you've asked her the same question?" It was Roan's turn to be amused. He watched her hesitate, and then he knew he had his answer. "So why don't you share with me what she said?" An onyx eyebrow shot up, as he grinned with his seductive smile.

"Elune save me," fearing she might have said too much, the priestess shuddered and pursed her lips.

"Is it possible that the pretty little warlock means what she says, and loathes me?" He suggested, carefully examining the night elf's face to judge the answer. "Or could it be that she cares for me, but doesn't want anyone to know?" he lowered his voice, and watched as Orlaith's eyes grew wider and she squeezed her lips together tighter. Roan was victorious. He had his answer and smiled triumphantly.

"I see," he nodded, covering his smile with his hand.

"Don't you go thinking anything different from before, you darned rogue!" Orlaith cried, as she flung a wooden spoon at him from the counter. The blood elf ducked, and the spoon clattered to the floor, harmlessly.

"Or the bonds of sisterhood will be broken? Really, are we children here?" Roan found himself suddenly annoyed. By the Light, any talk of the warlock jeopardized his mood.

"I warn you, Roan, do not go changing plans over this news. She never even admitted it herself, I think she is terribly confused at the thought of you."

"'Terribly confused' you say? I can still work with that," he mused.

"Roan, please don't. You can see it in her eyes, she's broken."

"Broken!" he repeated, in anger and disbelief as a hand shot up to his forehead. "I think she's completely in tact, just too damned proud to admit what she feels." Biting her lip in hesitation, Orlaith felt that his latter statement was true, but her theory was just as correct as his.

"Just be cautious," she suggested, "and use the spirit in your heart instead of the spirit in your breeches." Orlaith leaned out the kitchen window, and called for everyone to come to the table. She pulled her head back in, and gave one more ominous glance at the rogue before everyone else started piling in.

At the table, Sabina's eyes darted from Roan to Orlaith. They were watching each other closely, with furrowed brows. A disagreement perhaps? She wondered, as she picked at her food.

"Is it not good, Sabina?" Asked Roan, who had currently shifted his glowing eyes to her. Even though Amuuru was between them, she felt she was too close to him as the blood rose to her cheeks.

"No, it's good," she answered, forcing herself to look down at her half-eaten plate of food. Everyone else but she was already finishing up. "I just don't eat much," she defended. Just as there was an awkward silence that fell over the table, there was a knock on the front door. Everyone jumped, as the possibility of Horde guards could be at the door sunk in. Orlaith shot up from her chair, grabbing the warlock's wrist and dragged her into a closet in one of the back rooms.

"It could be Akken," Sabina whispered hopefully, as she silently prayed under her breath that the warped paladin who sent her on the mission to recover the scrolls hadn't discovered her yet.

"It also could be any member of the Horde," whispered Orlaith, as she gripped the warlock's hand tightly. "Or worse," she squeezed her eyes shut. Sabina found herself trembling, knowing she would never forgive herself if Roan and the others were killed at her expense. The priestess recognized her fear, and drew her close into an embrace. They silently clung together, listening carefully at the voices in the kitchen. Then, the warlock recognized Roan's voice, as he spoke calmly in Orcish. She breathed a sigh of relief. She heard Amuuru speak, and then a light voice of a female. _Who in Azeroth would come here this late at night?_

"Do you understand what they are saying?" Sabina whispered to the priestess.

"I think so," Orlaith murmured back. "Roan's saying that she shouldn't be here, and it's dangerous."

"Who?"

"I don't know. The female says that she has been looking for him for a very long time. I think she's hurt that Roan is rejecting her." The warlock felt a pang of jealousy surge through her body, but then silenced with a wave of relief that he was sending the female on her way. They heard the female sob, and light footsteps running out of the house. Then, they heard heavier footsteps chasing after the lighter ones.

"What's going on?" The warlock demanded of Orlaith, but the closet doors flew open, and they blinked as light filled the tiny space.

"Wow. I must say, this is kind of erotic," mused Kay, smiling at the two females hiding in his closet, both tight in an embrace.

"You filthy pig," the priestess growled, as they stood up, straitening their skirts.

"What happened?" The warlock asked. This was unusual, considering she would have first punished Kay, then stormed out of the room. However, there were more important things transpiring at the moment.

"A female blood elf came, looking for Roan. Roan told her she shouldn't be here, and she ran out of here." The paladin shrugged, "and then he ran after her." Sabina put a hand to her throat as she swallowed her hurt.

"Are you okay, Sabina?" asked Orlaith.

"I'm fine," she lied, as she dragged her feet to the kitchen. Amuuru was cleaning up the plates, and the warlock started to help her.

"Who was that?" Sabina asked the old shaman.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you know why Roan ran after her?" The shaman shook her head. The warlock felt anger bubbling deep within her. It was impossible that no one in the house knew what relationship the strange female had with the rogue. It had to be a former lover, seeking him out for a night alone together. To make matters worse, he had chased after her! He still wanted her! Sabina tossed her crimson bangs out of her face and scowled, as she roughly scraped the plates clean into the front garden for composting. After the table was cleared, she stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her. Amuuru rolled her eyes. How much longer were these two going to keep at it?

Roan chased the female into the darkness, determined to catch her. She stopped to try and mount up, he threw himself at her, interrupting her summon. She sprawled beneath him, and the blood elf looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Stop running, and just listen to me!" Roan ordered, grabbing her arms and pinning her beneath him. She looked away from him, casting her gaze out to the rolling hills away from them. "Lumina," he said, gently, as he touched the faded scar on her cheek. "I don't wish to cast you out, I just want you to know there are bigger things at work here than you, me, and Father." She nodded sheepishly. "If I let you go, do you promise not to run from me?" The female paladin nodded again, and he released her. She sat up and picked at the grass, nervously.

"Brother, I thought you would be overjoyed to see me," she said, almost in a whisper. He gazed at her, with sympathy for his timid sister. He caressed her long, dark hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Her complexion was like his, tanned and worn from years of harsh battle training, but in her eyes, they lacked the fire that Roan had.

"Lumina, I can't begin to describe how happy I am that you left Father's house and sought me out, but I don't know if you are ready for the burden that is to be taken on here."

"So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" The rogue's heart sank.

"There are rumors going around in the cities that there are neutral families scattered about Azeroth. A few weeks ago, I heard a light rumor from the servants that there was a very dark-haired rogue who had allied with one of those families, so I prayed to the Light that it would be you." She looked up at him, fearing he would send her away, even though she had traveled so far. Roan let the information all sink in, before he started asking questions.

"First of all, I have to ask because the curiosity is killing me," he scratched his obsidian head, "how the hell did you escape Father? Isn't he going to come looking for you?

"That's another reason why I sought you out, Roan." Her delicate face crumbled, and she fell into her little brother's arms. "Mother died a few months ago," she sobbed. The rogue wasn't surprised.

"Did the bastard kill her?" He winced as he remembered the beatings she endured were usually worse than what her children suffered through.

"I don't know," she sniffled, burying her face in Roan's shoulder. "One night I went to bed, kissed Mother good night, and when I woke up the next morning, one of the servants woke me to tell me that she had died peacefully in the night. I fear that it was all staged, that Father did somehow kill her, and that I was in great danger."

"By the Light, Lumina," he cursed something terrible, as he soothingly held his sister close. "I didn't know it had gotten that bad." She sobbed harder, trembling with years of hidden grief.

"I don't know why, but I think he felt bad for it." She made out through her tears.

"What?" The shock was enough to make him want to sit down, if he wasn't already in the grass with his sister. "How?"

"He started drinking late at night, and he locked himself in their room for hours at a time. He seemed to be mourning. He became harsher and stricter with his punishments with me, putting me in the cellar for tripping on the edge of a rug, and he started looking at me strangely. So one night, when he was giving me his strange look, I casted Hammer of Justice on him, and ran off."

"By the Light," Roan felt a terrible feeling deep in his belly. "I'm a terrible brother for leaving you there."

"No, no," Lumina sat up, wiping the tears from her glowing green eyes. "I should have listened to you all those years ago. I should have left with you, instead I made my choice. Today, I make a choice to follow where you are going. Are you really neutral, Roan?"

"Um," he hesitated. She spoke nothing of the scrolls, and it seemed like she had information that there were other neutral families like Amuuru's. "Lumina, you must understand, this is not an easy decision to make." He remembered the warlock, who was still struggling with neutrality.

"Roan, I've cast Father and Silvermoon aside, I'm so tired of living in fear of him. I want to be more like you!" She cried. "I beg you, Roan. Let me become neutral. I've had time to think about the idea, and it's settled with me!" She prayed that her brother would agree. The rogue sighed.

"I would take you in a heartbeat, sister. But the decision is not mine to make. Instead, I will take you to Amuuru. She can decide if we can take in another."

"Oh, Roan," her heart rejoiced, as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

"I didn't say yes or no," he protested.

"I won't fail." She said, determinedly. "When can I meet with Amuuru?"

"Tonight, I guess. Why wait?"

"Oh, thank you, brother!" She cried, knowing that her salvation was near. She could smell her freedom.

Inside Amuuru's kitchen, the family stood and sat around the kitchen table. Orlaith and Sabina sat at the table, Kay stood behind his priestess, Amuuru stood next to Sabina, and Roan and Lumina stood on the opposite side.

"This," Roan began in Orcish, "is my sister, Lumina." Orlaith gasped, and Amuuru nodded. "Do me a favor and keep this little detail from our little warlock," he said.

"But why?" Orlaith asked in Orcish.

"I would like her to squirm a little," giving a wolfish grin, Roan looked to the warlock, whose eyes were currently glued to Lumina.

"This isn't time for games!" Spat Kay.

"Swear it to me, or we shall leave." The rogue snarled, and the family uttered an oath of secrecy. "Okay, thank you. Now, Lumina has recently abandoned our father's home, and she has some useful gossip that she heard in the cities. Tell them, sister."

"There are other families like yourselves. They hide within the ranks of Horde society, and some are banished to the far corners of Azeroth." The female paladin explained. "Also, there was a whisper of a dark-haired rogue among those lines."

"So they know about Roan?" Amuuru chimed in.

"I don't know," Lumina admitted, looking down at the floor.

"So, why have you come here, dear?" The shaman asked. Suddenly, her eyes snapped to the shaman, and her expression turned soft.

"Please, please let me join you all." She begged. The reactions went off around the table, except for Sabina, who didn't understand what they were talking about. "I beg you, I will be the most obedient servant." She dropped to a knee, and lowered her head, as if kneeling for knighthood.

"Dear, please stand," Amuuru spoke, as she went to her. She put a hand, kindly, to the young female's shoulder. "If you understand fully what you are committing yourself to, you are welcome to stay."

"I do," She rose from her position.

"Then let us become sisters," Orlaith started to stand, and she took her paladin's sword in her hands. Kay started to protest, but she stopped him with a kiss on his cheek. She took the blade and sliced her hand. Lumina's eyes shot open in amazement, as the priestess held her hand out for the other female to shake. Roan whispered in his sister's ear what to do, and she nodded, taking her own blade out and slashed through her palm. She gritted her teeth as sharp pain shot up her arm, and she took the night elf's hand in her own.

"I hope Akken gets back before this harem drives me insane," Kay said, rather curtly.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Sabina asked in Common, as she looked around the room.

"Sabina," Orlaith smiled at her, "this is-" Roan caught her eyes and gave her a ominous stare. "-A friend of Roan's. She heard rumors of a blood elf resembling him took refuge with a neutral family, so she tracked him down to become a neutral herself." The warlock lowered a glare to the beauty that had just exchanged blood with the priestess. The female paladin's eyes grew wide, as she feared the warlock was challenging her.

"Roan," Sabina's vengeful glance switched to the rogue, who was hiding his amusement in how much she was affected by all of this. "You're a loathsome swine who I do not wish to associate myself with anymore." With that she stuck her chin out, and spun on her heel to her room, slamming the door behind her. The rest of the family was left to themselves. Kay started laughing, as Amuuru and Orlaith shook their heads at the rogue.

"Don't worry," he grinned. "She'll come around."


	12. A Touch of Sin

Roan awoke the next morning to the sounds of plate clanking together. He looked up to see his sister in silken lavender skirts, as she piled her armor to the side.

"Lumina," he growled. It felt far too early to rise.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked timidly, as she abandoned her armor. "I was going to clean it," she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Where did you get those?" He asked.

"The robes? It's some of Orlaith's. She said that plate would be too hot and cumbersome to wear casually."

"Where did Orlaith get the time to make such a dress?" He grumbled, scratching his eye.

"This morning. Why, Roan, it's almost noon!" The rogue let out an angry grunt, as he threw a pillow at his sister to banish her from the room. She giggled and flounced off. As she closed the door behind her, he tried to roll over in the hammock and go back to sleep. Lumina had slept in his room that night, and he had spent most of the night expelling the thoughts of their family from her mind. She also asked him about the scary warlock girl who had glared at her from the table. Roan had laughed and changed the subject. Now that he was quiet, he could hear noises from the kitchen, and voices. He heard Amuuru's deep and kind voice, and his ears perked up when he heard the warlock's voice. The rogue forced himself to rise from the bed, and he went to the mirror to pull his onyx hair back into a foxtail. He checked to make sure he wasn't about to embarrass himself with sleep in his eyes, or a line of drool across his cheek from the night before. Then he departed through the door, and bellowed,

"Who here dares wake the wrath of a rogue?" He looked at the table to see all four women sitting around with teacups in their hands. His gaze directly went to Sabina, and locked eyes with her. Those passionate deep green eyes stared back at him, and his eyes fell to her luscious mouth. The rogue felt his shaft harden as she licked the corner of her mouth. He strolled over to her, and she snapped her head back to the women to excuse herself. She jumped up from her seat and coolly walked towards the garden. The back door slammed behind her, and Roan grinned. She was so much fun to tease, and she reacted just the way he wanted her to.

"Brother, it seems you have made her angry," Lumina piped up.

"I rather enjoy her tantrums." He mused, and shot her a grin. But he wondered how much longer she was going to resist him, for the thoughts and desires of her were now beginning to take a toll on him.

"I think you should be careful. You may have taken things a bit too far." Amuuru suggested.

"It's not my fault, is it?" The female paladin asked, timidly.

"By Elune, darling, don't think for a minute that the warlock's anger is your fault. In any way." Orlaith leaned over and patted her hand. "Your brother, is trying to make her jealous for some sadistic reason."

"What was that?" Rage flashed in the rogue's eyes, as the priestess smiled and shook her head.

"Oh dear," Lumina giggled. "Roan can be a bit of a handful when it comes to females." She looked at her brother, who shrugged at her. "I think he has trouble with keeping females, he's used to just loving and leaving."

"You know I'm sitting right here, sister," he mumbled, disturbed that his sister somehow learned of his sinful ways.

"You're going to have to fix this," sipping her tea, the shaman mused at his sake.

"I don't need to fix anything," he glared, growing tired of the female banter. "Where the hell is Kay?"

"What's the matter?" Orlaith asked, knowing her husband was in the backyard, mending the fence.

"Our food rations are dwindling. It's time for a hunt." The rogue snarled, feeling the need to escape all the females surrounding him. Akken couldn't come home soon enough, he was getting tired of the arrogant paladin. "On second thought, I'll go by myself." He retrieved his swords and armor, and hustled through the door to mount up and escape. Some blood on his hands would feel invigorating right about now.

"Scoundrel," snarled Sabina as she paced back and forth in the grass as she wrung her hands. She hadn't said a word while the females drank their tea, she just watched everyone enjoying themselves. Why did she feel so empty? Whenever the timid blood elf smiled, why did she feel like someone stabbed her in the middle, and twisted the dagger inside? "Stupid rogue," she hissed, kicking a stone in her path, trying to hold on to her anger. Anger was easier to understand than the pain she felt not knowing what the relationship Roan had with the blood elf.

"You okay?" A voice came from behind her. She whipped around to see the golden haired blood elf, gathering up his tools beside a few tall tomato plants. The warlock went bright red.

"O-oh. Kay," she felt bad that the only few times she had spent with her comrade were awkward moments where he caught her when she thought she was alone. "I didn't see you there."

"I was fixing the wire here," he explained. "My mom has been complaining about critters getting into her garden." She noted that Kay rarely smiled, except when Orlaith was around. He seemed cold, and somewhat distant from human life. She shivered and longed to be back in the house.

"Yes," she said, dumbly, robbed of all speech.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kay asked again, rising from his position. Sabina observed the differences between the scowling paladin and the charming rogue; like how the paladin's lips were thinner than Roan's. Kay held himself with such discipline and sincerity, it gave him the appearance of being much older than he was. Strangely, she felt herself missing the presence of the rogue, who would be poking fun at her instead of speaking so seriously.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, bringing a hand to her chest. Kay shrugged, and looked away to the horizon.

"You know, he only plays games with you because he finds your reaction amusing." Suggested Kay, then he looked back at her, with a brotherly fondness in his eyes as he smiled. "I think he's in grave danger of finding someone special in you. Keep your chin up," he patted her on her shoulder as he walked past her and into the house. Sabina touched her lips, remembering how passionately the rogue had kissed her, demanding for more of her. Her autumn lips tingled, begging for Roan to kiss her again. Then she thought of the stunning beauty that had come to the house last night, and she thought of Roan kissing her instead. A shock of pain ran through her body, as if she were knocked by a shaman's Chain Lightning. The warlock shook her head vigorously, as if that would banish the images and thoughts from her mind. Instead of dwelling on such confusing emotions, she would try to calm herself, by meditation. The warlock knelt down in the grass and folded her hands in her lap. She would banish all thoughts from her mind, and try to get her mind strait.

The afternoon changed to late evening, as Roan brought in his catch to feed everyone. He dropped the dead beasts beside the doorway, and called for Orlaith. The skinner could easily gut the animals and he could smoke them to make sure they didn't spoil. The priestess emerged from the house and tended to the food. Roan gave her an appreciative nod, as he went around the back to rinse the blood from his hands. There, he stopped dead in his tracks, as the sight of Sabina made his heart skip a beat. She was meditating, with her eyes closed, and her back was to him. He cursed himself, for the sight of the innocent maiden had such an effect on his pulse. It was diminishing to be so infatuated with her like a puppy. However, he couldn't help ravishing his eyes on her. His gaze followed the curvatures of her back and middle, and he settled on her round bottom that was settled on her feet, as she had tucked them under her to concentrate on meditation. Roan couldn't help himself, as raging desire pulsed through his veins. He crept through the grass in stealth, eyes locked on his target as she continued meditation, unsuspecting of any attack. The rouge crept in front of her, and knelt before her. By the Light, she was so enchantingly beautiful, her lashes fanned over her creamy, flawless cheeks, sprinkled with tiny freckles. Her autumn lips were soft and round, and the remembrance of her taste filled his mouth. His mouth went dry, then he gently raised his mouth to her down turned face, unable to control himself any further.

Sabina felt pressure on her lips, as she opened her eyes to see the faded figure of the blood elf, as he slowly materialized in front of her, his concentration elsewhere at the moment. She started to pull back, alarmed at his boldness, but Roan deepened the kiss, as it turned from soft and inviting to hot and demanding. Sabina knew she couldn't deny him and gave in, closing her eyes and softening as a lightly calloused hand reached up to the back of her neck. Sharp tingling rushed through her neck, where he held a tight, but surprisingly gentle grip on her. She shivered as she felt his teeth nip at her lower lip, and he sucked lightly. The warlock melted as she pushed her soft curves against his rigid chest, fearing that she would drown in Roan's kiss, but refused to break from him. Her small hands went into his silken obsidian-hair, and he started to lay down in the grass, pulling her on top of him. She straddled him, and clung to him, hungrily kissing him back as she desired more. The rogue let out a savage groan, as he felt her smoothness seat itself on his taut abs. His desire grew, as his pulsating loins begged to be inside the gorgeous warlock. He wanted to brand her as his, so no other could ever take her away from him.

He reached up one of her long legs, trailing his fingers up the silky skin, and he felt her shudder against him. _That's it, sweetheart, _he thought, but couldn't bear to separate his lips from hers. Their bodies had been denied for too long. Too long, she was left to dangle in front of Roan, tempting, torturing him as she refused his touch. But now, he could see for himself how much she wanted him. He slipped his large hand inside her panties, and Sabina gasped in protest, but he silenced her with a demanding kiss. Sabina felt the world around her spin, as the rogue gently rubbed her sensitive area. She was appalled at herself when she lifted her hips to him, to allow him further access. She felt his manhood throb against her bottom as she suddenly realized where this could lead to if she didn't stop it right then and there.

"Mmph!" She moaned in protest, as she forced their lips apart. "Have you no shame?" She demanded, as she thrust her body away from him in the grass, panting heavily as if she had run from Stormwind to the edge of Westfall.

"By the Light, you want me as much as I want you!" He growled, his mind clouded with passion. "Why deny ourselves the pleasure I could show you?" Roan's lust grew to sheer anger, he sat up, and looked down at Sabina. His eyes raked over her breasts, which rose and fell quickly with excitement.

"I never said I wanted you," she taunted, eyes wild with her defiant spirit. The anger in Roan's chest quickly switched to rage, as he snapped on top of her, grasping her wrists and pinning them down on the ground.

"Your body betrays you," he hissed, as his manhood swelled greater, pressing against the warlock's maidenhead. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep from ravishing her at that very moment. "You were warm and slick. You responded to everything I did to you."

"How dare you!" Fire rose in her cheeks, as embarrassment filled her. "Don't think for a minute that I would allow such a thing to happen right under the nose of your lover!" She spat, but to her own disappointment, amusement flashed across the rogue's face.

"Once again, you betray yourself. She is my sister, she came here to be neutral. Jealousy is not very attractive on you, Sabina." He taunted.

"Ha!" She went in for the kill, "Even if she is your sister! You probably got her with child. That's why she's here!" Roan snapped. A hand lurched out to her small throat, as his strong fingers wrapped around her neck.

"You will never, ever, speak that way of her again," he snarled, and the female struggled beneath him. Sabina then fully recognized the true power the male had over her, and she did not wish to curse him again. She also realized that she had taken things a step too far, and backed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she replied, and his grip on her neck loosened.

"Apology accepted." Roan nodded, as he finally released her. Sabina quickly scooted away from him, and rubbed the area where his fingers had wrapped around so easily. His touch had sent her skin there ablaze, and she was determined to try and suppress it.

"I have caught dinner for all of us, so if you wish to freshen up you should do so." He told her, as he rose and went into the house. The door closed behind him, and Sabina cursed him. How dare he threaten her! She took a stone and chucked it as hard as she could at the door. Then, she collapsed on the cool grass, breathing deep in relief. _So the beautiful female is his sister,_ she felt as the whole world had lightened a bit. _That explains why her hair is so dark_. She closed her eyes, and thought of how close she came to surrendering before the rogue. She squeezed her eyes shut, inwardly wincing at how much she desired his touch. It was only a matter of time before she would stop resisting his advances. And if she buckled and gave in, what would she have in return? He would probably grow tired of her, and find some other female to woo. Sabina bit down on her lip, as she knew she could never go through that, not in a thousand years. A strong, metallic taste filled her mouth and she realized she had pierced the skin of her lower lip. She pressed a finger to the opening to stop the flowing of blood. _What am I going to do?_ She asked of herself, as her eyes pricked with tears.

Dinner that night was, once again, awkward silence. Amuuru sat next to Sabina, Sabina next to Kay, Kay next to Orlaith, and the two sibling blood elves sat next to Orlaith and Amuuru.

"Um," Lumina spoke up, her voice wavering, "Orlaith?"

"Yes?"

"Could you pass the water jug, please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." There was silence that fell over the table, before Lumina spoke again.

"I was just wondering," she said to everyone, "how does Orlaith speak Oricsh? And I've heard you all speak Common to the warlock."

"Lumina-" Roan warned, about to silence her.

"It's okay, Roan." Kay's voice spoke up. "Lumina," she looked to her paladin brother with interest. "It's a very long story, perhaps someone will tell it to you in more detail later. The truth of it is, our family owns a very dangerous bridge to the Horde and Alliance's relationship."

"What?" The female paladin's expression grew to confusion.

"Scrolls of translations, dear," said Amuuru, "We possess translations of Orcish and Common, so either side can learn of the foreign language."

"To answer your other question," Orlaith piped in, "Sabina doesn't speak Orcish because she's never read any of the scrolls. However, I have had plenty of time to study them." Kay kissed her on the forehead.

"And you're very smart," he murmured.

"Oh, Kay," her eyes sparkled at the compliment, as she tilted her chin to him. Sabina made retching noises, which drew the couple away from each other for the time being. True, it was infantile of her, but she couldn't handle the tenderness between the night elf and her paladin. Not after she realized she could never have such bliss from the one male in Azeroth she truly desired.

"Would you like to learn Common, Lumina?" Amuuru changed the subject. The blue-black haired female's eyes widened, revealing a sparkle beyond her glowing green eyes.

"Is it really possible?" She asked.

"Well, you have to study it, and practice it. And the biggest issue of all is who hears you speak it. The knowledge of the scrolls require absolute secrecy. There are those who desire them, and are willing to kill us all because of them." Lumina gulped, but gave a sheepish nod that she would comply with their rules. Amuuru changed her language to Common, "Maybe our warlock would like to learn Orcish." A fiery eyebrow shot up as she thought of the benefits it would bring. She could ask Lumina about Roan's past, and if he was ever married before.

"I'll think about it," she decided. "Do we have any more of those potions Akken made? The ones that cure headaches?"

"You're not feeling well, Sabina?" Asked Roan. The corners of the warlock's mouth twitched, but she stayed silent.

"I'll get you one," said Orlaith, as she went to the cabinet where Akken kept all of his potions and retrieved her a small, red vial. "This one won't upset your stomach." She winked. Graciously, the warlock accepted it and excused herself to retreat to her room. After the door closed behind her, she downed the liquid. Her heart had begun to pound as soon as she saw Roan at the table, but he acted so casually around her, as if she didn't affect him. Though she was relieved that there was no competition in the house, he hadn't responded exactly the way she prayed deep inside. Struggling for power with him was also difficult. More difficult than obtaining her minions in training. Sabina touched her tongue to the spot she bit open on her lip. The taste intrigued her, for it took her mind off of the things transpiring around her. It stung a little, but her lip would heal if she left it alone. She gathered her skirts up, sighing heavily, and crawled into her bed. The warlock looked up out of her window, counting the stars that led her to the Neutral Family.

Later, when Roan was crawling into his hammock, and Lumina curled up, fast asleep in hers; the rogue looked up to the stars through his own window. He couldn't believe how worked up he was, over an alliance virgin. He desired her more than any other female he had come across, but the tension between them was beginning to strain his mind. Roan rolled over in his hammock and closed his eyes. He would have to get Sabina alone, without interruptions, to see where she stood. If she was satisfied with playing games with him, or if she wanted something more.

The next morning, Roan rose earlier than usual. He strolled into the kitchen to hear the disputes of the family that morning.

"We're running out of cooking supplies." Orlaith pointed out.

"And if I am to repair armor, I'm going to need an anvil," chimed Lumina.

"I could use more parchment, and we could always use more needle and thread." Sabina spoke up.

"Enough!" Amuuru boomed, as the women ceased their chatter. "My goodness, you all are like starved vultures! Now, we will make a list of everything we need, and someone will go to Booty Bay to barter for these things."

"I'll go," Lumina volunteered. Amuuru began to stop her, but she spoke again. "I've been here only a few days, so no one will be able to tie me with you all."

"It makes sense, but Lumina, are you sure?" Orlaith asked, and the female paladin nodded. She smiled fondly at her new friend and assured her she'd be fine.

"Then let's start our list, shall we?" Lumina smiled.

After the list was formed, Kay and Roan helped her get the wagon from the backyard. Lumina hitched up two of her hawkstriders to the cart, and hoisted herself up on the seat. She adjusted herself in the seat, for the plate she wore was heavier than usual from wearing cloth for a few days. She looked down at her brother's concerned face, and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Be careful, sister," Roan warned. "Be sure to wear your helm, and come right back." His sister made a face at him, but gave him a kiss on the cheek. He watched her leave, as the wagon slowly creaked away, heading towards Ratchet to make the boat to Stranglethorn Vale.


	13. Prelude

Sabina made her way around the house, humming as she put away clean dishes and utensils. Orlaith came behind her and put her hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," she said, cheerfully. The warlock smiled at the priestess's childish ways, they were cute.

"Hmm... I don't think we have any other night elves in this neutral home, so I'm guessing Orlaith."

"Wrong," the priestess lowered her voice to sound like a male's. "It's Roan. I'm here to confess my undying love for you."

"Stop playing," the warlock pawed at the hands over her eyes and jerked away from her comrade.

"Sorry, I thought you'd get a kick out of that," she gave her human friend an uneasy smile, and patted her shoulder.

"It's not that," the warlock sighed. "It's just-" She couldn't find the right adjective to describe what she was going through. "It is what it is." The priestess bit her lip.

"You know, when I was going through the same thing, it took me a while to let my guard down, too. I don't think you'll be rejected, hon, if that's what you're worried about," the priestess reached for her. The warlock fanned her hand.

"I'm fine, Orlaith. Really." She lied. The priestess pulled her hand back, hurt that Sabina hadn't opened up to her. The warlock, in seeing her friend's reaction, did something rather odd for her personality. Sabina drew the other female into a tight embrace. "Thank you for worrying about me. This is all so new to me."

"New? About being neutral?" The warlock pulled back, and looked into her friend's eyes.

"No, about having a family that cares for you." Sabina answered, and Orlaith let out a strange squealing noise, and pulled her back into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Sabina! I swear I will never betray you!" The priestess cried.

"H-help," croaked the warlock, who's lungs were in the first stages of imploding.

"Okay, Orlaith, I think you're hurting her," Amuuru spoke, as she entered the house from the garden, making her way to the kitchen. Finally, the priestess released her, and Sabina gasped for breath.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, Sabina!" The priestess huddled to her, comforting her.

"Are you okay, dear?" Amuuru asked the warlock. Sabina nodded. "I was about to go gather some herbs. Are you feeling up to it?"

"I am!" Cheered Orlaith.

"G-go without m-me," sputtered Sabina, as she sat at the table.

"Okay, well Kay is out mining. He said he would be back before lunch time." Amuuru informed her, "and I haven't seen Roan all morning. I suppose he's out, too."

"While we're gone, would you like to study some of the scrolls?" Orlaith suggested.

"S-sure."

"I'm glad you're interested," the priestess continued, as she went to the loose stone by the hearth, and wiggled it free. From the space in the floor, she removed the wooden box that contained the scrolls. "Ande'thoras-ethil," Sabina heard the priestess whisper into the box. It glowed with a yellow light, and then the priestess opened it. She handed the warlock a few scrolls.

"When you're done, just put them back in the box," Amuuru winked. "We'll be back in a little bit." With that, the two were gone. Sabina stared at the door, flabbergasted, at how much Amuuru trusted her. A short time ago, the warlock had come to secure the scrolls in the name of the Alliance, and now they trusted her enough to leave her alone with them. She could slip them into her bags, run off to SI:7, and be free. Though, her feelings had changed tremendously from then. Now, the thought of betraying the family felt like she would in part be betraying herself. The human had found a home here, with people who cared for her. Someone who held her when she was sad, nursed her when she was sick, and trusted her with their own secrets. Their own lives! Never had she ever felt so part of something important, as her role within the neutral home. She wasn't about to betray that, not for a second. So, Sabina unrolled one of the scrolls, and began to read. She was reading but a minute before the front door swung open, and slammed into the wall behind it. She glanced up, and when she did, her heart skipped a beat. There was the rogue, staring back at her. _Great. Just as everyone has left. I'm alone with him._ She silently cursed, and moved her eyes back to the parchment.

Roan saw the look in her eyes when Sabina looked up at him from the table. She was surprised, and even a hint of fear reflected in those dark green eyes of hers. His chest swelled with excitement, watching her as she nervously stared at the parchment in her hands. He cursed himself, for he felt the tightening of his breeches, and knew exactly who was causing the problem. She tried to look focused, her fiery, crimson hair was loose, and allowed to drift down her back. Though, some of her hair was dangling in her face, as she tried to hide her face from him. He watched her chest rise and fall, and with each passing moment, he watched as her breathing went faster. He casually strolled over to her, and pulled one of the wooden chairs out from the table and sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" He asked, even though he recognized the wooden box in front of her.

"I'm studying Orcish," she replied, refusing to look up at him. Instead, her eyes lie glued to the parchment.

"If you want, I can teach you some words," he leaned in closer, and breathed in the sweet smell that was Sabina.

"Roan," she whispered, "please." She finally looked up at him, to see those glowing eyes searing into her, searching for one form of submission. Just one, was all he needed, as he silently begged to find it.

"Sabina," his voice changed. "I wish to have words with you." The warlock gently bit her lip, fearing the worst.

"Amuuru and Orlaith could be back any second," she murmured, her eyes still locked in the rogue's.

"They are far from here. Don't change the subject," Her heart stopped. He had her right where he wanted her. She was trapped, forced to speak about what was the hardest for her to confess.

"Sabina," he felt his pulse quicken, and he reached out to stroke her beautiful hair which reminded him of Eversong Woods. "I do not wish to continue as we have been living since you came here."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play a fool with me," his voice was steady and unwavering, but his emotions were swirling around him, taunting him, clouding his mind. "You've enchanted me, for I cannot speak or breathe correctly around you. Whenever you pass by me, I'm too perturbed to move. When you speak my name, I feel as if my chest will explode, and my mind can't reason. Please, Sabina, I'm begging you to put me out of this agony," his hand drifted to her soft cheek, as he cupped it, gingerly. "Please, say something." The warlock let her own hand creep up to rest over his hand on her cheek. Her eyes swelled with happiness.

"Oh, Roan, are all these things true?" She asked, as she felt her own chest would explode with all of her happiness.

"As true as the snow falling in Northrend," he answered, his fiery gaze locked on her, as he felt his own true happiness teetering in anticipation of her answer.

"Roan," her voice quivered, "I don't know what love is, but I do know what it feels like to lose someone. All those things you speak of, though, I feel the same way-" As soon as she spoke the last word, he silenced her with his lips on hers, passionately demanding her response. He got his wish! She was his for the taking! The maiden confessed it herself, she wanted him.

"Roan," she whimpered between kisses, and his hands shot to caress her breasts. His tongue flicked at her neck, as she tossed her head back as his kisses sent that white-hot electricity surging through her veins. "Roan," she whimpered again, wishing to say more to him, but she was enjoying his touch to much for her words to go any further than his name. She heard a throatily voice murmur her name, and finally, he stopped kissing her long enough to speak. He raised his head to her eye level, and said,

"We are going to be alone for a while," he grinned suggestively.


	14. Blaze

"S-so, we're all alone?" Sabina asked stupidly, praying that he wouldn't sense her uneasiness. Roan's grin grew wider, and his eyes narrowed.

"We are, milady," he answered, and he dove back into her, hungrily kissing those juicy lips that had seduced him from the very beginning when her helm fell, revealing her complexion in the moonlight. By the Light, he had wanted her then, too. His hand reached down and grabbed her curvy buttocks, and he slowly started to work his lips down her neck, to her shoulders, and clavicle. Sabina gasped, for each kiss brought a trail of flames behind them. She moaned in approval as his hands found their way back to her breast.

"Sabina," he whispered her name, and she felt herself shudder in pleasure. Oh, the way he said her name made every nerve in her body tingle. He scooped her legs from under her, lifting her from the chair. Sabina giggled a little, enjoying how small she felt compared to the strong and powerful blood elf. He carried her to her room, and gently lowered her to her pallet. His heart was racing, he was in control, and he was going to make this a moment for his virgin to remember. He quickly relieved Sabina of her robes, he had been waiting so long, every second felt like searing pain to his loins. He had never waited so long for a woman before, as his blood raced, knowing the pleasure that waited for them both. He slipped his fingers under her panties and snatched them from her body. Sabina heard the ripping sound as the fabric gave way from his desperate clawing. She felt a pang of uncertainty strike her heart. But he was so intoxicated by her, he could only think of one thing. His mouth closed over her nipple and he deeply sucked. Sabina gasped in pleasure, and felt a burning sensation at her cheeks. This moment was so intimate, something she had never in her life prepared for. Suddenly, it felt too intimate, and she tried to cover her lower half with her robes. Roan was too sick with passion, too drunk with Sabina's essence to notice her change in feelings. He ripped off his tunic, and began to untie his leather breeches.

"R-roan," Sabina stammered, but it was too late. His member sprung out, exposed in Sabina's presence, basking in all it's glory. She covered her mouth as she tried to look away from what made Roan a male. It was large and masculine, and a little frightening; it was everything that confused her. She felt panic take hold of her as she heard her racing heartbeat in her ears. He seized her arms, kissing her neck, and she struggled against him.

"Roan, _please_, you're scaring me," she whispered timidly, but not loud enough over the thudding of her heart. She felt his manhood pulsing on her thigh, and she tried to pull away from him. He didn't notice her whispers and pleas, and he pushed his knee between her ivory legs. All he could think about was how she would feel surrounding his manhood. All he could dream about was making the sweet warlock his own.

"Roan, you'll tear me! You're too big!" she cried, as her heart raced in fear under her chest.

"Sweetheart, don't be silly," he cooed, brushing her flaming hair from her flaming cheeks. He linked her small hand in his own, and gently pushed himself inside of her. By the Light, she was tighter and smoother than he could ever imagine. He thrust himself to the hilt, deep within her wet heat, and savored everything that she was.

"Sabina," he moaned, his voice dripping with passion.

"Roan," she gasped, as she felt sharp pain deep within her, below her stomach. It ached greatly, a pain she never knew existed. She looked above to the ceiling, Roan, and his dark hair all blurred together and started spin around her. Then, she only saw black. Roan withdrew from her immediately. When Sabina came to, she saw blood all over the inside of her thigh and Roan's shaft.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," he murmured, kissing her forehead, "just relax."

"It hurts," she whimpered, biting her lip.

"Darling, it does hurt at first, but it goes away. Didn't you know?" He asked, smoothing her fiery locks.

"No! You should've told me!" Her eyes narrowed, and she felt anger growing deep within her chest.

"I'm sorry, sweeting, I thought you knew," he tried to pull her close to him to comfort her, but she kept her arms out, keeping him from getting any closer.

"You're terrible!" She cried, wishing to just be left alone for a while. His dark eyebrows furrowed, as he sat up.

"Sabina, how could you say such a thing? I adore you!" He reached for her.

"No, no!" She shook her head, and quickly snatched her robes to cover her body, but got another glance at his swollen loins. She shuddered in fear at the sight of it again. "Please, cover up!" Sabina begged. She turned her head away from him. It was all too much, she had never set eyes on a naked man before, much less knew what was to happen between a man and a woman. Roan had betrayed her, he should have explained before indulging himself. The rogue did as she asked, pulling his leather breeches on, and tied the laces up.

"Sabina, please," he reached for her once more, but she recoiled in horror from him. Roan winced, as he pulled back slightly.

"No!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at him, her eyes flashing with rage. "Stay away!"

"Roan?" The shaman's voice was heard outside the door. "Sabina?"

"We heard yelling from the fields," the priestess called from the closed door. "Is everything okay?" Sabina looked once at the rogue, standing in front of her, eyes full of confusion and sorrow. She ran towards him, and he felt the clouds lifting. _She has come to her senses_, he started to smile, but then the warlock ran past him, her robes flowing behind her. He caught her scent, and he heard the door fling open. He turned around, to see her collapse in the shaman's arms. Sabina dug her fingers into the kind tauren's warm fur.

"Dearest," the shaman began, and softly put her hand on the warlock's auburn curls. The warlock shook violently against the gentle tauren, as she buried her face into Amuuru's shoulder.

"Make him leave!" She begged, refusing to look up from her comfort in Amuuru's arms.

"Roan," Amuuru looked sympathetically at the dark haired blood elf. Roan stared at them all in awe.

"Come on, brother," he thought he heard the paladin say. The rogue reached down and grabbed his shirt, and then started to walk towards the females. He reached his hand out to put on Sabina's shoulder, but he caught Amuuru's chiding glance. Roan felt his heart fall out of his chest at the image of the grief-stricken warlock, trembling and clinging to Amuuru. He pulled his hand back, and with one last sorrowful glance, he and Kay left the house.


	15. Aftermath

"Sabina, dear, what on earth happened?" Amuuru asked gently, as she took the trembling girl to the straw bed.

"I'll make some tea," the priestess said, as she went to the hearth to put the tea kettle on the fire. Sabina lay down on her side, turned towards the shaman, but didn't let the tauren's large hand go.

"Do you wish not to speak of it, dear?" The shaman tried again. Sabina bit her lip and shook her head. It was too embarrassing to talk of such intimate details, how she knew nothing of male anatomy. "Do you wish me to stay here?" Amuuru asked. The warlock nodded, gently. She heard light footsteps of the priestess, and Orlaith sat down beside the tauren.

"Sabina," the snowy-haired night elf began, "did Roan say something cruel?" She handed the warlock her cup of tea. Sabina sat up in the bed, just so she could get the warm liquid down to calm her nerves. She tucked her flaming hair behind an ear and reviewed what the blood elf said. Quite the contrary, the blood elf had only said kind words to her, words that she had been aching to hear.

"N-no," The warlock sniffed, and quickly wiped at her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying.

"Did you two fight?" Orlaith asked, but immediately felt silly. The last few times the two had fought, they both emerged with their heads full of their own pride, and too proud to show weakness in front of the other.

"Not really," she said, her voice heavy with sadness.

"Dear, what has gotten you in this state?" The shaman asked, concerned for both the human and the onyx-haired blood elf.

"I-I don't know," she lied, begging her hand to steady as she sipped more of the tea. "I think I just need some rest." Orlaith and Amuuru looked at each other in disbelief. They looked back to the warlock, and nodded together.

"We will leave you alone, if you'd like, Sabina," the priestess suggested.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I think that would be the most pleasant right now." Sabina pulled the blankets up over her and put her teacup on the floor beside her. "I'm just going to rest for a while." Orlaith stood up, and helped the shaman stand as well.

"Sleep well then," Amuuru said, kindly, and they both left the room, closing the door behind them. Sabina closed her eyes, as she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. _What now?_ She asked herself, looking up out the window to the blue sky above, as if searching for answers there. She could no longer face Roan, not after his betrayal. He never explained anything, he never even said he loved her, or promised that they would be together. If they could be together. _Together_, the word echoed in her mind. She thought of how he laced her hand in his large one. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, as silent tears rolled down her face. She could almost smell his soap on her skin. But as she breathed in, she felt a twinge of pain, deep in her chest. The pain made it hard for her to breathe, as if she were stuck in the rotting tombs of Undercity. _By the Light, Roan_, she clutched her robes and wrapped them tighter around her, _what have you done?_

"By the Light, Roan, what have you done?" Kay demanded, as the paladin and the rogue filled the water trough for their mounts. Their hawkstriders squawked happily as they lowered their beaks to the pool of water.

"What do you mean?" The rogue crossed his arms in agitation.

"Did you see the human's face?" The paladin stared at his brother in disbelief. "She was absolutely terrified of you."

"Shove it, Kay," the rogue searched through his saddlebags, trying to look busy.

"Listen," the paladin stomped over to Roan, and the rogue spun around. The two men stood face to face, scowls chiseled, jaws grinding, and emotions aflame. "If you've done anything to jeopardize our safety, I don't care if you've declared your allegiance with us, you're gone." The paladin jabbed his finger into the rogue's shoulder.

"As if you are the one to make such decisions," Roan snarled, pushing the paladin back. Kay staggered, but quickly regained his footing. "Still feeling the poison in your veins?" The rogue taunted. Kay unsheathed his sword and shield, and the rogue removed his own swords.

"Boys!" A distressed voice called from the house. They looked over their shoulders to see the priestess running up to them. Her glowing eyes narrowed as she realized the two were about to fight each other. "Kay!" She barked, "How dare you pull a sword on a comrade!"

"How in hell do you know that he didn't pull it first?" Kay snapped.

"Put it away," her arms placed in defiance on her luscious hips. "Both of you! Now!" She ordered. The two blood elves eyed each other suspiciously, and slowly started to put their weapons away.

"I swear, we're in the middle of an almost hopeless war, and you two are going to start fighting?" Orlaith continued. She put a hand to her forehead, disgusted with the amount of testosterone in her presence. "I won't tell Amuuru of this, but you two better shape up."

"Miss Orlaith," Roan began, "the fault was entirely mine. See, your husband was only looking out for the neutral family's safety. I, on the other hand, was only looking after my own selfish desires." He gave her a graceful bow, and the priestess had to force down a smile. _Darn, he can even pull one over on me,_ she observed, and turned her eyes on her husband.

"Kay, please don't aggro the rogue. Roan," She turned to the dark-haired blood elf, "please don't aggro my husband." Kay couldn't help but smile at his night elf. The paladin reached for her, and placed his hand affectionately on her head. He mussed her hair, and she squirmed beneath him.

"Oh, by Elune! No! You have no idea how hard it is to keep my hair nice in this dry weather." Orlaith pulled away from him, but couldn't stop herself from giggling. Roan cleared his throat.

"Well," Roan patted his hawkstrider, as the two stopped fondling each other long enough to look up at him. "I think I'm gonna go be sick," he spun and walked towards the house, giving them a wave from the back of his hand without turning around. The priestess nipped at Kay's ear.

"Kay, I'm so glad you're better," she said, and the paladin turned to her, her eyes glowing brighter.

"Me too," he lowered his lips to her ruby ones. "I want you to make love to you, Orlaith," He murmured in her ear. The priestess nodded delicately, as she let her hand run through his golden hair, glowing brilliantly in the sunlight. With that, the paladin whisked her off her feet, and carried her to a secluded spot in the tall grass, and they did just that.

The afternoon came and went, as Orlaith sat at the kitchen table all day, waiting for her friend to emerge. Amuuru had forced Roan to chores around the house, patching up the floorboards and tending to the garden to keep his mind off of things, but all the rogue could think about was her. He cursed himself, as he realized how she must have felt. Here she was, untouched and innocent from the pleasures of the flesh, and he had selfishly thought of his own masculine desires. He acted like a brute, a careless brute who had only one interest at heart. However, his actions brought a tremendous amount of guilt with it. He wanted to prove to Sabina that she was the only female on his mind, and how sweet lovemaking could be. He would be as gentle as she needed, and make her fall for him, the way he had for her. As he hammered the last nail into the floor, he vowed that he would show her the gentle, charming side that he had done before.

At dinner, Roan watched painfully as Orlaith went into the warlock's bedroom with a plate of food. He wished with every element in his soul to be the one to console her, but the priestess gave him a sinister glance. The rogue sighed and sat down at the table. It took everything left of him, and Amuuru's scolding, to not press his elvish ear to the wall to listen to them speak. However, his ears twitched to the door, as he made out a few words the priestess and the warlock exchanged between each other.

"Hon," Orlaith began, as she knelt beside the warlock. "You should eat something."

"Please, I can't," begged Sabina. "Just leave it and I'll pick at it when I'm hungry." The priestess bit her lip, and ran her fingers through her friend's hair.

"I hope my advice this morning didn't-"

"Orlaith," the warlock propped herself up on her elbows, and gave her a thoughtful look, "it honestly had nothing to do with you." It was her turn to gnaw on her own lip. "I just really, really can't talk about it right now. It's too much." Orlaith nodded, and pulled a red vial from her pocket.

"I'll leave this with you in case you have a headache."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Sabina," The priestess rose from the floor.

"Goodnight," the warlock answered, and quickly turned over to face the wall so she wouldn't have to look at Roan when the door opened. Sure enough, the light flooded the room as the priestess left, and Roan craned his neck to catch a glimpse of her, curled up in the darkness, alone.

"How is she doing?" Sabina heard Roan ask with a worried tone, right before the door closed and she couldn't hear anything but the muffle of voices.

"She's very shaken," Orlaith confessed, as she sat down at the table next to Kay. "I fear for her."

"I do not know what has transpired," Amuuru eyed Roan suspiciously, but continued, "but I believe she is strong, and she will be able to get through this."

"I can only pray," the rogue mumbled, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. After dinner, and everyone was asleep, Roan stirred in his sleep. His eyes flew open as he thought he heard the sound of a door opening, but as he held his breath to listen further, the silence proved that it was nothing. He forced himself to relax and try and sleep.

The next morning, Amuuru was sitting at her usual spot in the kitchen, reading a letter from Akken. Orlaith and Kay emerged from their room, Orlaith wrapped in her blue priest robes, and Kay in his comfortable leather attire.

"Good morning," Amuuru said, in a singsong tone as she kept her eyes on the letter. "I got a letter from your brother."

"Akken?" Kay asked.

"Yes, it appears he's still in the heat of battle, but hopes to return soon."

"Good," the paladin scoffed as he lowered himself into a chair. "Why do you girls drink so much tea?" He asked, taking Amuuru's empty cup and turning it upside down, revealing she had drained the liquid to the last drop.

"You boys could never understand how calming lavender and camomile is to the soul," Orlaith turned her nose up, teasing her paladin.

"Whiskey does the same thing," Kay raised a golden eyebrow at her.

"Whiskey makes my head hurt and my stomach retch," retorted Orlaith, as she poured herself a cup of tea from the tea kettle sitting on the table.

"Whiskey is probably the best liquid on earth," a voice came from the back, as they turned around to see Roan, emerging from the backyard with fresh clothes on, and a towel draped around his neck. He went to sit down at the table, but first, shook his obsidian hair like an animal. The priestess shrieked, and Amuuru laughed, shielding herself from the water. Kay gave the rogue a dangerous look, but when he saw how everyone was laughing but him, he couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"So, what's new?" Roan asked, making himself comfortable at the table.

"A letter from Akken!" Orlaith announced, happily.

"Yes," Amuuru smiled, scooting the letter to the middle of the table. "He should be home soon, from what he says."

"Sounds good," the rogue nodded. He looked around the table. "Has anyone heard from Sabina this morning?" The women looked at each other, and then looked at the blood elves.

"No, we thought you would've checked on her this morning," the priestess said.

"No, I thought I should give her some space," the rogue's eyebrows furrowed. "Has she been in there since last night?"

"I suppose," Amuuru looked to the warlock's door. "She said she was tired."

"Maybe we should let her sleep," the priestess suggested.

"Someone should see if she's okay. She was still quite distressed last night," Kay chimed in.

"I'll go," Orlaith volunteered, rising from her seat. The priestess turned to the door and gave it a gentle knock. "Sabina? Dear?" She paused for a response, but when there was none, the priestess gave a second knock, a little harsher than the first. "Sabina!" She called again, but once again there was no response. Orlaith turned to the group, and saw an extremely tense rogue. The priestess turned back to the door, and turned the knob.

"Sabina?" She asked again, entering the room. The priestess's soft footsteps were heard on the wood, and then they all heard her gasp. Roan was the first one into the room, turning the chair over as he dashed inside. He looked at the pallet, which was empty, and he looked around the room. No Sabina. The rogue looked at the priestess, as she slowly turned to them, with a piece of parchment in her hand. Her other hand was nervously covering her mouth, as her jaw trembled. Roan snatched the parchment out of her hands to see for himself.

_To The Neutral Family,_

_Thank you for your kind efforts of protecting me from both myself and the Alliance. Unfortunately, I cannot continue to burden you with such a responsibility any longer. It is an abomination to hide behind such strong and caring people, risking your lives for my own. Please don't come looking for me. As insurance, I have taken copies of the scrolls that I found during my stay here. If I feel that my wishes are not being respected, I will send the scrolls off to Stormwind and Ogrimmar myself. Please forgive me. I want nothing but the best for you all, and I want my solitude back._

_-Sabina_

Roan lowered his hands, as Amuuru gently removed the letter from his hands. She paused as she read it, and Kay leaned over her shoulder to read as well.

"By the Blood of the Earth Mother," Kay growled.

"Elune save us," the priestess clasped her hands together in prayer. They were all silent, letting the events sink in, when finally Roan spoke up.

"I'm going after her," he declared, and he whirled around and darted to his room. He had no time to waste, who knows how many hours ahead of him she was.

"You can't!" The priestess cried. "She said she'll reveal the scrolls to everyone!"

"She won't do _jack!_" He snarled in anger. How could she betray him like this? He would surely find her and get a real answer from her.

"Roan, what are you going to do?" Amuuru asked, bewildered at the rouge.

"I'm going to find her, and if I have to drag her behind my hawkstrider, I will bring her back." He couldn't keep the acid out of his voice, he had never felt such an uncontrollable, red-hot rage sweep over him. She had just picked up, and disappeared. She thought she would have the upper-hand, Roan scoffed at her method of thinking. How dare she think that she could just abandon everything and live a lonely life of solitude, especially before sharing such thoughts with him. He threw his things into his bags, not caring if they were organized or not. _Let's see her best a rogue's tracking methods._ She could be anywhere in Azeroth, but if it took a hundred years, he would find her.

"I-I wish I knew she was flighty," Orlaith stammered. "I would have gotten my old tracking device out for such occasion." Kay put an arm around her to comfort her, and watched the rogue in front of him tear through the room.

"I don't need help." He snapped. "I'm a rogue. I can find her."

"What if she went back to the Alliance?" Amuuru asked.

"Tell Akken to keep an eye out for her. He can use any methods necessary of capturing her. I don't give a care anymore." His words held the chilling air of the highest mountain in the Storm Peaks, and the three in the doorway shivered with the cruelty in his voice.

"I will be back," Roan said, throwing his bags over his shoulder. "I will scour all of Azeroth if I have to, but I will be back, and she will, too." He stormed out of the house, the others following behind him.

"What about your sister?" asked Amuuru. The rogue stopped long enough to sigh and think.

"You can tell her what you want." He finally answered, "But we will be back."

"Please be careful," Amuuru called, as he summoned his beast.

"Don't talk to anyone!" Orlaith shouted.

"Comrade!" Kay called, and he offered the rogue his hand, "Don't let her win." The paladin's voice growled, and Roan took his brother's hand in a masculine shake.

"She doesn't stand a chance," the rogue snarled, and then he kicked his heels abruptly into his hawkstrider, and the beast squawked and started running, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"By Elune, these are difficult times we live in." Orlaith said, leaning into her husband for comfort.

"I think things just took a turn for the better," Amuuru said, and the two elves looked at her in bewilderment.


	16. The Search

It had been almost six weeks since she had last seen Roan. Sabina had left without even saying goodbye, but it was for her own protection. The rogue was unpredictable, she herself had become unpredictable around the blood elf. Sabina sighed, and looked out the entrance to the cave she had picked in Zangarmarsh, in Outland. She chose the densely wooded area for it's dark nights, where she could hide safely and disappear quickly from sight. The only people in Zangarmarsh were those passing through. Low ranks never noticed her, and high ranks didn't bother her if they did. During the time she spent living as a spinster in a cave, she started reading the scrolls. She was now fluent in Orcish, to make sure none of the surrounding Horde had targeted her as a threat when she listened in on their conversations in Cenarion Refuge.

She giggled at the thought of being the Spinster of Zangarmarsh, maybe there would be a local legend of a felguard, pacing back and forth around her cave. Life in her solitude wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Not much had changed from when she lived in Stormwind, since she never really fit in there anyway. Now she at least had a private area to go "home" to. Sabina looked up to the stars, and watched the clouds roll over the deep, dark sky of night. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and taking in the night air. She felt herself remembering the time when she looked up at the night sky, and saw a beautiful, obsidian-haired blood elf staring intently at the road ahead of him as he held her tightly to his chest, riding swiftly on his mount. She remembered how she reached up and touched his chin with her bloodied hand, and how sorrowful he looked at her when he glanced down. She caught a chill that ran down her spine, and she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. That was not her life, it never was.

Sabina turned to the inside of her cave, and she bent down and started to make a fire. Nights in Zangarmarsh could be cold this time of year, so it would probably be a good idea to keep warm. The warlock summoned her felguard, and watched as he materialized from thin air. The spiky creature let out a guttural noise, and Sabina gave him a slice of clefthoof meat. The creature groaned in approval as it devoured the food.

"Riv, I need you to do your thing tonight." She patted one of his husky biceps and smiled as the demon nodded his thorny head. The only creatures she could really get along with were indeed, her minions. They never questioned her authority, and never tried to do anything but what they were told. She tossed her flaming red hair and crawled into her bed, which she made from blankets she had purchased in Cenarion Refuge. Her mattress was a large mushroom that had grown in the corner of the cave. It was big enough to support her weight without buckling, and soft enough to have a peaceful night's slumber. The warlock pulled the blankets over herself, and slept with her face turned away from the entrance of the cave. She heard her felguard give a guttural groan from his post at the front of the cave.

"Goodnight, Riv," she said sweetly, and curled up with her blankets.

The next morning, the human awoke to a strange stench in the cave. She turned over, looking to her felguard's post, which was currently abandoned. Fear instantly struck her heart, as she jumped from her mushroom and grabbed her staff, ready to fight. She heard the sounds of thundering footsteps rushing up the hill to her sanctuary. She narrowed her eyes, ready to defend herself, and started to cast corruption. Then she saw that it was her spiky minion, rushing past her with a bucket of water, which he poured over the already extinguished fire.

"Riv, slow down," she said, as she took the empty bucket from her demon. "What's going on?" The demon pointed to the mushroom she slept on, and then to the fire. Sabina stared back, confused. The demon picked up one of her blankets, and dangled it over the fire. He made a strange noise, and used his hands to simulate flames, dancing up her blanket. Sabina looked in the fire, which there were tattered pieces of her blankets in the pit, charred blues and burgundies all in the pile.

"Crap, that was my favorite one," she knelt down by the pit, and picked up the biggest piece gingerly. It was the best one to cuddle with, because it was the softest. The rancid smell of burning clefthoof pelt also revealed that she had kicked off her warmest blanket into the fire. Sabina sighed. "Time to go back into town," she looked up at her felguard, who saluted her, ready to obey. She giggled. "Sorry, buddy, but I can't attract attention," she petted him on his arm, and dismissed him from his duty. The felguard vanished into the air before her, and she sighed. Every now and then she thought of how lonely her life had become, as the thoughts of home was kneeling beside Amuuru, gathering herbs, or giggling with Orlaith in the early morning light with a cup of tea. She squeezed her eyes shut, flinching from the pain of knowing what could never be. She gathered a heavy cloak and cloth armor. After she put them all on, she took a little water and opened her bags, searching for a little silver tub that she purchased from a strange troll in Shattrath. She opened the tub which revealed a iridescent purple cream. She gently rubbed the cream into her face and neck, and put on her gloves. The cream was supposed to give her the skin coloring of a night elf. The Neutrals and the Alliance were not looking for a lone night elf, but a lone human. She prayed that her idea would work, so long as she kept the helm over her head.

In the small town of Cenarion Refuge, she made her way to a night elf who specialized in skinning.

"Pardon me," Sabina said, her helm covering her eyes, "but I was wondering if I could take a look at your blankets. I have the necessary coin to purchase such."

"Sure," the night elf responded, giving a strange look to the human wearing purple cream over her skin. It was very strange to see the hooded woman return, but the young night elf just shrugged and ignored it. It was rude to pry into people's lives. "May I ask what specific blanket you are looking for?"

"I would like another clefthoof pelt," Sabina responded, looking at the other pelts that were hanging up to dry.

"Those are my favorite when I'm staying in Ironforge. I haven't been home to Azeroth in months." The female smiled, tossing her long, purple braid.

"Ah," Sabina could only reply, as the night elf gathered a clefthoof pelt for her. "Could I also ask what sort of woven blankets you might carry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You will have to go to a tailor for that. Try the tauren by the inn. She is a tailor." The night elf nodded in the direction of the inn.

"Thank you," Sabina gave her a few gold for the pelt as she folded it up and put it in her bag and was on her way. As she walked through the small town, she caught sight of a blood elf, standing in front of the tauren tailor, bargaining with her. The blood elf had dark hair, and she froze in her footsteps. Upon further investigation of his face, she saw that it was a much lower rank just passing through. His hair wasn't even as lustrous as the rogue's, nor as dark. She laughed at herself, feeling silly as she approached the tauren. The rogue spoke in Orcish as he thanked the tauren for her time and was on his way. Sabina stepped closer to the tailor, and the tauren lowered her spectacles as she put down her needlework.

"May I help you?" The tauren asked, in perfect Common.

"Yes, I would like a woven blanket. Preferably something soft." Sabina removed her coin purse, "I have the money to buy whatever you have."

"Yes, I think I have something for you," she smiled and removed her spectacles from her face. She opened one of the trunks at her feet and pulled a large, dark green blanket out. "This is made of netherweave cloth, and I dyed it so the men wouldn't give me trouble for the color," she winked. "You understand."

"I do," Sabina nodded, and opened her purse. They exchanged gold for blanket, and she thanked the tailor. With her blankets, she left the village. On her way home, she passed by the dark-haired, low rank blood elf she saw earlier at the tailor. He was currently fighting with an Umbraglow Stinger. She walked past them, but she heard the blood elf sniffing the air around him. She kept calm, but observed her environment. When she turned around to look for the blood elf, he was already gone. Sabina wondered if maybe he was just her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she really was going crazy, now that she had no one to talk to.

She sniffed the air around her, and realized that there was, indeed, a strange smell that she hadn't noticed before. It almost smelled like burning carcass. She sniffed her robes, and winced, pulling her head back. _So I am the one who smells. Lovely, just lovely_, she thought. The warlock kept walking back home as she tried to keep her head high, even though she had just walked through town smelling of rotting death. As she started to walk up the hill to her sanctuary, she noticed that the marsh was looking quite empty today. It probably wouldn't hurt if she bathed. The warlock looked over her shoulder, to make sure that no one really was around. She summoned her felguard, just to be sure.

"Don't peek," she whispered to the red demon. It grunted in response, as she removed her bags and took a bar of soap out.

Sabina waded out to the middle of the pool of water, and started relieving herself of her clothes. She lowered her body into the crisp water, as the coolness shocked her submerged body. She fingered the soap, and lathered it roughly. The smell of gardenias filled the air, and she sighed. She rubbed the bar over her creamy skin, and over the scar just to the side of her belly button. It was still tender at times, so she tried to be gentle. She remembered laying in the cave, removing her own stitches once again. It wasn't pleasant, but this time there would be no one to stop her. She lathered the soap vigorously, and worked the suds into her auburn hair, praying that this would fix the smell. She wondered just how long she had gone, smelling like that. She turned her attention to her robes, and she scrubbed them until they started to change color under the water as the dirt and muck were cleaned out. Finally satisfied, the warlock gave a smile of approval, and gathered up her soaking clothes. She put her sandals on and walked up the hill, with her felguard trailing behind her.

Sabina wrapped herself in the soft green netherweave blanket, and then wrapped herself again in the clefthoof pelt, trying to keep the chill of the night out. Her robes were delicately laid out on the rocks, as she patiently waited for them to dry. She listened to the crackling of her campfire, that she moved further away from her bed this time to prevent further fires. She felt drowsy, watching as the flames danced in front of her. She leaned her head against the large mushroom and closed her eyes, relaxing her body.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke, the flames had dwindled to glowing embers. Sabina reached for her robes, which were still not dry. She scoffed, and figured they would be by morning. The human crawled on her mushroom, carefully making sure none of the cold air touched her naked flesh. She wrapped her blankets around her tighter, and let out a sigh. That's when she thought she heard the sound of someone breathing behind her. Sabina quickly tossed to her other side, but there was nothing there. Her felguard was still at his post, watching the area in front of them. Suddenly, she felt like crying. She really was losing her mind! All this time in solitude was causing her to hear things that weren't there. She sat up in her bed, curled her legs to her middle, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Then, she saw a dark figure standing by her felguard. The figure attacked him, as the demon let out a terrifying roar.

_I'm not crazy! I'm under attack!_ She quickly threw her blankets off of her body, and picked up her staff. She started to cast corruption, when the dark figure finished off her felguard, and before she could finish her cast, the figure was beside her. She swung her staff to it's head, and the figure dodged perfectly. _Darn, I'm slower. I'm out of practice,_ she dodged a fist, and quickly tried to elbow the figure in the gut. Once again, she was too slow, and the figure quickly used her unguarded position to his advantage. He clasped his hands together, and brought down a punishing blow to her back. Sabina fell to the ground, unable to breathe or move.

The figure moved away from her, and started throwing logs on the fire. She heard the wood start to crackle, and in a few moments, the fire was ablaze again. She looked up to the figure, and saw an obsidian haired blood elf in front of her, sitting, staring into the fire.

"R-roan," she said, coughing from still being unable to breathe correctly from the rogue's blow. She started to reach for the blankets that she had thrown off.

"So, you must cover up in front of me, but you are completely unabashed when it's a stranger?" He snorted. Sabina hesitated, but with the fiery glare in the blood elf's eyes, she felt more ashamed than ever. She pulled the blankets over her body, and pulled her knees into her chest. Her face fell down to her toes, peeking out through the blankets. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He demanded. The warlock didn't say anything. What she wanted to say was how much she missed him, but she couldn't find the words. The last time she had opened herself to him ended up in betrayal. The blood elf pulled a flask from his bag and quickly downed the caraway burnwine. If she wasn't going to speak, he would speak enough for the two of them.

"So what have you been doing all this time? Playing house?" He sneered. The warlock looked up at him, anger flashed in her emerald eyes. "You're angry, huh?" He gave her a wicked grin. The warlock's mouth twitched, but she still remained silent. "Well, get your clothes on. We're leaving."

"Where?" Sabina's voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded high and breathless.

"Back to Red Cloud Mesa. You've got a lot of explaining to do," Roan stood up and turned his back to her, looking out to the night sky as she did the night before.

"I don't want to go," she said, timidly.

"Too bad," his voice carried a chill to it. "Get the scrolls." Sabina hesitated, wondering if she could somehow muster her way out of this mess. "Don't even think of running off. I am faster, and I can silence you before you cast a single spell." Sabina was a little hurt he thought she would try to curse him again, but she refused to speak up. She had lost this battle, and quite possibly the war if he led her back to Amuuru's home.

"Have you heard from the family?" She asked, curious as to how they were doing. The rogue scoffed, and whipped around to face her.

"Either you get dressed, or I will dress you myself," he ordered, and Sabina shivered with the thought of him doing so. She wrapped the blanket around herself tighter, and rose to check on her clothes. They were still a little damp around the thicker parts of the material, but she knew Roan was in no mood for reasoning. She looked up at him, shyly, and saw his hardened gaze searing into her; his expression was much darker than usual.

"Are you going to turn around?" She asked, timidly. The blood elf hesitated, and he licked his lips. He had promised himself that if he had found her he would be gentle to win her back, but another part promised he would be harsh with her for betraying him. Sabina watched as he held an inward battle with himself, and figured he was too angry with her to try anything. She held back a sigh and dropped her blanket to the floor of the cave. It pooled at her ankles as Roan was once again, taken by her beauty. His mouth went dry and he suddenly felt his shaft harden to full length. Even in her betrayal, he still cared very deeply for her, and only wished that she would do the same for him. He watched the firelight flicker against her silky features and curves. His gaze trailed up from her perfect, long legs to her luscious, round hips, and her triangle of red curls. He raked his gaze over her small midsection, and there was a scar right beside her belly-button. He kept going, his pulse racing and blood surging within him, as he fixed on her delicate breasts, both pert and the same size, with round, rosy nipples. He restrained himself to not ravish her there. No, that would not do. They both had to earn each others trust back, and Roan vowed that he would make it happen. He vowed a thousand times before, they would learn to trust each other again.

Sabina pulled her panties and skirts on, adjusting them so they would look nice under her robes. Then she pulled her light blue robes on over her head, and shook her hair free. Her waves bounced at her shoulders, and she bent over to pick up her blanket. Roan tightened his fists, as he watched her straiten up and go to put them away in her backpack. He punched the wall of the cave as hard as he could, but refused to let even a grunt of pain escape his throat. Sabina looked over her shoulder, to see the blood dripping down from his knuckles.

"R-roan?" She gingerly moved to him, until she was standing but arms length apart. She looked up at him with sorrowful, hopeful eyes, as he cast his own intense gaze down at her. In the moonlight, his hair reflected a glow, giving him a God-like appearance. His eyes gave their own fel-tainted glow, lighting his heavy expression. The warlock reached for his hand, and grabbed his large hand in her tiny, delicate one. She carefully wrapped the wound with frostweave bandages, tying them tight to make sure they wouldn't come loose. He wrapped his fingers around her hand, and she looked back up to him, hopeful for some explanation, some ray of light that would promise they would be okay. She dreamed that he would confess he came for her, not just the scrolls. Yet, it never came, and the moment left her cold, just the warmth of a fire dying down in the middle of a snowstorm. He just kept that same intense gaze, holding her hand in his own in the cave. Finally, he dropped it and turned his back to her. He summoned his netherwing drake, and it gave a guttural noise as it appeared before them.

"Do you have all your things?" He gave her an ominous glare, as if to remind her of the scrolls, because he was not about to forget. The warlock felt her face grow hot, as she bent down and dug at the earth, then removed the enchanted wooden box. She gathered her bags, and went to the rogue, who impatiently waited for her at the cave opening. She looked up to him, as he extended his uninjured hand to help her up. Sabina took it in her own, and he pulled her up and seated her in front of him.

"Open the box, Sabina," he instructed. Her fiery head snapped back to him, shooting him an agitated look.

"I would not be so simple as to just leave the scrolls strewn about for some stranger to find." She spat.

"I said," Roan snarled, "open the box!" Sabina felt lower than the dirt beneath the drake's claws, as she whispered the Darnassian words into the wood. It glowed with light and opened, revealing all the rolled parchment that had been stolen, safely tucked away.

"No eyes have seen it but mine," she said in Orcish. The rogue fought to keep his stone expression on his face, but he was intrigued.

"Hold on tight, little wench," he teased icily, as he dug his heels into the drake's sides. It gave out a roar as it soared into the sky.


	17. Thrallmar

**Special thanks to Tarerin, for her continued support and constructive criticism! Thank you all who are reading this for your own enjoyment, I love to be in the audience of a great story. It's actually the reason why I keep updating, for you guys! *Heart* **

Throughout the flight, Sabina's mind raced. She couldn't believe he'd found her, and he hadn't said any words of comfort or an apology. He hadn't told her he missed her, or how every thought had been of her the past month and a half. She was dying to tell him all these things, but her pride refused to let her speak first. After all, Roan's betrayal came before her own. She dug her nails into the leather saddle and leaned forward a bit, just to put some distance between her body and the rogue's. Unfortunately, leaving the warmth of the blood elf's body made her shiver in the very early morning air of Zangarmarsh.

"If you fall, it'll be your own damned fault," Roan hissed. Sabina whipped her head back, glaring with all the anger she could muster for the early morning hours. She clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering, refusing to show her weakness. "Silly girl, you think you can silence me with that look? Keep it up," he encouraged, sardonically. "All the dirty looks in the world won't get you out of what you have coming."

The warlock tossed her head, now warm because the anger was growing in her, as well as the flush on her cheeks. Roan felt the soft ends of her curls brush his chin and neck, and he caught a whiff of her smell. He cursed himself and clenched the reins tighter. Sabina was the poison on a dagger, she forced him to go out and search for her, she made him into a crazed fool that made crucial mistakes. Mistakes in his wooing, concentration, thought process, and by the Light, the list went on and on. The one and only good product of Sabina's escape was that it made her incredibly guilty. He could smell the guilt on her as soon as he stepped into the cave. Guilt was something he could work with, something he could try and twist into getting answers from her, and hopefully something more. Roan felt thunder roar through his chest, as he finally felt that he odds going for him. He urged his drake to fly faster, so they could spend the remainder of the night in Thrallmar. There, he would find his salvation into making the warlock his own.

"Put these on," Roan instructed the warlock, as he dangled iron wrist-chains in her face. She grimaced in disgust, and turned her head.

"I will do no such thing."

"You will. We are staying in the inn at Thrallmar tonight. If you wish to be eaten by the orcs and trolls, be my guest. Don't put them on." He let an amused laugh escape his lips. "You can fight me the whole way back, kicking and screaming like a child, or we can both be civil about this. It's your choice." Sabina muttered a few curses under her breath, as she took the shackles from him and closed them over her wrists. Looking down at her hands, she sighed. A slave was all she was to this blood elf, nothing more. The chains were only a symbol of his feelings for her. If she gave into him, allowed him to ravish her body, he would eventually become bored with her. Until he got what he wanted, he would torture her until the end of her days.

She felt her nose prickle and her eyes stung, as she felt the raging desire to have him just say one word of warmth to her. Just one, and she would be satisfied and allow him to take whatever he wanted from her. She knew she was in danger of caring too much from the beginning, ever since he promised her that he wouldn't let her wouldn't die. Now this, was her punishment of not guarding her feelings and allowing the blood elf to get closer.

"Hold on, we're going to descend," Roan warned, as he started to guide his drake down to the rust-colored earth below them. Sabina squeezed her legs together to hold on and stay away from the blood elf, but it was no use. With the force of the wind and velocity, she was shoved against the rogue's chest. She tried to ignore the fact that she was essentially molded to him, as the back of her thighs were pressed against the front his strong and muscular ones. The worst was her buttocks, which were nestled right in Roan's groin. She felt something hard poking against her lower back, and she remembered the day she lost her maidenhead. The warlock shook with both fear and delight that she still had the same effect on him, but she felt fear take over her heart, in remembering how Roan was unable to control himself. Sabina tried to focus her attention forward, as she saw the tall, metallic infrastructure with bone spikes glimmering in the moonlight emerge from the fog before her.

"Behave," the blood elf whispered in her ear, "and act like the good little slave that you are." He cackled and pulled her hood up over her head. Sabina heard her own heartbeat racing inside her head, as they landed inside the fortress. The blood elf jumped down first, and then lifted Sabina off of the saddle by her waist. He fought back a grunt of desire as his fingers almost touched together when his hands were wrapped around her waist. She was so delicate, it was amazing she survived on her own. Roan dismissed his netherwing drake, and the town didn't seem to notice the human. Most were asleep, but Sabina noticed a few orcs that gave her a sinister stare. Once Roan started moving, pulling her behind him with the iron chain, the glaring orcs seemed to relax. He led her into the inn, where she instantly recognized the smell of undead. Sabina froze in her tracks. The undead were a truly fearsome race, who knew no loyalty. They had only joined the Horde to further their own selfish desires, and cannibalized anyone who fell. Roan, recognizing that the human had stopped moving, turned around, only to catch the terrified expression on her face. Now was not the time to try and coax her, right under the noses of the Horde. One false move, and they would both probably die tonight.

"Hurry up, worthless girl," Roan snarled in Orcish as he yanked the chain. The warlock stumbled, but quickly regained her footing. She trembled behind him, as he approached the innkeeper, an undead male with an aggravated expression on what was left of his face.

"You bring a human in here?" He snarled at Roan.

"She's my captive." Roan defended, thrusting his chest out in defense. "Caught her myself while she was herbalizing."

"Why would a blood elf want a human as a pet?" He demanded suspiciously.

"Am I the first one to bring an Alliance slave into the inn?" Roan glared at the innkeeper, and silently prayed that his lies were believable.

"No," the innkeeper shook his head, "but you're the first blood elf to do so in public that I've seen. Most of your kind leave them at home, if they're into that sort of thing. Besides, you have first pick of your own race." He winked at the terror-struck human who shrunk from him. "Although, this one is a diamond in the rough. I haven't seen a human with such a delicious complexion."

"She's even better without her robes," giving an evil grin, Roan held out a gold coin. "Please see to it that we are not disturbed. She still needs to be broken in." The undead matched the blood elf's grin, and watched the human as she followed the blood elf up the stairs. They turned a corner, and the rogue pushed open the wooden door of a vacant room. Sabina followed him, and he shut he door behind her. Even as she heard the sound of the metallic bolt lock the door in place, she still felt uneasy by the chilling gaze of the undead. She just couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes on her.

"Catch," said Roan, almost in a cheerful tone as he tossed her the keys to her shackles. "Just don't drop them on the floorboard, they might hear below." Sabina did as she was told, and placed them beside her bags.

"T-that," she stammered, as the rogue walked to the dresser and poured water from a ceramic pitcher into a large bowl. He splashed his face with the cool water to expel the smell of the undead from his nose. "T-that was terrifying."

"What?" Roan looked in the mirror at her, as she wrung her hands.

"The undead. They always send a chill over my grave," she shook her head to banish the scene from her head.

"They're just people," the blood elf shrugged.

"How dare you! You shouldn't have brought me here!" Sabina turned her accusing eyes on him.

"Excuse me?" Roan spun around, anger rising as his heart raced. "But you wouldn't be here if you hadn't run away in the first place!" He snarled. The warlock narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"And you spoke as if you were going to force me into ravishment!" She cried. "You brute!" She almost added 'again', but something made her swallow the words.

"Trust me, Sabina," a grin formed on his perfect face, "when I am done with you, you will be begging for me to ravish you."

"Ha!" The warlock tossed her head, and her fiery waves bounced at her shoulders. "I swear to you that day will never come."

"And I swear to you that it will," he challenged, as he swiftly moved to her and seized her arms in his possessive grip. How quickly the warlock switched from fear to anger, and how quickly he responded to her sharp tongue. Roan had spent weeks searching for her, only to receive her angry and lashing. "Did you really enjoy being alone better than being with us? With me?" He demanded. Sabina felt pain surge from her heart, as if her own heart was poisoning her veins.

"Don't ask me such a question," she tried to shake his grip and turn from him, but he held on, with his steel grip.

"I am asking you. And I demand an answer." There was no way for her to get out of this. "Did you really enjoy being alone that much? Did you desire it so much as to send us all to our deaths if we came looking for you?" Sabina felt her eyes sting, as she looked to the door. She cursed heavily, knowing that she would cry if he continued to search for the answer. "Answer me!" He shook her lightly, just enough to bring her face to his.

"I-" Her voice cracked, and she swallowed. She forced her voice to sound normal, "Of course I wouldn't do that. I'm not that immoral and malicious. How sick in the mind do you believe me to be?"

"It's what you wrote to us," he hissed. "We only had that note to go on."

"Well, I would never."

"So then tell me," he wasn't going to stop asking until he had his answer. "Did you like being alone for six weeks? Was it the utopia you imagined?" Sabina's face fell to the floor, and Roan felt his sanity snapping. The avoidance was too much, and he was already too close to the edge. He shook her again, gently, but this time, as her head rose and fell back, tears flowed over her cheeks. Finally, he had his answer.

"No." She whimpered, as she focused her misty, deep green eyes on Roan's chiseled face. He pulled her close into his chest and rested his chin on her head. She trembled against him, and clung to him, as if he were her source of life. She cried into his taut chest, as her tears began to soak his leather. She was the first one to break and surrender. Now that she did, she had sealed her fate. She would love Roan forever, but never receive his. She would follow him anywhere, but he would never return the favor. Her love would be one-sided, and she would still be alone, even if he shared her bed. That's why she couldn't stop crying, even though her secret was off of her chest.

"Sweetheart," the rogue gently brushed his hand over her hair. "There's no reason to cry, not anymore. You're safe here." She bit her lip and sobbed. "Come, it's very late. Let me help you to bed." With one swift motion, she was off of her feet and into the rogue's powerful arms. He carried her to the soft bed that was decorated in autumn colors. The cool linen sheets and softness of a featherbed instantly soothed her. A tear occasionally rolled down her cheek, but the rogue stayed by her side, stroking her auburn locks until she finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. When he was sure that she was asleep, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"By the Light, I'm so glad I found you, unharmed, my sweet." He murmured, before removing his leather armor, blowing out all the candles, and climbing into the sheets himself. He felt a warm smile creep over him as he watched the starlight reflect over the sleeping warlock's face. He had never felt such a feeling of joy in his long life as he did, lying next to Sabina. Roan forced his eyes to shut, and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep himself.


	18. Deprivation

**This update was not really proof-read because I really wanted to get it posted faster. So, I apologize for the strangely worded sentences or misspellings. I also apologize for being so late in my updates. Not only was I so lost at where to go after chapter 17, but I was slammed with papers and exams this month. October is usually one of my favorite months of the year (probably cause my birthday is on the 29th), but this month was literally scholastic hell for me. I swear, my professors all meet up together to conspire against me before the semesters start... Oh well, no one gives a rat's butt about my ranting. Let's continue with the story, shall we?**

The smell of fresh fruit encircled the air, as Sabina slowly opened her eyes. Sitting on the nightstand next to her head, was a plate of Azerothian fruits, freshly cut and arranged nicely. She lifted her head off the pillow, and looked around the room. The blood elf was sitting at one of the sitting chairs, reading a parchment.

"So, you're up," he spoke first, not even looking up from his reading.

"Why did you let me sleep in? I thought we were headed to Mulgore today," she eyed him suspiciously.

"I've a letter from Amuuru," he waved the parchment at her. "I wrote to her yesterday when I discovered you and told her that I would be bringing you back in a matter of days."

"Like a prisoner," she added, and propped herself up, forgetting everything that happened the night before. Roan rolled his eyes, the pugnacious warlock was at it again, ready to go for the next round.

"It's where you belong." He said, as he looked back at the letter again.

"So I get no say in the matter?"

"You already confessed to how lonely you were last night. Don't try to pretend it didn't happen." He gave her a smirk, and her cheeks flushed. "Now, let's not argue. Like I said, I can bring you back kicking and screaming the whole way, or we can both be civil. I don't want to really have to use the shackles on you." The warlock turned bright red, and stumbled over her words.

"W-wha-" She put a hand to her chest, and stuck her chin out, "you are repulsive! How dare you speak to me-"

"Okay, you brought it on yourself." Roan shrugged, as he reached for the shackles on the floor, but Sabina scurried from the bed and pressed herself up against the wall in fear. He observed her behavior and frowned. "Sabina, I wasn't serious. I'd never do anything to harm you."

"I don't believe you," she narrowed her gaze, but her heart still beat erratically in her chest, fearful of his next move. Surprisingly, she found herself craving it. It was stirring to her blood, this game of cat and mouse with him. After weeks of deprivation of Roan, and now finally being in her presence, she could no longer deny to herself how much she missed him. Or, for that matter, how much she loved him. She bit the words back and swallowed them deep inside of her, never to be revealed to anyone. No, she would keep those words just to herself. Confessing her feelings aloud would only cause worse trouble for when Roan brought home his next sweetheart.

"Fine," the rogue shrugged, growing irritated at how far things were escalating between them. He was expecting a warm welcome, one where she would fall into his arms and cry while she confessed her love to him. He would sweetly kiss away her tears and vow to protect her for all her life, that was how it was supposed to happen. Why was everything so difficult with this little warlock? If he were sweet and gentle with her, she would respond in flames. If he were gruff and brutish with her, she would respond ablaze. All he truly desired from her was to gather her up in his arms, and take her to a place where they would be alone forever. Roan sighed, and turned his furrowed brows to her. "What do you wish for me to do, Sabina? Say the words and I'll see it done."

"Leave me!" She cried, almost begging.

"Never." He glared, digging his fingers into the arms of the chair. "Not if the fire of the Alliance or Horde army were threatened before me." Sabina was speechless. He would never leave her? A new wave of hope swept up inside of her, but she fought with it, pulling herself from her false happiness, and tried to focus on winning the battle of tongues. Suddenly, she realized she forgot what they were arguing about. She struggled, trying to remember what she was angry about, but all the while noticing all the rogue's features as his gaze was fixed on her. It seemed like he had a rough night's sleep, dark circles hung under his eyes, but he didn't show the weakness. She wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, ask him why he hadn't slept, but it wasn't her place. They were not lovers.

"Are you going to say anything? Or have you finally run out of sharp insults?" Roan barked, and Sabina jumped as he surprised her with his harsh tone.

"You know what you are?" Sabina growled. "A jerk. A plain, full-on, _jerk_." She emphasized the last word. Roan got to his feet, causing the warlock to wish those words hadn't escaped her lips. Had she gone too far again? She watched as the rogue started to tremble, and she braced herself for his rage. Then, he started to laugh. She gave him a quizzical stare, but also felt angry that her words hadn't stung him.

"What is so darned funny?" She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Let's go, Sabina." Letting the last few chuckles escape, he started to gather up his bags.

"What?"

"We've got to get back to Mulgore, so pack it up."

"I told you I'm not going."

"And I told you that you are," he shot her a warning stare.

"I am staying right here!" She folded her arms and planted herself on the bed, facing the wall with her back turned to him. Suddenly, she felt a little childish.

"You want to stay here so bad? You know once I leave that undead will be in here readying the room for someone else." Sabina thought for a moment.

"You win this time, Roan," she scowled, gathering up her things and putting them in her bags. "Don't think I won't try to escape." She shot, trying to save a dash of her pride.

"Oh, I planned on it." The blood elf grinned, as he gathered up his bags. Just as they were about to leave, he opened the door for her, and then closed it as she got close to him.

"What the-?" She spun around to spit fire at him, and he quickly planted his lips on hers before she could protest. Sabina almost let out a moan in approval, as she was dying to finally kiss him. However, the kiss was over just as it had begun, and she was left dizzy with the emotions he stirred in her. She had fought him like a wildcat only a few seconds ago, and now she was debating whether to seize him and take more of his male hardness from him. Her cheeks burned with the thought, and finally concluded that she was much to shy to ever do something like that.

"Your blushing is cute," the rogue stated, as he took her wrists in his masculine hands. She flushed harder, and turned her head away. She tried to stop her face from burning, but it was impossible, the harder she tried, the more it burned. Then she heard iron clasping together, and she looked down at her wrists, which were now bound together in the chains again. She shot her head up, eyes flaming with anger, but he pulled her into an embrace. She felt her heart flutter as it beat faster and her breath quickened. She breathed in his male elf smell, which smelled sweeter than that of human men. It intrigued her, and she fought the urge to kiss his neck. By the Light, these emotions were getting out of hand! One second she was angrier than turkeys after the "Friend or Fowl?" achievement, and the next her emotions had switched her into a happiness mode that caused her to respond to the rogue's advances. He pulled away from her, and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Try to keep going on your act of the helpless victim. The last thing we want is to be some undead's dinner if he smells a traitor." He informed her, and swung the door open. He swiftly made his way down the stairs of the inn, and waved goodbye to the innkeeper. Sabina trailed behind him, being sure to keep her eyes on the ground this time, to keep herself from looking at the undead. Once outside, the rogue summoned his netherwing drake, and hoisted the warlock on to the front of the saddle, and then pulled himself up. Once on his drake, he pulled her body closer to his own, and quickly ascended into the air. Sabina looked to the horizon, but started to lean back as she relaxed against his body, leaning her head against his chest. Roan tightened his arm around her, protectively, and Sabina felt her heart soar. She wanted this. She wanted him to want her, she wanted him to want to touch her, but she also remembered their last moment of intimacy led to sheer disaster. But she couldn't deny the ache that burned for the rogue, that her skin was soothed when they touched, or how much she wanted the painful tension to end between them. How could she ask him in such a way that wouldn't leave her vulnerable?

"When we go out of the dark portal into Eastern Kingdoms," Roan said, informatively, "we will be in Blasted Lands. We will have to ride to Booty Bay to catch the boat to Ratchet."

"Okay," Sabina didn't care too much anymore, not with the rogue's body seared into hers. They were silent for a while, while the wind blew harshly against their faces, they found comfort from each others touch. The warlock sighed, and Roan finally spoke.

"Akken has returned," he said, glancing down at her. "And he brought a friend."

"A friend?" Echoed the warlock, and the rogue couldn't hold back as one side of his mouth shot up.

"A draenei friend, he discovered in Alterac Valley. Perhaps they would like to tell you the interesting story of how they met." He suggested, but Sabina snapped her head to look at him.

"No way! The suspense would be too great for me to bare. Please, tell me, Roan!" The warlock begged. "How did he tell her about the neutrals?"

"I've actually known for some time now, it happened weeks ago." He began, "Apparently so the story goes, he got separated from the group, and he came upon the draenei with her back to him, kneeling on the ground. She was sobbing, and when Akken was about to attack, he realized he couldn't do it. When he approached her, she jumped back, giving him a fearful gaze, but said, 'please, just do it. Let me join him,' in common. Akken said he was dumbstruck, as he saw the girl was gripping the hand of a male draenei who had fallen."

"Oh, no," Sabina felt empathy towards the scene.

"So, he asked her, in common, 'Why do you wish to die?' She was a little confused that he spoke her language, but she explained that it was her younger brother. Akken said he told her that her brother would probably never want her to join him in death, but rather live on, and fight for him. That's when she expressed that she never wanted to fight, she only became a shaman because it was expected of her. So, Akken took her hand in his, and asked her to follow him, and her wishes could be fulfilled. The girl went with him, and she's now living with them at Red Cloud Mesa."

"Oh," cooed Sabina, wishing her own love life were as willing.

"Strange, I never would've pegged Akken for a draenei-fetish."

"You vile creature!" Sabina snapped her head back to shoot him an offended glare. "Only you could turn such a sweet story into repulsive thoughts."

"It's in my nature," he smirked and pulled the reins in tighter, descending, as his strapping arms pulled in tighter at her waist. The warlock blushed and felt a smile creeping on her own lips, but she forced her eyes on the horizon, to keep the rogue from seeing her amusement. They landed at the colossal wall that was the Dark Portal, hues of green and black swirling around, contained within the alabaster walls that held the Portal together within the mountain. Fortunately, both Horde and Alliance guards were too busy fending off the ravenous demons to protect them from coming into Azeroth to notice the human and blood elf together. Sabina shimmied down and landed gently on her feet, and Roan dismissed his drake, only to summon his hawkstrider.

"Release me," ordered Sabina, who thrust her iron-bound hands at the rogue, "and I'll ride beside you." The blood elf lifted an obsidian eyebrow.

"How do I know you won't run off this time?" He challenged.

"I'll give you my word."

"Not good enough." His hands went to her waist again, as he hoisted her up to get onto the bird.

"My word is plenty good enough!" She struggled against him, but his might was overpowering, and she was a mere sack of flour he tossed onto the saddle. He allowed his masculine palm to trail down her thigh, greedily, and that quickly silenced her as she shivered.

"You don't trust me," she whimpered, as he pulled himself up on the saddle and sat himself behind her.

"Not a bit," he admitted, and kicked his heels into his mount, as it lurched forward, sending them back into Azeroth.

Once through, Sabina couldn't help but see the logic in why the rogue didn't trust her. She had, after all, taken off with the scrolls and threatened his life. Not to mention her cast of corruption a couple months past, and her general attitude she constantly forced upon him. If she apologized, would he believe her? She nibbled her bottom lip and clutched her fists, as the bird carried them both through the rocky terrain of Blasted Lands.

"Roan?" She spoke, wringing her hands in anticipation.

"Yes?"

"Um," she scraped together her courage, "er, I wanted to say," but it quickly fell back in a heap of uncertainty. "Where are Orlaith and Kay?" She cursed her cowardice.

"Well, they took off around the same time you did. Only the Light knows where they are. Though, Amuuru said that she would send them a letter, informing them of your imminent return." Roan mocked.

"O-oh," the warlock blushed, fearful of how they would all respond in seeing her. She wished that she could go home to them, with Amuuru's arms wide open, and the smiling faces of her comrades. She betrayed and hurt them, deeply. No doubt that was something she would have to work extra hard on to win their favor back. She looked down to the hawkstrider's neck, and she gently petted the black and gray feathers. Mostly to do something with her hands, but also to feel the fluffy softness of the feathers beneath her fingertips. Kindness was not something that she was given much as a child, and sociability was not one of her strong suits from the beginning. Unlike Roan, who was very upbeat and easy to get along with. She sighed, and looked to the blood red earth ahead of her.

Much of the ride was unpleasant, as the toughness of Roan's body and the saddle all ground into her smooth and fragile body. She almost wanted to cry in happiness as they reached the cave leading into Booty Bay. Stretching her legs would be such a nice reward for her screaming muscles. Not to mention maybe find some decent food, since for the first time in a while, she was actually feeling hungry. She prayed she could convince the rogue to stop and eat, maybe even get a room for a bath, with hot water. She fought the urge to squeal in excitement, at the thought of a warm bath. Something she would not take for granted any time in the near future. To her horror, she saw that the rogue was steering the hawkstrider toward the boat to Rachet, as he slowed his mount down to wait for the ship.

"No! No way! I'd rather burn for eternity in the fiery pits of hell than spend one more second on this dodo." She exclaimed, struggling and thrashing like a wildcat.

"By the Light, stop!" Roan tried to subdue her, but a quick elbow to the gut stunned the rogue long enough for Sabina to wiggle free. However, much to her dismay, dismounting without hands proved difficult for her, as she used her legs to launch herself off, and landing on her shoulder as it crunched into the dock. The breath was stolen from her lungs, as she gasped to try and get it back.

"You see?" The rogue dismounted, as he bent down to pick her up. "You keep finding more trouble for yourself," he pointed out, but she pushed his hands away when he tried to help her. She coughed roughly,

"Air," she gasped. "I need air." The rogue backed off, allowing her the space she needed to recover. After a few minutes, she got to her knees, and accepted the blood elf's hand as he helped her to her feet. "Please forgive me, but I was about to lose my mind if we kept riding."

"What do you suggest, then, milady?" He gave her another one of his sarcastic smirks.

"Food?" She raised her eyebrows, hopefully. "I just would like a break."

"So you threw yourself off of my hawkstrider to ask me this?" He shook his head. "Honestly, if you wanted to stop, just say so."

"Hmm," Sabina furrowed her brows and her lips drew into a fine line. "That worked so well the last time."

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded darkly, ready at his defenses. The warlock couldn't help by to shy away from his aggressive stance, fists tightly balled, and his own furrowed eyebrows.

"Nothing," she squeaked, and quickly turned away towards the town. "I'm famished, can we eat now?"

At the inn, the tables were full so they sat at the bar, Sabina quickly pulling out her coin purse to tempt the pirates to pay attention to her. It worked, as a male human bartender quickly handed her a menu of the collection of food and drink. The warlock ran down the menu happily, and devoured her meal as if she were a worgen in a sheep pen.

"You sure are a lady," scoffed the rogue, upon observing her, as he politely ate his own meal.

"I could care less what you think of me," she lied, breaking her bread in half, as she tried to clean up her table manners without being too obvious. After all, she wanted to be believable, but it was difficult to eat with the iron shackles clinging to her wrists.

"So, can I get you two anything else?" The bartender grinned.

"Whiskey," the rogue said, almost too quickly as he pushed two gold coins across the bar to the male human.

"I can't help but wonder, does this wench have a bounty on her head?" The pirate asked in Orcish to Roan, pointing to the iron handcuffs.

"No, she's worthless. Just a toy I picked up on my last trip to Outland." He answered, coolly.

"Didn't know blood elves had a thing for big tits." The pirate jested, laughing.

"Nah," he smiled, chuckling a little, "it's just me." He forced himself to remain calm, when all he wanted to do was rip out the man's throat. He could do it quick, and probably without being noticed if he waited long enough or got the man alone. Roan clenched a fist under the table, and knew it was too risky. Booty Bay was free territory, but murder under the goblin's noses would definitely attract attention he didn't need.

"She's a rather pretty in the face, if I don't say so myself," the human continued, as he nodded a charismatic smile Sabina's way. "How much you want for her?"

"She's not for sale." Roan replied, gruffly.

"Aye," the pirate backed down. "I don't want any trouble. Just trying to do business." The rogue struggled with the urge to draw his swords. Instead, he ran his fingers over the hilt and drew in his emotions.

"Alright," the rogue stood up, as he grasped the arm of the human, "thank you for your hospitality." He jerked Sabina to her feet, as she yipped in protest, not wanting to leave. He dragged her outside, to the wooden docks, where the sun was setting on the harbor. She planted her feet and refused to move any further.

"I'm tired. I can't ride any further tonight," she said, in a low voice with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to stay here," he growled, baring his frustration.

"I beg of you, Roan," she whimpered, biting her lip. The rogue softened with her sorrowful look. Her hair was pulled back into that ponytail, but her crimson bangs fell gently at one side as those signature deep forest emerald eyes pleaded with him.

"You wish to spend the night here?" He asked, sighing.

"I do," she nodded.

"Then so be it." He rolled his eyes at his own weakness, but light filled his chest as he saw her smile. "Just follow my lead." With that, the rogue marched back into the inn, and sought out goblin innkeeper with the warlock trailing behind him. Once he found the innkeeper wandering about the tables, he gave the goblin a few gold pieces.

"I'd like a room. Also, see to it that I do not see the bartender at any time tonight and tomorrow morning, and you shall receive a large tip," bribed Roan. The innkeeper looked up at Roan, and then noticed the female behind him and gave a strange half-smile, half-frown.

"Made a pass at the pretty lady, did he?" The goblin knew immediately. The rogue inwardly cursed. If he had to hear one more male commenting on Sabina's celestial beauty, he was going to lose it. "I'll give him the night off."

"Thank you," the blood elf replied, as he lead the warlock up the stairs and into one of the available rooms. Once inside, the rogue quickly locked the door behind them, and spun around to the human to grab her by her arms.

"Damn it, Sabina," he snarled. "Damn you and your beauty." He shot again, and then snatched her lips into his own. The sparks flew in shades of orange, yellow, and white, as he demanded her response. The human gave in completely, no longer resisting in any way, as she opened her mouth to allow him more access. Her hands went up to his neck, and her delicate fingers soothed the back of his neck. Roan was pleasantly surprised by her willingness, slipping his tongue in her to caress her own. A little moan escaped her throat, and the rogue was thrilled, as he lengthened and hardened in his breeches. Sabina was _his _mate, and he was going to make her know that one way or another.

Then, the memory of the last time he demanded her surrender, it only drew them farther apart. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was fill her heart with fear. He was dying to brand her with his mark, the inner workings of his soul were slowly beginning to cry out at the separation from her. Now, finally, she was in his arms, and allowing his caresses and advances. As he ran his hand down her curves, he hesitated, knowing that he had to make another move to win over the warlock. He pulled back from the kiss, as the warlock's eyes opened drowsily as he held her tight in the embrace.

"I-is there something wrong?" She murmured.

"What would you like to do this evening?" He asked, hoping they could get out in public so he could force himself to keep his hands off of her. The warlock gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes suspicious and somewhat accusing at the same time.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go within the city?" He tried again.

"What are you getting at?" Her brows furrowed. Roan sighed. This was going no where fast, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

"Come with me," he said, as he drew the key to her shackles from a pocket.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The warlock felt uneasiness build inside her, "Don't we have to stick to the story?"

"Just forget about it. Forget about it all for an hour or two," he unlocked the iron bindings, and threw them on the bed. "Let's just show each other who we are for now. Then, I swear on my honor, we can go back to hating each other."

"I don't hate you," she whispered, as her lips twitched. The rogue stopped for a second, and gave her a smile.

"I don't hate you, either," he gave her a wink, and then whisked her out the door, leading her to the docks below. Sabina observed everyone that passed by, making sure none of them were watching them. She felt uneasy being around so many people, especially pirates, more so of Roan's company. She followed him to the lowest of the staggered docks, where he leaned up against a supporting beam. There, they were alone together, looking out onto the water of the bay.

"This is where you tell me a little bit about yourself." He nodded to her. Sabina removed her sandals and sat down on the edge of the dock. She dipped her toes into the water and sighed.

"Well, there's not much to tell," she brushed some stray crimson hair from her eyes, as she thought. "I guess my earliest memory was my first day at the orphanage. I think I was just old enough to walk, but I remember a human soldier who gave me some sweets, and patted me on the head. He told me to grow up strong, and be brave. Someday, someone would come for me. I remember he looked very sad, especially after he departed. I never saw him again after that day."

"Some guard dropped you off? Was it your father?" Roan grew curious.

"No, the matron explained to me later who he was. My father was a captain of a ship, but died in battle with the Horde. The soldier who gave me to the orphanage was a good friend of his, but he insisted he knew nothing of taking care of children. Orphan Matron insisted she never knew the exact name of my father, but I suspect that isn't true."

"Do you know anything of your mother?"

"Nope. Yet another mystery," she gave a toss of her hair, "it doesn't matter. All I know is they are both gone, and I have to move forward. My past is irrelevant."

"Well, surely you've got to be curious."

"I am, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I think I have more important things to do," she gave him a devilish smile, "like escape from the clutches of a certain rogue."

"My, have you got your work cut out for you," Roan teased back. "Escape is inevitable. You're stuck with me." He crossed his arms across his taut chest. The warlock shivered, both admiring and cursing the sheer attractiveness of the blood elf. She looked out to the harbor, the sun slowly sinking into the water, as the sky turned brilliant colors of oranges and pinks and yellows. She sighed and frowned, remembering that by tomorrow, she would be facing the people she betrayed and hurt.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Roan knew right away what changed the mood. Sabina gave a little grunt in response. "Don't worry about it. That family is made up of some of the most forgiving people I've met. I'm sure during this whole time, they were more concerned about your safety more than anything else."

"You really think that?" She looked up to him, eyes hopeful.

"I do," he nodded. "Besides, I'm sure they've missed you just as much as you've missed them." Sabina blushed and turned her attention back to the horizon. Over the next hour, Roan entertained Sabina with the stories of his childhood, the silly troubles that him and his sister found themselves in when they were children, and exactly why he chose to become a rogue. They were now seated side-by-side, Roan's legs crossed, and Sabina's feet still toeing the water.

"I wanted something different," he explained, "because my father was so power-hungry, like most of the blood elves. Arcane magic really gives you quite a thrill, but when I was a paladin, I saw myself going down a road that I wanted no part of. So, I did a complete turn around in my training, and became a rogue."

"It was all because of your father?"

"Well, the majority of it was," he grinned, "another part was so I could just run up and gank anyone I wanted. So far, it has been a more thrilling ride than arcane magic." Sabina laughed.

"You're impossible," she giggled. "It sounds like you will do anything to win, even if it is unjust."

"Oh, ouch," Roan clutched his chest as if he were in pain, but smiled happily, "you make it sound as if it's a bad thing."

"Well, how does it feel when you do lose?"

"I never lose." He said, boldly, as he gave her an ogling glance.

"Please," Sabina turned her nose in the air. She felt her senses churn, and a sinking feeling in her gut surprised her.

"Prove me wrong," The rogue pointed out, arrogantly.

"I don't like where this is going," the warlock's nose crinkled in disgust. "Sometimes, Roan," she started to stand up, "you can ruin some of the most pleasant moments." It wasn't that she wished she was as powerful as he, her sense of dread was coming from something deeper inside of her. As she turned away from him, to head back to the inn, she prayed he would come running after her and apologize.

Alas, he did not, and she was sent walking on her own, through the tavern, darting leering looks of drunken males as she walked up the stairs to their room. She threw herself on the bed, once she was inside, and pulled a pillow close into her breast. She forced herself not to cry, as the realization of being another conquest for the rogue was slowly sinking in. She dug her fingers into the soft feather pillow and swore to herself she would put an end to all these feelings for him. From now on, she would continue being cold and uncaring when he spoke. Sabina sighed, and craned her neck to see out of the window to the harbor. It was now dusk, as the stars were beginning to show their faces to kiss their glow upon her face. It seemed calm, as she heard the distant ringing of a buoy's bell. She hopped off of the bed to remove her warlock robes and change into something comfortable to sleep in. She pulled an ivory, silken night dress that fell above her knees, exposing her long, creamy legs to the air. It was probably the most comfortable article of cloth she owned, as she adjusted the the thin, lacy straps on her shoulder to expose less of her full cleavage. She wanted to be comfortable, but not tempt the rogue any further. She would have nerves of iron the next time he pressed his lips against hers. This time, the rogue would suffer a devastating loss for his foolishness. She couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at her reflection in the long mirror of her own victory over him. She hopped back into the bed, blew out the candles on the nightstand, and pulled the warm blankets over her small body. As her eyes slowly closed, she thought to herself, _I am not a prize to be won. Instead, Roan will see a full power of my own._

After Sabina had stormed away, Roan spent the rest of the night, doing what he was especially good at (other than killing, of course). He had blown through a hefty-sized check at the bar, coming to a place of inebriation where he was quite familiar and comfortable with. The new bartender, a quite attractive female blood elf, gave him a wink and set him up with a new round, which she declared was "on the house". Roan gave her an approving smile back, as he watched her bend over to get to the shot glasses that were on the lowest level. However, he noticed that her hips lacked the roundness that Sabina's had, and the feel of her skin when they brushed hands over a drink lacked the white-hot electricity that he felt with the warlock. He cursed, as he thought of how offended she became when he expressed to her how he never lost. _Why must everything be a power struggle with her?_ He demanded as he forced another shot down.

"Honey, you have somewhere to be tonight?" The elvish barmaiden asked, fluttering her blonde lashes at him. Before he joined the family, he would've been in her bed in a heartbeat. Now, the thought was incredibly boring to him. She was clearly a beautiful woman, but he found himself comparing everything that she was to the warlock that had haunted his sleep for weeks.

"Yeah," he mused, "I do." It was time to lay down the law with that girl, he thought to himself as he paid his tab. He staggered up the stairs to the room, and unlocked the door with his lock picking skills. _Silly girl, these things can't keep me out_, he grinned, as the lock relinquished it's grip, and he turned the knob to let himself in. The wind was gently blowing the sheer, deep purple curtains gently over the bed. Light from the moon and stars gave enough vision for the rogue to see where he was going, though the whole time the room was spinning. He saw the warlock, curled up in the bed, asleep as if there was not a care in the world. He staggered over to where she lay on the bed, carefully so he wouldn't trip and wake her, and he knelt beside her. The glow of midnight cast beautiful shadows over her dainty face. Those luscious lips, sealed together as she slept, tempted him. He leaned in closer to her neck, and deeply inhaled her feminine smell, which teased his senses and brought a fire in his chest. Suddenly, the warlock jolted awake.

"W-what the-" she demanded, shaking the paralyzing feeling of sleep from her body. Her hands shot up, pushing the rogue's shoulders away from her. Roan faltered backward, but caught himself before he fell. As he rose from the floor, the warlock gathered the sheets about her chest.

"What in Light's name are you doing?" She shouted, accusingly. The rogue scratched at his chin. When his answer wasn't quick enough, she responded with full on, hot rage. "Answer me!"

"What's the matter?" He shrugged, as he gave her a silly grin.

"You're drunk!" She distorted her face in disgust.

"Why don't you move over and make some room for this drunk?" He asked, removing his leather armor. She gasped, appalled at the suggestion after the argument.

"Not if it were to save my soul from eternal damnation! Go somewhere else!" She had closed her heart to him, and he was to receive the full affect of it.

"I paid for this room! I'm not going anywhere, you heartless wench," after his chest armor was removed, and he only wore his linen tunic and undergarments, he snatched up a pillow from the other side, and made his way to the sitting chair. He was about to turn around for a blanket, when one met his face as he turned to her. That was the last straw, as he felt his feral rage snap. She had sat strait up, but he was on his knees, his hand at her throat with deadly accuracy.

"Defiant until the very end," he mocked.

"Release me, you barbaric scoundrel!"

"Oh, you know nothing of the scoundrel, my dear," he hissed.

"Roan," her hands went to his thick wrist, "let me go!"

"You have treated me as the soil beneath your feet from the very beginning," he scowled, "now it is time you start showing a little less resentment. I did save your life, after all. Probably twice, considering you wouldn't have lasted very long on your own anyway."

"I could've done it!" She cried.

"Against the might of the Alliance or Horde army?" His grip loosened, as he let her neck free. Her free hand caressed the middle of her clavicle, as she shot angry looks at him. "At least with us, you'd stand a chance." He wasn't about to tell her how much her life meant to him. He wasn't even so sure the feeling was mutual. If he loved her, but she didn't return his feelings, he would be devastated. Continuing along the path they played was much easier.

"You would die," his eyes narrowed, "and I for one, could never bare such a loss." _Oh, damn it all to hell_, he thought, as he felt his pupils contract, and muscles tighten. The alcohol and the heat of the moment had torn the words from his mouth, even though he had sworn to lock them away forever. The human woman looked up at him with remorseful eyes, as she let the sheets fall down to her hips, revealing her lacy night dress in the glow of the moon. Roan was frozen in chains, his heart pounded beneath his chest, as he waited her reaction. He expected projectiles thrown, scorned words, and possibly stitches later on, but her reaction wasn't anything he thought it would be. Instead, she rose to her knees, as her feminine hands gripped his shoulders, and she gently brought her head up to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around her and possessively taking her lips into his. She hadn't rejected his feelings of worry, which sparked hope into his soul. As she hungrily kissed him back, he felt his manhood surge to life, alarmingly becoming him to give in. He pushed them apart, which tore his heart when he saw her disappointed expression, but he kissed her lightly on her head.

"Let us sleep now. I will stay here with you, sweeting," he kissed her cheeks, gently. Sabina felt her face fall, as she wished for more caressing, but she refused to press the issue. Roan gingerly lowered her body to the bed before he retrieved the pillow and blanket from the floor and made himself comfortable at her side. He grabbed her and pulled her into his body, one of his powerful arms wrapped around her body. She giggled and wrapped her own arm around his and laced their fingers together. She listened to the sounds of his breathing and tingles went down her spine as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She waited until he fell asleep to thank the Light that they had found some common ground. She replayed his words he confessed to her, over and over until they lulled her to sleep.


	19. Inferno

Sabina awoke that morning to the light, trickling in through the closed royal purple curtains of a window. Her eyes burned and she rubbed her face into the pillow to try and relieve the dry feeling from them. She turned her head to see the rogue, asleep at her side, molded to her body with one arm possessively draped over Sabina's midsection. She bit her lip, debating with what she should do. On one hand, she was dying for this to happen, absolutely aching for him to desire her. On the other hand, she was also terrified of him. He was uncontrollable, brutish, self-centered, harsh, and at times he could be downright callous. Yet, she was so drawn to him, despite all of his flaws. There was the undeniable chemistry between them, and she saw sides of him where he was sweet, sensitive, gentle, and caring. A sweet smell filled her nostrils; the smell of sandalwood and rosewater. It was an intriguing combination, spicy and exotic, yet sweet and elegant. She sniffed the air around her, and realized it was coming from the rogue. She rolled over, gently moving his arm so not to disturb his sleep, and faced him. He was truly a magnificent specimen of a male, and his features were softened as he slept. His long, sooty hair was fanned out over the ivory pillow, and his expression was light, calm, and peaceful. His lips were parted, exposing part of his strait row of white teeth. He breathed deeply through his mouth, but didn't make so much as a whisper of a noise. She couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and let her small fingerpads roll over his strong lips, ever so gently. Her deep forest green eyes fixed on his lips, while she touched him. Then, she touched her own lips, as she remembered his masculine taste filling her mouth from the night before.

"What are you doing?" The voice of the rogue startled her, as she flinched a little in her spot. She snapped her fingers back from him and pulled her arms back into her space. His eyes stared into her, quizzically more than accusingly.

"N-nothing," she said, stupidly. She began to feel as if this were becoming a habit, of her dumb answers every time he confronted her with a difficult subject.

"Sabina," he murmured, and she looked into his eyes, worried over what would transpire. The rogue gently took the back of her head in his lightly calloused hand, and he pulled her into a kiss. This was so different from the other kisses he gave her, for it wasn't hot and demanding of her. It was more gentle and sweet, and she felt herself slipping away in his masculine smell and caresses with his lips. It was all so numbing to the senses, but also heightening them at the same time. She furrowed her brows, but continued to kiss him back, as she struggled with how to ask for more without words. All she wanted was Roan, and to be with him, yet he never spoke of what he wanted from her. Other than, of course, the obvious. She was so defiant of him because of her fear of him, but it never seemed to scare him away. Before she could figure out how to ask, Roan took his arms around her, wrapping her into an embrace and still keeping his lips onto hers. She trembled against him, he really knew how to make a female swoon at the workings of his lips. He gently started to open his mouth, as if to suggest to her to follow his lead. Sabina, too starved of his kisses to protest, obediently opened her mouth, allowing him access to caress her tongue with his own. The taste of him filled her mouth as she silently rejoiced. She shuddered against him, digging her fingers into his back and pressing herself against him. He breathed in sharply, as the feeling of her curves pressing into his body shocked his senses and began to stir the beast inside of him. His manhood began to pulse and swell in anticipation in the remembrance of her wetness surrounding it.

"Sabina," he spoke, breath heavy with emotions flaring in his chest. "I have to know," his mind was dizzy with her caresses and taste, but he wasn't going to let things escalate any further. Not without knowing a few things first. He pushed himself far enough to look into her eyes, and watch her reaction. "Why did you leave?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to address the situation to try and win her heart. The warlock bit her lip, fearful to answer.

"Why do you wish to know so badly?"

"I have to know. It what happened between us, wasn't it? That I couldn't control myself and pushed you too far? What's going on, sweeting?" He asked, still searching in her eyes to see if it was too soon to ask. "By the Light, Sabina, I have to know. I have to know how I can fix this." The warlock let the back of her fingers brush his cheekbone, gently. His eyes showed guilt and remorse, as if he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her.

"Roan," she began, unsure if she was really ready to open that part of her up again. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and she mustered up the courage. "I didn't understand. I must confess, I still don't understand what happened that day." She bit her lip and tried to roll over to escape the embarrassment of opening her heart, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop running," he said, gently but firmly enough for her to stay in bed with him. She felt shame take hold of her, for it annoyed her just a little that he knew how much she liked to avoid conflict. "Sweetheart," he began, and he sat up, only to pin her down by her shoulders, as he hovered above her, shirtless. The full view of his muscles were tempting enough, but she caught sight of his lower half, which was currently bulging out of his cloth undergarments, threatening to break loose and ravish her. She shivered with anticipation, and felt the warmth from deep within her begin to spread in between her legs.

"Roan, I-" she suddenly shuddered hard, squeezing her eyes shut to control herself. "Roan," a desperate voice came from her, "I don't understand what's going on." She gave in, and pleaded him with her eyes. "I'm innocent of the knowledge of what happens behind closed doors with a man and a woman. I was never told, so I just avoided it completely." Suddenly, everything started spilling out. With that confession came everything else. "I don't know what's going on with my body, nor do I know what's going on with yours. I don't understand one bit! And it's driving me crazy! That's why I ran, that's why I prayed that I could be alone instead of with the family." There! It was out. She felt a rush of relief swell inside of her that she no longer contained the burden within her.

Her chest rose and fell heavily, and her cheeks flushed. She watched the expression on the rogue's face change from solemn to amusement. He sat back, and threw his head back, letting his laughter fill the room. The warlock felt cold fury race through her veins, as she narrowed her eyes. She propped herself up with one elbow and pulled back her arm, to let her palm come down on his ribs as hard as she could in a loud smack. Roan stopped laughing long enough to restrain her from any more physical harm to him. He lowered his face to her, and fought back snickers.

"Forgive me, sweeting," he mustered, "I just can't believe that you felt that way. It's so silly, and so simple." He controlled himself to stop laughing, as she glared at him.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, now get off of me!" She growled.

"Hey," his voice changed, into a dark, and seductive purr, "no need to put your defenses back up. I'm not here to judge you." He let his head drop to her neck, as he carefully placed a few kisses on her sensitive spots.

"You made fun of me!" She tried to conjure her anger, but it was quickly being replaced by her desire.

"Let me explain to you, just exactly what is going on in your body," he purred again, as he held her down on the bed by her wrists. He let his tongue flick at her neck, "the area around your neck is very sensitive, and very stimulating to the senses. When I do this," he nipped at her neck, causing her to cringe in a surge of passion through her veins, "it makes your heart beat faster, and your emotions swell." Roan removed his hand from her wrist, and gently cupped a full breast. He pushed back the fabric to expose her swelling chest, and spoke again in his voice that was soft as velvet. "And when I do this," he took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive nipple, and she moaned in pleasure, "it stimulates you to be ready for me. So I can slip inside you without me hurting you." He lowered his mouth again, this time gently taking her hardness into his teeth and twisting his jaw so it rolled against his teeth.

"R-roan," she moaned, in agony, "I cannot bare this torture," she whimpered.

"So, I shall teach you the next step in how to release the tension," he murmured to her, and he leaned forward to push the long skirt of the gown up to her hips, letting his fingertips brush her thighs. "You just stop the lesson if you fear I've gone to far," he leaned over her as he whispered into her ear, "I swear I will listen." He nipped at her ear, and kissed her forehead. She nodded obediently, but also in anticipation of what he would do to her. She tensed as she remembered the pain, but he laced his fingers in hers. "Relax, sweeting. I won't hurt you." He promised, and she breathed deeply to calm her nerves. He ducked his head down in between her legs, and parted her crimson curls.

"W-what are you doing?" She suddenly grabbed his shoulders to push him away, deeply flushing with the intimacy of the encounter.

"Pleasuring you," he gave her a wicked grin, as he dove into her sweetness, licking and swirling his tongue around her small nub that gave her pleasure. The warlock threw her head back, and snapped her eyes shut, unable to speak or do anything but enjoy what the blood elf was doing to her. He continued, for what it seemed like hours, until he took her into his mouth and suckled. She saw stars and felt the wave of ecstasy crashing down on her, as she gripped his hair in pleasure. He moved over her, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and kissed her nose.

"And that is the pleasure that only lovers can share, Sabina," he murmured as he seized her lips. She was like a nocturnal animal, blinking in the daylight as he kissed her. She had never felt such pure pleasure before in her life, and it was astounding. Was this what the poets and lovers meant when they spoke of their intimate encounters? It didn't matter, it was all just too amazing to put into words. She felt no poet could ever capture what she had just felt.

"Let me bring you to our last lesson," Roan murmured sweetly to her, as he moved to strip himself of his undergarments. Sabina was still coming down from her high, so that she didn't shy away from him as his manhood was revealed in front of her again. She felt her heartbeat quicken and Roan saw her eyes widen.

"Don't worry, love," he said, kindly, "This time, it's different." He parted her legs with his knee, and she tried to relax. "I will go very slowly, and gently," he informed her, and she relaxed a little. These words were difficult to translate, but slow and gentle sounded less painful then fast and rough. He pushed himself inside of her, and her wet heat gripped him as he slid deeper. He moaned in pleasure.

"Holy-" He clutched her thighs, and had to pull himself from his own daze. The world turned to black before him as he struggled to get control over himself. He refused to let himself finish before she did. "Sabina, you're really tight," his voice quivered.

"Tight, is good?" She asked, nervously. He smiled warmly at her innocence.

"Y-yes, tight is very good," he nodded, and started to move, slowly. The pain that she felt before was nothing compared to the last time. With each smooth thrust, she felt a small pain begin to melt away and it was replaced with an exquisite sensation as she warmed. She lifted her hips to him to allow him to go deeper, and he responded, penetrating deeper and taking her to new heights she never knew existed. She cried out his name, as his thrusts grew faster, and she heard him moan in satisfaction. Suddenly, she felt the surge of the starbursting high, and she cried out his name once more. Roan felt her convulse and squeeze around him, and could hold it in no longer. He roared as he spilled his seed inside of her, and forced himself deeper into the wetness.

He collapsed beside her, and pulled her into his embrace, as they both caught their breaths while clinging to each other. Sabina cuddled her head to Roan's breast, listening to his thudding heart and his heavy breathing. She felt a strange sensation tickling at her heart, it was so pure, and so heavenly she couldn't help but sigh at it's beauty. He always teased her, and treated her as if she were a spoiled child. This was different, and a side of him she never knew existed. Maybe there was hope for them, after all.


	20. To The Wolves

**Just a clarification of the pronunciation of Akken's lover. Her name is Katiya, (Kaah-tee-yuh), it's actually Russian, but I've always been fond of the name. Sorry if it seems a little choppy, I was in a rush to get this up. Cheers! Enjoy!**

They lay beside each other for a while, listening to the sound of their hearts, beating together as one. Sabina sighed, as she nuzzled her head into the rogue's chest. She felt such a swell of happiness, enjoying the company of her mate, knowing how much he desired her. She bit her lip, and buried her face deeper into his collarbone, praying that his desire would last for a very, very long time. It was too late now, there was no turning back. She loved the rogue with every inch of her soul, and would love Roan until she took her last breath.

Roan stirred, as he felt the tickling of soft hair on his chest. He turned to his side, and wrapped his arms around the woman whom he had just lain with. She clung to him, pressing her body against his. He petted her head, gently, the silky smoothness of her skin rubbing against his own body quickly made his member respond. He cursed at himself, how quickly he desired more of the warlock. It was as if he would never receive his fill of the beautiful female, always craving her touch and moans.

"Should we be going soon?" He heard the gentle voice of Sabina echo in his long ears, but all he heard was the sweet sound of it, not the actual words. Roan smiled and kissed her forehead, and she looked up to him from his chest. He almost lost himself in her beauty, her dewy deep green eyes, mussed fiery hair, and those gorgeous, dainty, feminine cheekbones and nose.

"By the Light, you are so beautiful," he murmured, as he stole a kiss from those autumn lips. Sabina melted instantly, forgetting the words she spoke, and of everything else but him. "I suppose we should start thinking about getting to Kalimdor today," Roan whispered, as he pulled back to look at her. He stroked a finger over her soft cheek, and smiled. "We could spend another day here, if you wish." He held his breath, silently praying that she would agree.

"But," the warlock's smile flattened out, "don't we need to get back? Won't they worry?"

"Who?" Roan dove back into her neck, gently nibbling her ear. The warlock gently gave a murmur in approval, as her fingers ran over his massive shoulders.

"What in Azeroth do you mean who? The family!" She whispered, pulling her neck back, out of reach of the hungry Roan. The rogue frowned.

"Oh, them." He was disappointed she didn't share the same desire of being alone for another day, but the responsibility of bringing the warlock back didn't seem as pressing as being with her again. He cursed himself again, frustrated at how quickly his desire came back. This never happened with other women he was with. Once he'd had his fill of them, he was finished. He didn't even look over his shoulder as he rode off in the mornings.

"I just don't want them to worry about us, Roan," Sabina tried to soothe his ruffled state.

"And I'm not ready to give you up," he shot, as he pulled the sheets over their heads and kissed her neck. The warlock shrieked happily, and struggled against him. The act tempted the rogue to ravish the warlock again, but when she wiggled free from his grasp, and jumped from the bed, he knew the time had passed. He furrowed his obsidian brows, disappointed at her reaction. So, she wasn't as affected at the moment. However, that would change. He watched as the warlock started to dress, with her back turned to him. He remembered while she dressed in front of him in the cave, only a few nights ago. The thought made him shiver with excitement.

"I think if we leave now, we could make it to Mulgore by nightfall." Sabina spoke.

"The last time you were traveling in Mulgore at night, it didn't turn out too well." Roan pointed out, and sat up in the bed, cross-legged.

"You're telling me," she wrinkled her nose. "That's when I met you. And I haven't been able to get rid of you, yet."

"Heartless wench," he snarled. The warlock wrapped her robes around her body, and slipped on her gloves and bracers. The rogue stood up from the bed, and as she turned around she saw him lacing up his leather breeches. He was slightly turned to her, as she breathed deeply, catching the view of those gorgeous muscles, rippling with his movement. Sabina licked her lips, but held herself back. She still had not received any promising words of being together, which made her hesitate. _But why!_ Her body cried out to her, as she wrung her hands.

"Something wrong?" The rogue was staring at her, and she jumped.

"No, nothing," she quickly shuffled over to gather her bags, but when she turned around, she spun right into the rogue's embrace. Her heart skipped, as the electricity ran up her spine. Roan pulled her close to him, tightly wrapping her body to his. She looked up to him, his eyes closed as he savored the embrace. She smiled and nestled her head under his chin, and fanned her hand out over his taut breast.

"Come, sweetheart," he murmured to her, gingerly, and kissed her forehead. "We shall go to Mulgore."

.

This time, Sabina found the rogue to be a lot gentler with riding. He had even removed the shackles, and it seemed he had no intention of putting them back on. Then again, Sabina also had no intention of running off again. On the boat ride over to Rachet, she stood unwavering at the bow of the boat, letting the sea spray gently mist her face. She laughed in the afternoon sun, and she looked over her shoulder to see the rogue eying her from the stairs. She smiled at him, and went to his side. He lead her down below the decks, and took a seat in the corner, away from the patrons and passengers of the ship. The rogue clenched the table as the boat tilted to the side from a large wave. He gritted his teeth in angst, and the warlock looked at him quizzically.

"You seem uncomfortable. Is it the boat?" She asked.

"It's not that," he answered, as he massaged his temples, "it's the water."

"Water? What's wrong with water?" Sabina gave him a blank look.

"I've just never been fond of large bodies of water. Makes me nervous," he admitted. Then, the ship tilted the other way, and Roan cursed. "By the Light, I need a drink."

"Stay right here, I'll get you something." She rose from the table, and found a barmaiden. She returned to the rogue with a wooden mug, and carefully handed it to him. Roan took a sip, but immediately gagged.

"What the hell is this?" He snapped, looking into the mug to see a thick, pale-honey colored liquid inside.

"Hush, you're causing a scene," she chided, and sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back to soothe him. "It's something I used to make the children at the orphanage when they had nausea."

"It tastes awful," he looked into the mug again.

"All that's in it, is warmed milk, honey, and a little crushed mint leaves. It has a distinct flavor, obviously something you're not used to," she put her hand over the mug, and pushed it towards him. "Drink. You'll feel better."

"How do I know you haven't slipped a sleeping herb in here so you can make your escape?" He raised an eyebrow at her, but tipped the mug back and started drinking.

"Hm," she flattened her lips out into a thin line, "if I did that, I'd have more motivation to sneak you into a bedroom, more than run from you." She gave him a sly smile, and Roan felt his body temperature soar, as if he had caught fire.

"By the Light, those words are going to be the death of me," he groaned, as he sipped more of the warlock's remedy, and fought the intense surge of impulse to kiss her right there. In front of Horde and Alliance patrons alike.

"Be sure to drink all of it, Roan." She warned. "Why do boats scare you so?"

"I'm not afraid of them," he said, quickly.

"That's why you're feeling so fantastic, huh?" She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not! Honestly," he argued. "It's the whole swimming thing I'm not too excited about. Think about it, this boat is the only thing keeping you and me and the rest of these scumbags from going into the sea."

"So? We just tread water until the next boat comes and finds us."

"I can't swim," he admitted.

"What?" The warlock laughed a little, incredulous at his answer. "Everyone can swim!"

"I can't. I just sink."

"How have you not learned?"

"You don't wanna know," he shrugged, downing the last of the drink. "Hey, I think I'm feeling a little better." He tried to change the subject.

"Even I taught myself how to swim in Elwynn when I was old enough to go out there with friends."

"Warlocks have 'Unending Breath'."

"I taught myself how to swim before I became a warlock." She paused. "You know, Roan, I could teach you, if you want."

"Forget it. I'll never go back into the water." He tossed his head. "I don't wish to talk on this subject any further." Sabina frowned. Roan sure lived up to his racial stereotype of being self-centered and rude at times.

"Fine," the warlock threw her hands in the air, and quickly got up from her seat, storming up the staircase to the upper deck of the ship. Roan watched her leave, as he cursed himself. He had to put a stop to these little spats, they always escalated into Sabina becoming offended, and running away. He hadn't meant to sound cruel, he honestly didn't want to relive his demons. He stood up to go after her, but the room around him started to wobble, and he found himself sitting back down in the chair. He clutched his swords, as he debated using them as canes to get him up the stairs to chase her down. Looking like a drunken fool was worth catching her, he surmised, as he forced himself to his feet. The ship rocked a little, and suddenly his memories brought him back to when he was an adolescent paladin, sinking to the bottom of the Forbidding Sea. His arms floated useless beside him, and kicking seemed to do worse, as the plate made it harder to move. It seemed impossible to reach the surface, which was further and further away with each passing second. He was slowly sinking to the sandy earth beneath him, and escape from drowning seemed inevitable. The hues of blue started to fade, and his last vision was a darkened figure, coming closer to him from the surface. Roan let out a roar of despair, shaking the walls and floor of the ship, and collapsed to the ground.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in a small room, Sabina's worried face hovering over his own. He jumped back, and his head was filled with a throbbing pain.

"Oh mother of-"

"Be still!" Sabina warned, as she pushed his shoulders down onto the featherbed. "You hit your head pretty hard when you collapsed."

"Collapsed?" He echoed.

"Yes, the barmaiden said she saw you stand up, and then just fall over. I came running when I heard you scream."

"Shut up," he growled. "I didn't scream." The warlock waved a hand in the air.

"It doesn't matter. We are off of the boat, now. We made it to Rachet."

"What? How did you-"

"Accomplish this?" She grinned, "well they were sure you were drunk when you collapsed. I told them that I was your servant, and they almost didn't believe me. I had to make up some wild lie that my life was enchanted and linked to yours, due to a terrible troll's voodoo curse."

"That's probably the worst lie you've come up with since I met you," he jibed. She scoffed, and retrieved a flask of water that was on the nightstand.

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with any better suggestions, seeing as you were out cold on the floorboards. Besides, they carried you to the inn, and I shelled out my _own_ gold because I couldn't carry you if I tried. Not to mention my felguard would have hurt you, if I had tried to get him to carry your heavy behind."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, maybe a couple hours. It seems you bounce back pretty quick." She put her palm to his forehead, "But why did you fall? Are you still feeling sick?"

"No," he took her wrist, and pulled it down to his mouth, where he kissed her palm. She giggled and tried to snatch it back.

"Roan!" She hissed, but still beamed, "you should be resting."

"I feel fine," he mused.

"Then, we should be going," she raised an eyebrow, but her smile still stayed on her face.

"I suppose," his smile faded, as he released her arm.

"We can make it back in time for dinner if we hurry," Sabina chimed, then her smile fell and she bit her lip. "Are you positive they still want me back, unharmed?"

"Sabina," the rogue sat up, and got up from the bed. He kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry about a thing, sweeting. All will be well." He patted her shoulder, and went to his leather boots as he pulled them on. "I see you didn't undress me," he called over his shoulder. "I'm disappointed."

"You fiend!" She giggled, as she reached for her sandals.

"I wouldn't have been as kind if you were in my position," he smirked, as he dodged one of the warlocks sandals as it harmlessly hit the wall behind him.

.

"Hurry up, Sabina!" Roan shouted to the inn, as the warlock insisted on washing her face before leaving. Maybe it was some code for something, because she was sure taking her sweet time doing it. He heard frustrated yelling coming from the open window of the room, and he rolled his eyes. She was nervous about going to see the family, that was understandable, but no amount of trying to look good was going to silence the elephant in the room. She had run off. He kicked the dirt, causing a cloud of reddish smoke to build at his feet. He was bored. He brought his masculine hand to his brow and shaded his eyes as he scoured the small town. His eyes settled on the bank, and he shrugged, figuring if he was already here, he might as well clean out some of the junk in there. He hadn't been to the bank since he turned neutral.

"Sabina, I'm going to the bank. When I get back you better be down here, or so help me I'm dragging you behind me." He threatened.

"You will do no such thing! Begone with you!" He heard her agitated voice shout back at him. A streak of anger shot through his veins, as the challenge tempted him to do as he threatened. The thought made his blood rush to his manhood, the feeling of power tempting him more. Roan breathed deep, and tried counting to relieve the pressure. Things were going so well between them now, why spoil it? He dragged his heels to the bank, realizing what a thrill he got out of proving himself to the warlock. Every time she challenged him, he was more than willing to prove her wrong. A half-smile grew on his face, and he opened his vault. He emptied out some of the useless things he accumulated from Northrend, and then he smiled when he came across something shiny from his past. He buried it deep into his pocket, and quickly sold the junk off to a vendor. When he returned, he was happy to see Sabina standing at the mailbox, her hair pulled neatly into a ponytail, but her long auburn bangs covered part of her right eye. She had also put some sort of blacken paint on her eyes and eyelashes, and her autumn lips were now a pert raspberry. She was beautiful before, but now she was stunning, as her deep emerald eyes seemed to sparkle more with the paint.

"W-what did you do?" He asked, still breathless from how stunning she was.

"It's just a little eye-black and rouge," she smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to look presentable, instead of half-starving when I saw them tonight." Her smile faded, "Is it too much?"

"No," he took her hand, and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of her tiny, ivory hand. "You are breathtaking." She flushed brightly, as she began to match the color of her hair. He smiled. He liked having that effect on her. "Come, let us take our leave." He smiled, summoning his green hawkstrider. As his hands went to her small middle, he stopped himself from hoisting her up.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he released her, and she turned around to face him. He dug through his pocket, and pulled out his fist. "Next time I'm unconscious, and you have to explain for me, this might do some of the talking." When he opened his fingers, a thick, golden torc bracelet with two dragon head's on each end. It glittered in the sunlight, and the warlock looked up at him, quizzical.

"What is this?" She was suspicious, fearing a trick. "I don't like to be made fun of." Roan ignored her, as he quickly snatched her hand and slipped the bracelet over her small, left wrist.

"It's not a joke, Sabina," he said, seriously. "That there bares the Fireblade crest. A symbol of elven aristocracy to the Horde. It's meaningless to the Alliance, but if you came in contact with the Horde, you can easily explain yourself."

"W-what?" The warlock looked at it closely in the sun. The body was very smooth, with superior craftsmanship of smelting reflected in it. A dragon's head on each end with fierce eyes and sharp teeth reflected aristocrasy, just as the rogue told her. The dragon stared back at her with menacing eyes. "Fireblade?"

"It's my house name. It will protect you," he frowned. "Don't you know how to receive a gift? You're supposed to say thank you, ungrateful wench." He spat, as he started to help her on the mount, she fought him. "Holy hell, Sabina." He growled, and turned to face her, but she threw himself in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"I apologize, Roan," she whispered into his elvish ear. "This is the first gift I've ever received." Roan was shocked. Growing up as a spoiled child of Silvermoon, it was surprising to hear that there were children that never received anything in their lives. As she let him go, he realized she had tears in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but they were already getting suspicious looks from passerbys.

"Come, let us go. We can talk about it in private at Amuuru's." She nodded in agreement, as he helped her up into the tall seat of his hawkstrider.

"It's getting dark, we should hurry," she murmured, as he settled himself in the seat behind her and flicked the reins.

Dusk was riding in on their heels, as Sabina and Roan made their way to Mulgore. Sabina tried to get the rogue to slow down, that they would make it to Amuuru's home before dark, but he wasn't listening. Secretly, the rogue worried of the shadowy figure that attacked the neutrals at night. Tonight, and others night after, he wouldn't even tempt the slug who tried to kill his female. He looked down at her, as she stared at the road ahead of them._ That's right_, he thought, _she is mine now. No one will take her from me_. He made a vow right there, swearing on his own blood that he would protect her forever.

"Don't miss the turn!" Sabina warned, pointing to the connection to Mulgore through the Barrens. Roan quickly steered the hawkstrider into the grassy plains, as the bird screeched unhappily at the brutish force of the rogue's hand.

"Sorry, buddy," he apologized to his friend that had led him into countless battles.

"Are you okay, Roan?" Sabina asked, slightly turning her head in his direction. She sensed the change in his mood when they started, or perhaps it was her strange reaction. In her opinion, it wasn't strange, but when she read children's stories of gift-giving and receiving, she determined that her reaction was not a normal one. She looked down at her wrist, without moving it so Roan wouldn't notice, as the glinting golden bracelet winked at her. What was the meaning of him giving her a gift? Did this mean he wanted her to be his lover? Did he have all of these bracelets for the women he had? She sighed, as the weight began to feel heavier on her wrist. If he wanted her as a lover, she would gladly accept him. When he left, she would be heartbroken, but she would at least have had the times to remember him by.

"Here we are," he spoke, as the sight of the small, mud house on the hill revealed itself before them. She felt like she had tried to swallow a stone, and her mouth went dry. "Just relax." He tried, as he dismounted. She jumped down, but stood behind the rogue, trying to steady her wavering legs. He looked back at her, winked, and quickly grabbed her hand in his. Then, he burst through the door, calling out for them.

"Hey you scumbags, I told you I'd bring her back!" He shouted, as he pulled her into the house with him. He kicked the door shut, and saw Amuuru and Orlaith, sitting at the kitchen table, Akken, sitting at the fire with a female draenei sitting with him, as they worked on alchemy together.

"Roan!" A female voice called, as his ears twitched to hearing the sound of his sister's voice. The female paladin bounded out from the back room, while Kay emerged after her. "I've learned Common!" She spoke, in perfect Common.

"So I see," he nodded, as she jumped into her brother's arms.

"By the Light, I'm so happy you are unharmed!" She cried, and laughed as he swung her around.

"She's been doing very, very well!" Orlaith exclaimed. "You should be proud of her."

"Where's Sabina?" Asked the female blood elf, as her brother set her on the ground.

"Right here," Roan answered, as he turned around. The warlock's face had gone bright red, as the whole room stared at her. There was about a few seconds of extreme awkward tension in the room, as she fumbled with her bag. She shot out her arms, with the box that she had stolen in Amuuru's direction.

"Here are the scrolls," she mumbled. Amuuru took her cane and pulled herself up from the seat, and walked to the human. The warlock felt all the blood surge to her face, as she wished she could crawl into a hole and hide there, forever. Fear began to consume her, as she shifted her weight, nervously. As Amuuru stopped in front of her, the warlock kept her arms in front of her with the box in her hands, shaking with fear.

"Please take them," she whispered, almost inaudible to everyone. Amuuru took the box from her hands, but placed it on the table behind her. The old shaman wrapped her arms around the warlock, and hugged her tight.

"Dearest Sabina, we welcome you home." She said, gently. The warlock was so relieved, she had to fight off the urge to faint from exhaustion. Instead, she burst into tears, and wilted against the kind tauren's body.

"I'm so sorry, Amuuru. I'm so very, very sorry," she cried into her shoulder.

"There, there," the shaman patted her back, gently, "you're safe now. You're home." Sabina cried harder, and when she shaman let her go, the tauren smiled at her. "Dear, you look hungry! Look how thin you've become!" She jested.

"Oh, Elune's blood, don't give her any of our food." Orlaith said, "Akken's been cooking." She gave the warlock an ominous stare, and made retching sounds. The warlock couldn't help but laugh.

"It's pretty terrible, we've been suffering without Roan in the kitchen." Amuuru smiled.

"I bet you have. Too bad my sister never learned," he nodded in Lumina's direction. The female blood elf scowled.

"I never had a reason to cook until a month ago!" She smacked her brother's shoulder. Hard.

"I would cook, but I never can get the portions right," Orlaith admitted.

"If Akken would let me cook, I would do it!" The newest member of the neutrals chimed in, glancing in her lover's direction. She stood up, and gracefully walked to the rogue and warlock. Sabina held her breath, for draenei always had a ethereal air to them, and this one was truly blessed with it.

"By the Light, you are beautiful," Sabina said, dumbly, and the draenei smiled. The rest of the family went up in laughter. "No, no!" The warlock quickly flushed again. "It's not like that I swear! I just-" She stopped as she tried to think of a good excuse. "Oh forgive me!"

"It's quite alright," the draenei smiled, "I just wanted to introduce myself formally. My name is Katiya. I am very pleased to meet you." Sabina smiled, as she observed the fair beauty. Her skin was a light, mysterious amethyst color, with short, cat-ear-like horns, and short, ebony hair with sooty bangs that covered most of her eyes. When you did see her glowing white eyes, it heightened her mysterious and ethereal aura.

"Delighted. I'm the douchebag rogue." Roan smiled, and put out a hand to shake the draenei's. Katiya burst into laughter.

"I have heard of that, too!" She answered, as the male tauren stood up and walked behind her, Akken put his huge tauren hand on Katiya's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Akken chuckled. "We've missed your comedic aura."

"My dear friend, how did you two fare?" Orlaith asked Sabina, as she moved across the room to the human. Sabina remembered the night that they shared just before, and turned red. She cursed herself, for she was beginning to get dizzy from all the times the blood surged to her face.

"W-we f-fared well," she stammered. Lumina stared at the human, and her eyes instantly went to her left wrist, where she recognized the torc bracelet. The female paladin's eyes grew wide, as she bit back a gasp. Her glowing green eyes fixed on her younger brother, and she glared.

"Roan, I need to talk to you, brother to sister, blah blah blah." She grabbed her brother's shoulders and began to push him out of the front door. "Move your behind or I swear I will beat you down right now." She snarled, but only loud enough so he could hear. Roan looked at her, confused, but he shrugged and allowed her to push him out of the house. Once Lumina got him a good fifteen yards away from the house, she opened up on him.

"What the hell is she doing wearing the torc?" Lumina demanded, and Roan's eyes narrowed.

"You sure have become bolder, living here." The rogue pointed out. His sister scowled and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You don't think I know what you're doing? How dare you play with that poor girl's feelings!" Her nostrils flared, and she tossed her ebony hair out of her face.

"I can give it to whomever I choose, Lumina. With or without your approval."

"You yourself said you were going to melt that thing down, or pawn it away. Now, after all these years, it's magically resurfaced? I do not believe you have changed one bit!" She fumed, and Roan slapped her hand away.

"You can think what you want. As the male heir of the Fireblade house, you shouldn't be speaking to me this way."

"How dare you!" Lumina raised a hand to strike him across the face, but he caught her plated hand before it could do some real damage. "You sound exactly like father!"

"Lumina," he sighed, as he began to regret the words he let slip out of his mouth, "I don't like to be chided by you. I won't have it."

"You need a wake up call. A fresh, mind-blowing, soul-searching, wake up call." She growled, as she snatched her hand back, and stormed back into the house. Roan sighed, as he watched her walk back, her plate clinking together as she entered the house. Once Lumina was inside, she saw the family scrambling around to look like they were busy, and weren't eavesdropping. She scowled harder, and stormed into Amuuru's room and slammed the door behind her. The old shaman sighed.

"I shall speak to her." She looked to Sabina. "You should go to him."

"W-what? He's furious! Why should I be fed to the wolves?" The warlock stammered, fearful of the rogue's wrath.

"You're the only one he trusts, you have to do it!" Orlaith squeaked. "No way am I going there."

"And if I go, I'll end up dueling him." Kay shrugged.

"Same for me," Akken showed her his palms. Sabina looked to Kaitya, who gave her wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't even know the guy!" The younger shaman said, and the warlock sighed.

"Fine," Sabina put a hand to her forehead, "I'll go."

.

"Roan?" The warlock called into the night, as she saw the blood elf at the water trough with his hawkstrider. His ears prickled at the warlock's voice of a sweet summer rain in Eversong Woods. He felt his emotions melting again, but his fierce argument with his sister was hard to forget. He watched as she briskly but slowly walked towards him, her hips swayed nicely, but there was fear in her walk. She stopped at a far distance from him, close to the rear of the bird, where Roan was at the head, petting the hawkstrider's neck.

"Roan, is everything alright?" She asked, and his eyes narrowed. _What a question!_

"Are you simple? Of course everything isn't alright!" He snapped, and he watched as she flinched and braced herself for the rest of it. "Why are you here?" He demanded, "go back inside!" He ordered, and threw his hand out in the direction of the house. As much as Sabina was dying to go back into the house, she desperately wanted to take away his dark thoughts.

"R-roan," she tried again.

"Go, Sabina." He snarled, turning his back to her. The color drained from the warlock's face as she saw is actions as rejection. Tears came up in her eyes, as she prayed that she was brave enough to weather his storm. Instead of walking away, she moved closer, slowly, and once she was within arm's reach, she wrapped her slender arms around his taut middle, pulling him into an embrace. She buried her head into his back, as his masculine smell captured her. She trembled against him, and boldly whispered,

"Never."

The word slashed it's way through, and tightly grasped Roan's chest. His breath quickened, as he licked his lips that suddenly went dry. He gently loosened the warlock's grip on his ribs, as he turned around and gazed deep into her misted forest green eyes. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the surge of emotions, as she looked up to him with that dewy, sorrowful gaze that captured his heart from the beginning.

"Holy hell, Sabina, what do you want from me?" He asked, as he cupped her face in his hands. She put her left hand over one of his.

"I just want to help," she murmured. Roan lost it. He planted his lips on hers, as the feeling of flying came back to him. He fought for control of his body, as it began to shake from the contact of Sabina's lips on his. It felt like he was put on this earth just to feel those autumn lips on his. When he was with her, he felt like there was a purpose to his birth, that he was to protect her and love her forever. He would be damned if he didn't have those tasks, and his life would lose purpose if he failed either one of those. _Screw it_, he thought. He was going to figure out a way to make the warlock love him, no matter what. He had never met anyone that pushed him to the brink of feral rage, but brought him to the point of unconditional love, almost all happening in minutes of each other. The beautiful human was just as fierce and bold as he was, and it brought him joy to see that she would match his anger and challenge him. He never felt so complete as he did when he was in her presence. As the taste of Sabina lingered on his tongue, he slowly pulled away from her and looked down on her in the moonlight. Her lips were parted, as her chest rose and fell quickly, and her eyes still closed as if still feeling the effects of his kiss.

"Sabina," he murmured, furrowing his brows at the intensity of the moment. He wanted to ask her exactly what she wanted from him. He worried that they would fight constantly, and wondered if they could each control their anger from spiraling into terrible fits. The thought of her growing tired of him suddenly brought a touch of fear into his thoughts. Perhaps she would want someone more stable, like Kay or Akken, instead of the continuous war that would rage between them.

"Dearest Roan," he heard her speak, as her eyes focused on him, "you are battling demons far away from me. Please, let me know what they are. I can help," she tried, desperately, praying that he would open up to her.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," he purred, kissing her forehead, and standing up strait. He let her go, but she refused to give up.

"Let me in! Curse you! All I want to do is help you!" She cried, clasping her hands together.

"Sweeting," Roan began, shaking his head. "I cannot begin to explain."

"Try!"

"I will not." He said, gently, "You wouldn't understand, nor am I going to fill your head with such dark thoughts."

"Roan!" She stamped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest, "I am going to try once more, and then I'm through trying."

"Don't bother," he snarled, angry that she would threaten such a thing, "if you are going to hold your emotions hostage for me."

"Fine!" She cried, and spun on her heel and ran to the house. Roan watched her leave, and let out a long, shaky sigh.


	21. Symbols

Roan awoke that morning to Akken standing over his body in the living room early that morning.

"I'm not gonna ask," he said, as he turned to the kitchen to make tea for the ladies of the house.

"Good, because I'm not gonna explain," he grumbled, pulling the blanket over his body and rolling over on the rug. The night before, Sabina had stormed off to the room that was made up for her and Roan. It seemed as if the family knew they were going to be united, but with the current fight going on between them, Sabina had not only locked the door, but had placed a chair from the kitchen under the doorknob to keep the rouge out. The family had even built a real bed for them to sleep in, courtesy of Katiya's handiwork with wood and Lumina's handiwork with metal. Sabina had been grateful, due to her talentless abilities with a hammock. Roan could have easily gotten into the room if he wanted, but he knew he should keep his distance and let her cool off.

"You know," he heard Akken begin in a lecturing tone, "I'm not one to take sides, but it seems you've started a fight with two very important people in your life." Roan gave a grunt of annoyance, but the warrior ignored him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you're the only one keeping the wound open. I've seen you in action."

"It doesn't matter. You were right for me to keep my distance from the warlock."

"Maybe," the warrior brought the teakettle to the fire, and set it up, "but maybe you're just being a jerk." The warrior swiftly moved about the kitchen, and retrieved the teacups.

"I'm not going to bring heartache to that girl. All she's ever known is heartache," Roan sat up, and covered half of his face with his hand. "I'm not any different. How do I know I won't change my ways? How do I know we won't tear each other apart with our fighting?"

"That is very wise," Akken was surprised to hear such talk coming from the rogue. "You've never worried about this before with any other female, I presume." The rogue furrowed his brows and closed his eyes.

"This one's different. I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't." The warrior shrugged.

"It's not that simple," the blood elf raised his onyx eyebrow at his comrade.

"Yes it is." Akken said, with strength in his voice. "If you honestly don't want to hurt her, then don't. The fighting part, you'll figure it out."

"How do you know? You can see into the future?" Roan stood up and folded the blanket over a new rocking chair that was by the fireplace.

"I can see two people in love," the warrior shrugged. "Have you even told her how you feel?" Roan's heart stopped, and froze like he was in his first battleground. "I see. You really should be having this conversation with her. I'm sure she's dying to have it with you."

"I don't want to hurt her," the rogue repeated.

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I can't take this right now!" Roan shouted, as he stormed into the garden.

"Where are you going?" Akken called.

"Who the hell cares?" The rogue shouted back at him.

.

Sabina woke to the sound of many voices in the kitchen. It brought warmth to her heart to finally be home. To finally call something a home and really believe it. She forgot how much she missed the sound of warm voices and laughter waking her up. She also heard thunder in the distance. She yawned and stretched in the bed, and looked over at the side she left for Roan. It was still made up. The chair was also propped up against the door, just as she had left it the night before. He hadn't come to her in the night. Disappointment flooded into her heart as she clutched the sheets. She forced herself to get up and go see if he was up. She put her bare feet on the wooden planks beneath her, and then slipped a robe on over her nightgown. She moved the chair out from underneath the door, and carried it out with her into the living room. She was greeted by good afternoons, and hellos from her fellow family members.

"Looks like we're gonna get some rain," Akken surmised looking out of the window to the gray sky.

"It's getting cooler, it's about time for the rainy season." Amuuru agreed.

"Sabina!" Orlaith smiled at the warlock, "we were just talking about you!"

"Really?" She asked, yawning and fluffing her auburn hair. "What about me?"

"You've never done the blood pact!" Katiya grinned at her, showing her the deep purple scar across her palm.

"W-what?"

"It's true," Amuuru chimed in. "Since she was a captive here, we didn't think to do it. Now that she's a true member of the family, she should do it, it's only fair."

"Akken wasn't too happy about it," Katiya tapped on her beautiful, white teeth.

"I hate the thought of you in pain, my dear," Akken smiled at her from across the room as he organized scrolls into a new glass bookshelf. "Is that such a crime?"

"No," the draenei giggled.

"I've done it, too," Lumina wasn't wearing her plate today, instead she wore the lavender dress Orlaith made for her. The rest of the plate-wearers were in leather, Amuuru's orders due to the scratches that were accumulating on her furniture.

"Okay," the warlock sighed, "give me a dagger. Whose blood should I have in my veins?"

"Mine," Lumina said, almost instantly. There was a feel of awkwardness between them, and the warlock shivered as she looked over at the dark-haired beauty. The argument between her and her brother was still unknown ground, and Sabina was dying to know why Lumina carried such resentment for the bracelet that Roan had given her. Part of her wanted to give it to the female paladin, out of fear of what the bracelet meant, but the other part wanted to keep it forever, her first and only gift she ever received. Not to mention it had come from the most important person she had ever known.

"A-are you sure? You've been cut before," the warlock pointed out.

"Yes," she said, as Orlaith pushed the dagger to the female blood elf. Lumina, unwavering, held the dagger to her unscarred palm, and then sliced the skin. Without so much as a grimace, she coolly walked to the warlock and handed over the blade. Sabina stared into the eyes of the dark-haired paladin, searching for a sign of anger or even jealousy. She couldn't find a shred of either. She took the blade from Lumina, and held the sharp edge to her own palm. The family watched her as she quickly pressed the blade into her hand, and swiftly jerked it through her palm. She winced in pain, biting her lip as the pain shot up her arm, and the blood rushed out of the wound. Sabina quickly grabbed hands with the blood elf, as their blood intermingled with the handshake.

"There, you and I are sisters," Lumina said, causing the warlock to furrow her brows in confusion.

"Welcome to the neutral family," Amuuru smiled, "officially," she added. She dropped the blood elf's hand, and quickly bandaged the spurting wound up to stop the bleeding. Lumina stared at the torc bracelet, and Sabina finally couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"Lumina, what do you know that I don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the bracelet," she held her wrist forward, "what is it about this bracelet that's got you and Roan in a fight?"

"He didn't say?" the female cocked her head at Sabina. When the human shook her head, the blood elf sighed, deeply. "I-I wish I could tell you, but it's too intimate for the explanation to come from me."

"Lumina," the warlock grabbed her arm, "you have to tell me! I can never get a strait answer out of him! He's just impossible! I hate this game he plays with me," she cursed, as she felt a lump growing in her throat, "I just want to be put out of my misery." She whispered. For the first time, Lumina saw how tortured the human was at her brother's hand. It brought great sadness into her heart, as she felt intense pity for the girl.

"What do you know about it so far?" The female blood elf asked.

"He said it was a symbol of your household. For aristocracy and such in case I was questioned by the Horde."

"Well, that part is true," she admitted, but her face clearly indicated there was more. The warlock was almost near dropping to her knees and begging, when she heard the paladin sigh and turn her eyes on Sabina. "That bracelet is a symbol of promise in our family."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaning, your bracelet has a mate. There is a golden torc necklace, which Roan is supposed to wear at all times as the male heir of the Fireblades. " She cocked her head, "That bracelet was made for his mate." Gasps of excitement from the women were heard around the room.

"B-but he didn't tell me!" Sabina flushed. Now that the truth was out, the female wound a lock of her onyx hair around a slim finger out of anxiety of her reaction to the rest of the story.

"Even more shocking, he hasn't worn his torc since he left Silvermoon. He told me that he pawned it off one night when he was drunk, and said he got rid of the bracelet along with it. I never thought I'd see it again."

"So," the human looked down at the golden dragons, "what does this mean?" The female blood elf looked overwhelmed with sadness.

"I don't know," she said, sheepishly. "I wish I did."

"Darn him!" Sabina snarled, "Where is he?" She whirled around to the front door. "I'll find him, and this time, I'm going to kill him."

"I haven't seen him since this morning," Akken spoke up.

The warlock wished she could turn all of her sadness into anger. She wished when she saw the rogue again, she could feel nothing. However, the feeling was now much too great, it threatened to consume her. She would just have to be patient and wait for the rogue's return. Suddenly, the sky opened up, and it began to rain.

.

The darkness began to fall over Red Cloud Mesa, as the thick clouds kept it darker than usual. Katiya and Orlaith prepared dinner that night, with persuading Akken to take a night off. They impatiently waited the return of Roan, each one of them had their ears fixed on the door. When the sound of it opening finally came, Sabina felt as if her heart hit the ground. Would she have the courage to confront him? She looked up, and caught the nonchalant eyes of the rogue, as he removed a large, wet poncho and reached for a towel in the kitchen. Silence filled the room, as he dried off his dark hair. Roan, feeling the tension, tried to coolly shrug it off.

"Seems like everyone had a good day." He began.

"Can it, rogue," Sabina snapped, as hearing his voice was almost as infuriating as hearing the screaming of inconsolable children. Roan sought out her eyes and glared menacingly. She had a right to be angry with him, but the defiance in front of his friends was almost too much. If they were alone, he would have subdued her immediately. Lumina was the first to speak.

"Brother, where have you been?" She asked, but the rogue ignored her. His sister bit her lip as she debated whether or not the timing was good to speak to him alone.

"Your sister asked you a question," Sabina shot, but suddenly, all of her courage sank when she saw the anger behind his eyes. She crossed her arms and grumbled to herself, staring at her lap. The awkward silence filled the room again.

"I've just been hanging around," Roan said, as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned up against the counter.

"Hanging around? Like going into town?" Akken asked suspiciously, and Katiya viciously elbowed him in the ribs. When he snapped his attention to her, giving her a solid what-the-hell expression, when she nodded in Sabina's direction. The warlock snapped her head up, and glared daggers at the rogue, who was now cursing himself for not finding an inn to spend the night in.

"I have not entered any city, town, or civilized zone since I was at Ratchet yesterday. Are you all gonna check in with the guards?" Roan felt betrayed that they would believe what Akken was suggesting. Even if his history was sketchy, he didn't deserve this interrogation.

"Excuse me, but I feel a bit crowded in here," Sabina said icily, as she stood up from her chair. She avoided looking in the rogue's direction, as the rest of the family felt a chill in the air as she turned her back to them and marched out of the back door. The door slammed, and the house shook.

"By the Earth Mother, I can't believe this house is still standing with all the door-slamming," Amuuru mused.

"Perhaps we'd do better with Ironforge's steel doors," Katiya suggested, lightly.

"I got my finger caught in one of those doors, once," Orlaith shivered, "I almost didn't get it back."

"I'm glad that you did," Kay nipped at one of her long ears, and she giggled. The family easily recovered from the fights between Sabina and Roan, now. They expected them with their return. They all started up their happy chit-chat while Lumina carefully made her way to Roan. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into her brother's ear,

"I told her everything," she backed down, fearing his reaction, but instead of rage, the rogue nodded and gave her hand a tight squeeze. He swiftly moved towards the door to the backyard, his mouth turning dry with anticipation of her reaction. Even if he didn't have the gumption to tell Sabina how he felt, he was glad that his sister addressed it. As he pushed the door open, he looked to the side of the house, where Sabina was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes focused on the grass, and one leg bent, as the bottom of her foot was pushing into the wall behind her. She looked like she was trying to console herself, alone in the rain, as her bangs fell over her eyes. He quickened his step, as he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to gather her up into an intoxicating embrace. At first she was rigid, unsure whether to trust him, but once his smell grabbed hold of her, she lost all her senses. She leaned into him, her hands spread on his breast, and her head right over his heart, as the strong thumping brought a dizzy sensation that he always had on her. She felt as if she would faint from all the emotions swelling inside her over the past few hours, but she refused to waste one second of being in his presence.

"R-roan, I-" She began, but she was cut off.

"Before you start, Lumina told me of your conversation," he murmured, and she snapped her eyes to his, shocked that he was coming to her in such a way after learning the news. "I apologize, I shouldn't have deceived you the way I did." She felt her knees buckling, his words were like honey.

"N-no, Roan," she shook her head, "I was callous."

He gently get his fingers touch her chin, and smiled at her as he smoldered his gaze into her eyes. Suddenly, the answers hit him. They were both untamed and wild, constantly fighting for power over the other one. However, he began to see her pleasure when he overpowered her. She would probably fight him until the end of their days, but only someone brave enough to fight back would be man enough to have her. A rare beauty, a powerful ally, and quick wits; it was as if she was molded by a weaponsmith just for him. Now he knew why he gave her the torc. He was so overcome with joy, he captured her in a blazing kiss, and his free hand drifted down her lower back and grabbed a handful of her skirts as he pulled her to his sex. She gasped and whispered his name in surprise, but he kept his lips to hers, as his rod stiffened in response to her reaction. His hands fanned open over her bottom, as he kept her smoothness tight to his throbbing manhood. She opened her mouth to let out a moan of anguish, upset that this was not going on where they could act on it, but he gentle bit into her lower lip, sucking her in. Sabina felt the warmth between her legs return, as an erupting urge to take him intensely screamed at her. He was so intoxicating, she couldn't stop herself to beg him to take her to their room. She almost cried out in displeasure when he broke their kiss.

"Sabina," he said, his voice hoarse with desire, "I am the only man in Azeroth that was bold enough to challenge you, and take down that terrible wall you built over your gentle heart. Should you chose to continue wearing the torc, that means that you will belong to me. Forever." He traced her waves of fiery locks with the back of his finger, and let it smooth down to her breast, then to her midsection. She shivered in delight, and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"I could never deny you," she admitted, her voice trembled with fear and anticipation. She swore those thoughts would never leave her lips, but the rogue's timing was impeccable, he knew just when to bring up the subject. He had snatched the words before she could truly think it through. "I will wear it with pride," she nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing his smooth skin, and boldly even let her tongue escape and gingerly licked him. With her confession, and her steamy kisses, it awoke the feral lust that he had hidden deep inside. A bellowing roar escaped him, as he pinned her against the wall by her shoulders, as he kissed her deeply and demanding of her. She moaned, as he moved down to her neck, and did to her as she had done to him. With a hand, he caressed one of her full breasts, and his fingers found a pert nipple that stuck out from her robes. He rolled his lightly calloused fingertip over the sensitive bud, and her body responded in flames. She felt her sex throb, as she ached to have him thrust into her, just as he had before. As if he knew exactly what her body wanted, he moved his hand down to her sex, and quickly found her nub of pleasure. She gasped and closed her eyes, but quickly swallowed it back, for fear of getting caught by the family that were just inside. She dug her fingers into the back of his neck and shoulder, and bit back her cries of passion.

"Don't do that," she heard a husky voice speak to her. She opened her eyes, and looked into the rogue's glowing emerald eyes, "don't hold it back. I love hearing you scream my name." A grin formed on her lips.

"I just don't want them to hear," she said, her breath heavy as she nodded behind her.

"I don't care," he said with intensity. "You're driving me wild right here, I must have you. Now." She grinned more with his lust for her, as she nodded.

"The door to the bedroom is closed, and we could jump in through the window without them seeing."

"What? Like it's some secret?" He narrowed his eyes, wanting the world to know of his brand on her.

"I'd be too embarrassed to face them like this," she admitted, as her cheeks turned pink. Roan couldn't help but smile at her bashfulness. It was too cute. He would satisfy what she wanted, even if he didn't necessarily believe it.

"Let's go then," he took a fistful of her hair and deeply inhaled the scent of gardenias. Somehow, she had found the time to wash her hair. He followed her around the house, as Sabina carefully checked each window to make sure no one was inside the rooms before they moved across it. She was careful with her footing to make sure that she was under the roof to shield herself from the rain. Roan grunted, as he shifted himself in his breeches.

"Hurry up," he said impatiently. The human looked back at him, as he almost looked in pain.

"Are you okay?" Her brows furrowed together, in concern.

"It's the smell. I can't take it much longer." He admitted as she opened their window to the room.

"What smell?" She asked, but as he stared back at her, she realized he meant her. "I don't smell!" She defended.

"Oh yes you do," he smirked, as he hoisted her up so she crawled through the window and crawled on the bed. "Just not in the way you're currently thinking."

"What do you mean?" She asked. He pulled himself up effortlessly, and tumbled to the bed beside her.

"Elves have a heightened sense of smell. So everything that your body is reacting to, it gives off a light feminine smell." He explained, as he removed his upper leather armor. The warlock looked at him quizzically, but then immediately understood what he meant and turned as red as her hair.

"O-oh," she crossed her legs, uncomfortably.

"It's not a bad smell, in fact it's really exhilarating. Your pheromones smell earthy, like Eversong in the fall." He moved to her on the bed, as he positioned his body over hers, "I swear to you that the elves outside can't smell us," he grinned, knowing where her concern would lie next. Sabina lightly felt the color coming to her cheeks, as she never took her eyes off of him as he hovered above her with that rippling torso. Elves were increasingly different, and apparently Roan was going to have to teach her where they were different. She blushed deeper, when she recalled all the things that this blood elf was teaching her. She bit her lip, and gripped his wrists as they pinned her shoulders down to the bed.

He looked down at her, the candlelight softening her features as her majestic hair was spread out on the pillow. He cursed himself, for there would never be a more celestial being that walked the earth as the woman underneath him was. And she was all his. She ran her fingers up his thick arms, and grabbed his biceps, trying to keep herself from falling and drowning in his essence. She watched as his desire quickly returned in his gaze, as he tugged at her robes to bring them down to her waist. Sabina got one of her arms free from the material, but she froze when his lips closed over her nipple. She gasped, and the room began to spin as he swirled his tongue around it. He grinned at her reaction, as the feral lust threatened to consume him if he didn't act soon. He took her in his teeth, as she arched her back to him, moaning his name. She started to sit up to remove more of her clothes, suddenly feeling boldness surging through her veins. Once she had rid herself of her clothes and tossed them aside, she began to claw at Roan's leather breeches.

The blood elf was surprised at her audacity, but his chest soared at the sudden change in her nature as well. If she was going to take it up a level, so was he. He heard the seams rip at his pants as he removed them too fast, but he didn't care. Once the rest of their clothes were removed, Sabina surprised him again by taking his rod up in her hands. He groaned deeply, as his eyes closed and his manhood surged in her palms. She was matching him at his game, quicker than he could respond, and now he was paralyzed in her hands. The human gently moved her hands up and down, enthralled at his reactions to her. A bead of liquid formed at the tip of his rod, as Roan roared and grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down to the bed. He ferociously kissed her, no longer holding anything back, as he used his teeth and tongue on her. As quickly as he had her down, he was pulling her up, and dragging her from the bed. He spun her around, so her back was to him, and they crashed into the wall. Sabina felt her heart race as she didn't fully understand what he was doing, but his hand reached around her middle, down to crimson curls as he parted them to expose her sex, and rubbed her sensitive bud. She cried out his name, and bucked in pleasure, as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. In his face, there was the look of untamed and fierce satisfaction. He stared back at her, and then lifted her hips to him, and thrust himself inside of her. She moaned in approval at his unexpected action, and dug her nails into the wall, as she felt a star surge of pleasure bursting through her. He moaned her name, as her wet heat surrounded his rod. The room spun around him, and everything in the world began to dissolve, except for Sabina.

She arced her back to him, to allow him deeper access to her, and he responded by thrusting right into her sensitive area as she cried out. He started wildly driving into her with her responses, as he was the only male who had ever been there before. She was all his, and she agreed to be his forever. He grunted wildly, as he saw her close her eyes and cry out his name, as her wave of ecstasy came crashing down on her, and she convulsed and squeezed him inside of her. The wild ferocity suddenly overwhelmed him, as he bent to her, and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, branding her with another one of his marks. He felt the pleasure roar through his chest, as he exploded in his own star bursting waves. He released her, as the taste of her blood filled his mouth, but picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down into the soft mattress, as her eyes widened.

"You bit me," the warlock said, almost not believing it herself.

"I did," he grinned, as he captured her lips. There was a hint of blood in his kiss, as she lightly felt a sense of fear breeze through her. Once it was gone, the feeling of belonging to him took over, and brought her intense happiness. She curled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he licked a tiny trail of her blood from the corner of his lips. His strong arm came to hold her closer to him, and it brought her great warmth. She sighed in content, closing her eyes and allowing herself to soak in all of his sweetness. He was everything she could have ever wanted in a man, and now she would allow herself to love him, unrestrained. They were forever united, and she swore she would follow him until the end. She felt herself dozing off, but she remembered the kiss that Roan planted on her head just as sleep truly took her.

.

"Good morning, my manta ray," teased the deep male voice of the rogue. The warlock felt herself jolt awake, but her body still didn't believe in rising. She was on her stomach, sprawled out over the bed, her face had apparently been smushed into the cream pillow in front of her. A large wet spot indicated she drooled in the night. _Lovely_, she rolled over and sat up, keeping the sheets under her arms to hide her naked breasts from him. Sabina tried to wipe the dampness from her cheek and fluff out her hair as she blinked to let her eyes adjust in the daylight. Roan was standing at the edge of the bed, with a loaf of bread and some morning glory dew.

"Oh thank the Light, I'm starving," she said, as she snatched the grain from his hands and started devouring it. Roan's eyes lit up with amusement, and she braced herself for another jibe.

"I think I've seen trolls eat nicer than you sometimes." The human growled in response, but took the drink from him. "Are you feeling up for a tour of Lumina's blacksmithing shop?"

"What? She opened a store?" The warlock furrowed her brows in confusion.

"She sure did, it's right around back, next to the garden. Akken helped her build it when he returned from Altrec Valley."

"Wow," the warlock felt her morning mood lifting as she thought of Lumina crafting metalwork. "I'd love to see it."

"I'm going to have to borrow that bracelet of yours for a while," the rogue said, but there was a slight grin forming on the edges of his mouth.

"Ha, nice try," the human licked the crumbs from her lips and turned her head to her clothes, which were still in a pile on the wooden floor from last night.

"Seriously," Roan said, "you'll get it back. Don't worry."

"But," her expression turned pained, "I-"

"You'll get it back sweetheart. I promise," another one of his beautiful smiles formed on his face. "Now, for an impending matter I need to discuss," he smiled, and he bent down and quickly jerked the sheets out of her hands. She gasped in surprise, as she snatched up the sheets to cover herself again and glared at him. He chuckled and put a knee on the bed, as he leaned forward, crawling to her with a seductive gaze. She was paralyzed, unable to move or breathe, as he lightly kissed her lips. She was breathless, as she felt the world going fuzzy again at the warmth of his breath on her cheek. Their union was interrupted, as the rogue jumped from the bed, leaving the warlock in a daze, staring quizzically back at him.

"Metal, as do women, all eventually bend at my hand," Roan called, not even turning around to her, as he held his fist up in the air. Clutched tightly in his fingers, gold glistened in the light, as she gasped and checked her wrist. He opened the door and closed it behind him, as she cried out in anguish. She ripped the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around herself, leaving one arm free and the other hand tightly clutching the sheets around her body. She jolted to the door, and flung it open to spew fire at the rogue.

"You son of a mongrel!" She bellowed, but before she marched after him, she took a look at the glances from the table. There, the women of the family, as well as Akken were sitting around, passing parchment to one another, as Sabina stood in just a sheet in front of them. Her face turned as red as the Horde banner, as she ducked back in and slammed the door closed. She rushed to her clothes, picking them up and shaking the wrinkles out as she pulled her skirts on, and yanked her robes over her body. She slipped on her sandals, and quickly snatched a pair of clean panties from her bags and jerked them on over her shoes, and under her skirts. Then she dashed after him to the back of the house. There, she watched in horror as two dark-haired blood elves were melting down the bracelet in the forge in front of her. She let out a terrible scream, as she raced up to them and stared into the flaming mouth of the forge. She debated reaching into the fire to get it back, but Lumina came in between them.

"By the Light, Sabina," her emerald eyes wide, "stand back!" The human's misty eyes turned to the small paladin, wearing giant oven mitts and a hot poker in one hand and a frying pan in the other.

"T-the torc," she stammered, as she looked into the iron pan that was deep in the flames, and the beautiful gold dragon's heads beginning to melt in front of her.

"You jerk," Lumina punched her brother in the arm. "Tell her what we're doing before she jumps in there herself."

"Tell me what?" Sabina spun around, eyes wide with hurt, as she curled her hands into fists.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Roan sighed, "but I couldn't grab the bracelet from her in her sleep. She was literally sleeping on her hands."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" The dark forest emerald eyes sparked with anger. "What are you two doing?"

"Look," the rogue picked up two heavy iron moldings from the workbench behind him. "I picked them up today in Rachet."

"What are they?"

"Torc moldings. Lumina melted my torc down this morning, and we're combining the gold to make two smaller torc necklaces. I hated the idea of us wearing the brand of my father's house." He gave her a mischievous half-smile, "They're going to be of wolves. Since you and I fight like them."

"Oh," the warlock cooed. They would both have matching sets, equal parts. Like they were two against Azeroth. A corner of her mouth shot up at the idea of them taking on the Horde and Alliance army.

"I told you that you would get it back," the rogue smiled at her.

"Hey, Sabina," the female paladin chimed up, "What's that on your neck?"

"My what?" She asked, then she remembered last night, and blushed. "It's nothing," she shrugged, pulling her neckline of her robes up higher.

"It looks like a bruise, or a welt," Lumina kept going.

"Please, it's nothing," the human waved her hand, but desperately wished she could get in front of a mirror, so she could figure out how to cover it up. "I'll be back in a minute," she nodded to them, and scrambled to the bedroom so she could investigate. She leaned into the mirror in her bedroom, craning her neck and tugging her robes down to expose the mark. There, Roan's mark left on her from the night before was already healing. He had only drawn blood in a few places, and the area had colored into a light pink. She trailed her finger over the perfect semi-circle, and shivered as she remembered how savage he had been. It was intoxicating, his attraction for her, and how he expressed it. She removed a frostweave bandage and gently covered up the area, so no further questions remained. She stepped back from the mirror and smoothed her wavy, fiery hair into submission. Once she concluded she was presentable, she started back to the garden.

Once the warlock had left, Lumina's demenor had changed. She suddenly seemed a little depressed, sighing as she poked the fire in the forge. It spewed out sparks and heat at her in defense, and her brother put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been pretty quiet and distant all morning," Roan looked down at his sister. "Is there something troubling you?" The female blood elf bit her lip and continued to stare into the fire.

"Well," she shifted her weight, nervously. Her brother watched as she clearly seemed like she was struggling with something.

"Lumina?" The rogue narrowed his eyes at her, worried about what she wasn't saying. "If it's something important, something I should know, then just spit it out." She put down the hot poker on the wooden workbench, and she turned to face him with her hands on her hips. She opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm back!" The warlock declared, as she walked with cheer in her step. "Sorry, I just wanted to check out what it was on my neck. I don't remember getting hit there, but I guess I must have at some point," Sabina lied, as she looked to the rogue. His lips were pursed, as he stared at his sister. Lumina seemed just as nervous, as she wrung her hands.

"Is this a bad time?" The warlock asked, suddenly feeling out of place.

"No, you're fine." Lumina shrugged, "here, take some mitts. I could use another hand here," the female blood elf gave the warlock a weak smile. Sabina's eyes shifted to the rogue to judge his emotions in all of this, but when she found that he was hiding whatever discontent he carried, she shrugged it off and joined his sister at the forge. Roan linked eyes with his sister for a split second, but there was obvious reasons why they couldn't continue their conversation. He left the girls alone at the forge.

"Lumina?" The warlock spoke up, as she helped the paladin lift the iron pan from the hearth.

"Yes?"

"What was that? Just now, between you and Roan?"

"Oh," the woman rubbed her small nose with the giant mitt over her hands, "please don't worry about it. It's just brother and sister troubles." She lied, and anxiously felt the blood rushing to her face.

"Uh," the warlock knew immediately of the girl's bluff, but she wasn't going to embarrass her further by calling her out on it. "Okay." They worked together in an awkward tension, neither of them speaking until the other until Sabina couldn't stand it any further and sparked up talk of first raiding experiences. They laughed together about their stupid mistakes, and compared stories of terrible partners in a raid. The human felt a bubble of happiness growing in her heart, as she made a sister in the Horde.


	22. Revelation

**In this chapter, I reveal the "shocking secret" that I promised in the quick summary when I first started writing this fanfic. Hope it doesn't seem like it came out of the blue, I kind of struggled with it... This chapter was a tough one.**

"It's almost done!" Cried Lumina, as she squealed happily. She poured the liquid gold into the iron molds, with help from her new warlock sister.

"Oh wow!" Sabina's eyes sparkled in excitement as she watched the molten metal glowing as it disappeared into the iron. The mold was on hinges, two parts that folded together like a sandwich. At the top, there was a hole to pour the liquid metal into. Lumina filled it to the top, but she didn't let the liquid overflow. They did the same for the second mold, as the paladin was careful not to spill and waste any of the precious metal.

"And now we wait," the paladin let out a sigh of content, as she removed her blacksmithing mitts. "Give the metal about a day to cool."

"A whole day?" The warlock heard herself whine, and immediately became embarrassed. She was looking forward to seeing the finished product, and wearing it. Another day of waiting was crushing news.

"We don't want to burn your skin," the paladin smiled, "safety first." She pointed a finger to the sky.

"We should probably be going in soon, anyway," the warlock looked up to they sky, "it's getting darker." The clouds that had been lingering all day, but it started to get darker and more ominous as the daylight began to leave.

"The rain would be helpful to the molds, some cold water on them would make them cool faster. However, if it rains hard, we should move them to protect from cooling down too quickly." Lumina explained, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"This all sounds pretty complicated," The warlock scratched the back of her head.

"It's just some basic rules," the paladin shrugged, and threw an arm over the warlock's shoulder. "I could never get the colors right from grinding herbs." The human giggled and beamed at the compliment. Then, she felt something tiny and cold land on the tip of her small nose. The warlock looked up to the sky and put her hand out as she felt a few more of the sensations over her palm and face. "Looks like we got ourselves some rain." She said, just as a thunderclap echoed throughout the valley, shaking the earth beneath their feet, ominously.

.

Inside the home, the blood elf and human females were greeted with delicious smells.

"Ooh, my brother is cooking," Lumina's eyes glowed more intensly with her excitement. "I wish I had learned to cook as he did, but he was always the more independent one." The glow faded from her eyes.

"I think you're very independent," the warlock gazed admirably at Lumina, while they stood in the hall. "More independent than I am."

"Not even," she chuckled, fanning her small, elvish hand at the human.

"You came here by choice," Sabina continued, "you had the strength to see the falsehood of our factions on your own. It took me a while to warm up to the idea in the first place." Lumina's eyes widened. "Furthermore, you fought your own father to come here. I just came here to save my own skin, a cowardice action. Lumina, you are far more brave than I will ever be," she admitted, as sadness reflected in the human's eyes.

"Sabina," the paladin's eyes filled with concern, but raging laughter from the room interrupted them, and the warlock had quickly run off to join the commotion, unwilling to speak of her own insecurities. Dinner went with the usual teasings, and banter of the day, but they came to the subject of the night before, and how Sabina had stormed out and Roan followed her.

"You know, I don't remember seeing either of them after that last night," Orlaith smiled, bringing a finger to her chin. The warlock felt the blood rush to her face, and her ears burned.

"O-oh," she searched her mind for a plausible lie to tell them.

"I mean, I wonder where they could have gone with all this rain?" Amuuru chimed in, winking at Sabina, who turned a deeper red.

"It's not like there is other shelter around here for miles," Katiya sounded curious, as Akken grinned. All eyes were on the two of them, as Roan casually shrugged and chuckled, but the warlock clutched her skirts and squeezed her legs together in agony. The spotlight on such a private matter was earth-shattering to her.

"Guys," Sabina said slowly, as the pain of embarrassment sunk its nails deep into her flesh, scorching it terribly.

"Okay, knock it off everyone," Roan came to her defense, as she beamed in his direction. He could be such a savior at times, she could just kiss him. "Everyone knows we're doing each other." Sabina's jaw dropped as her face went up in flames. She smacked the rogue's shoulder with all the power she could muster with her rage. By the Light! He was so infuriating and obnoxious! The table broke out into rolling laughter.

"Oh, Roan," Amuuru said between her chuckles. "You're terrible."

"How could you!" Cried Sabina, but Roan quickly had his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, as she secured her hands on her shoulder and tried to push him away. He quickly had her wild ferocity under control once he covered her lips with his. She melted in his arms, and was left in a daze when he let her go.

"You can't always do that when I get angry with you," she growled, but her wrath had disappeared, silenced by his strong lips.

"Oh, dear," Orlaith laughed, upon observing them, then she turned to the female paladin who sat by her side. "Lumina, dear, you haven't said more than a few words tonight and you've hardly touched your meal. Is something the matter?" Suddenly, Roan looked to his sister. He hadn't heard her speak since that afternoon, either.

"I'm fine," the female blood elf declared, but her face was looking paler than usual.

"Lumina," Roan's booming voice gave everyone the chills, as they prepared for another argument. "Outside. Now."

"It's raining," she tried to struggle out of it.

"Now!" He barked, as he rose from the table, and she snapped to her feet, following closely behind him as they went through the front door, and to the side of the house. They stayed under the roof to keep from getting wet.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"Brother, please don't be harsh." She whimpered.

"I want you to speak up. This isn't father's house anymore. If something is on your mind, you let us know."

"This really isn't for the others to hear."

"Then you tell me. I'll get it fixed, whatever it is."

"It's not like that, Roan!"

"Then, what is it?" He demanded, almost sick with the concern. His ebony-haired sister sighed. Her nose was growing pink in the cold, and they could both see their clouds breath in the lowering temperatures of the night air.

"If I had a terrible secret, you would want me to tell you, even if it might effect our relationship?"

"What's this about, Lumina?" His eyebrows drew together in worry. The suspense was what bothered him more than anything else. He wanted to see his sister well and happy, but her melancholy was really concerning him.

"Roan, I have been dishonest with you. I've been deceiving you from the beginning, ever since I came here." She bit her lip nervously. "I sought out these people, Amuuru and Kay. I uncovered something very shocking when I was cleaning out mother's things a few months ago. Remember how I said I came here because of a rumor from the servants?"

"Yes," the rogue nodded slowly.

"I lied to you," her face fell to her lap, as guilt corroded away at her chest. "I hated it! I hated myself for not telling you the truth for coming here! But I just didn't know how to tell you..." She trailed off, as she stared at her toes.

"Lumina," Roan suddenly felt a little ill as he tried to conclude what she was confessing. "Please don't tell me you're leading the Horde here." His sister's head shot up to her clavicle and she stared at him with eyes of despair.

"No! I would never betray this family!" She said, her voice shaking. "No, the secret I kept from you is about our family. Let me finish," she sighed and took a deep breath. Lying was never a talent she had. Confessing was even worse. "I found our baby books, Roan. In mother's things. I looked through them, for pure nostalgia, but I came across something strange in yours. There was a note in between the pages, it looked as if someone tried to burn it at one point. It said, 'Here is the child you forced me with. It's a boy.' And that was all."

"Lies," the rogue shrugged, "probably some sick game father was playing with you."

"Well, I thought so too, at first. Then I went to Mother's diaries. After she had me, the doctors said she couldn't have any more children. I even went to the priests to ask if such a tale were true, but none of them would answer me. So, I looked into more of her diaries, and she spoke of one night how Father came home, drunk and covered in blood. He wouldn't tell her where he had been, but kept muttering how he needed a son, and how Mother failed as a wife."

"That scum," Roan gripped the handles on his swords. Even though he knew how evil their father was, reminders still angered him.

"Well, almost a year later, she said a basket showed up on our doorstep, with an infant son. Father read the note, and after a while said that the boy's name would be Roan, and he would live as a true heir to Father's estate."

"What the hell does this mean, Lumina?" He demanded.

"Roan," Lumina began, as she bit her lip. "We are half-brother and sister. We share the same blood of our father, but our mothers are not the same person."

"This is preposterous! Why would Father take in a strange child-"

"He knew that you were his son, Roan, it's all the truth."

"Where's the evidence?"

"Mother was barren after she had me."

"You said yourself you don't know that for a fact."

"I spoke with the servants. After a little alcohol, they let loose some family secrets that were buried for years. Roan, Father hid this secret from everyone, even Mother's life was threatened if she tried to tell the truth."

"If this is all true," Roan pinched the bridge of his nose, "who is my real mother?" Lumina clamped her mouth shut, and looked to the ground. "Lumina." He barked, and she jumped a little at the harshness in his voice.

"There in lies a dark, dark tale, brother." She looked up at him, as her eyes begun to fill with tears. "Father had caught sight of a beautiful blood elf that lived in a neutral village in Eversong Woods. She had been banished there with her husband, and their young son. He took a liking to this poor woman-"

"No," the blood elf turned on his heel, his back to her.

"-and found her alone-"

"No," he clenched his fists, tighter, nails digging into his palms.

"-while she was gathering herbs."

"No!" He shouted, as he slammed his fist into the wall of the house. It was all too much for him, the realization of just how far the evils of his father extended.

"You," she almost whispered, "and Kayalos, share the same mother."

"Holy hell."

"Father and I fought over the news I recovered, which is why I ran."

"The raging chasms and tortuous demons of hell will never do that man justice." The rogue felt the flames under the earth stinging at the bottoms of his feet. He was born of hell, agony, and sheer corruption. The truth of it all crushed his chest, as he struggled to breathe as he sank to his knees and slammed his fists into the earth and let out a massive roar that shook the ground beneath their feet.

"Roan," Lumina bent over him, as she was about to put a hand on his shoulder, he snarled,

"Leave me!" His sister drew her hand back, and she clutched it to her chest, hurt that he had rejected her comfort, but understood that the severity of the secret had affected him deeply. She hurried into the house, where she saw that all of the family had gathered around the door, listening to every word. Their expressions were all of sorrow and pity. Lumina finally burst into tears, and Amuuru snatched the small elf up into a warm embrace.

"You should go to him," Akken encouraged Sabina, as she stood there, still dumbstruck with the news.

"He just rejected his sister, what makes you think I can do any better?" The warlock frowned.

"He needs you." Kay remarked. They looked at the male paladin, whose face was like stone marble, like he had no opinion on this matter. She felt her heart breaking as she wondered what he must be feeling at that very moment. Akken handed her a few flasks of whiskey, and nodded at her when she started to thank him. The warlock shuffled to the door, and as she reached for the doorknob, she hesitated, looking over her shoulder to see them all encouraging her. She took a deep breath, and pushed it open. There, the rogue was slumped to the side of the home. She looked back, but the family was beginning to all go into their rooms. She was on her own.

"Roan?" She knelt down beside him, as his head was buried in his arms. "Roan," she tried again, as she started to reach for him, but drew her hand back.

"I have whiskey," she said, gently. The rogue held his arm out, and outstretched his palm. She put a flask in his hand, as he popped the cork and threw his head back, taking in the alcohol. He chugged it down like water on a hot day, and when she tried to take it from him, he smacked her hands away. He emptied it, and threw the flask into the wet grass. He reached for a second one that was in her arms and did the same thing. He repeated this process until she only had one flask left, and then he buried his head back into his arms. The warlock inwardly flinched, but didn't move.

"Roan, do you want to talk?"

"No I do not want to talk!" he roared at her. She snapped her eyes shut, and fisted her skirts in her hands. She wanted to hold him, but she feared what he might do. So she leaned up against the house beside him, and just let the events soak in. She let her mind mull over what she was going to say to Roan when he decided to talk to her. 'It wasn't anything you could've done,' 'you still have great purpose,' 'we all care about you just the same,' just didn't seem good enough to tell him, but it was all true, and she wanted him to believe it all. How was she going to get him to see that? She looked up to the heavens, which were still pouring down on them. She breathed deeply, as the fog of her breath swelled around her. She prayed for the strength to help him. She prayed, and prayed, over and over, as she wished she could find a way to pull Roan out of his darkness. Suddenly, she thought of Kay, who was probably going through his own version of what Roan was going through. They were brothers. She looked over her shoulder, to see that the rogue still hadn't moved, and she looked back up to the clouds to pray harder.

Minutes turned into hours, the temperature dropped faster. She heard her teeth chattering, and she crossed her arms for warmth. Suddenly, the rogue moved. He was reaching for the whiskey, when he looked over his shoulder.

"What?" He growled. He removed the top of the flask and began to drain it.

"Nothing," She answered. He swore and sat up strait. She trembled from both him and the chill of the rain, but her concern lay with him. "Let's get you to bed," Sabina stood up and tried to help him up, but he jerked away from her.

"Come on, you lightweight," she teased gingerly, as she draped one of his arms over her shoulders. She took the empty flask away from him, but knowing that the whiskey was Akken's own special brew, and just a few shots of it could really mess you up. Roan didn't struggle, but when she brought him to his feet, he staggered and tried to pull away from her.

"Oh, no you don't," she held on tight, refusing to let him fall. "It's gonna be okay, let's just get you inside and get you warm." She guided him into their room, and slowly lowered him to the bed.

"I should probably get you a bucket," she surmised, as she felt his forehead. His eyes were closed, as he breathed lightly. "Do you feel sick?" He ignored her, and she bit her lip. She rose from the side of the bed, trying to decide how to care for him. She went out to the garden to retrieve a bucket, and when she came back, she heard the rogue shouting. He was leaning against his arm in the doorway of the room, and he pointed at her.

"You!" He shouted, but then he stared at her blankly, as if he lost his train of thought. She rolled her eyes and tried to take him back into the room, but he fought her.

"Come on, Roan," she cooed, "let's not be difficult."

"You wanna know difficult?" He snapped, but allowed her to take him back to bed. "You're difficult! Everything about you is difficult!" He accused.

"You're not making any sense," she said, calmly. "Let's wait until the morning before you start getting mad at me, okay?"

"The morning?" He forced out gruff laughter, "That's not gonna change a thing."

"You'll be sober," she suggested.

"You'll still fight me." She flinched, the reality of it a harsh slap to a wound. She sighed, as she carefully removed his leather boots.

"I don't care anymore, I just don't care. Hate me," he mumbled.

"Where is that coming from?" Her eyes wide, as light fear ran through her veins. "How could I ever hate you? How could anyone hate you?"

"They hate me." He grumbled, as she started to remove his leather gloves and bracers. "For what I am. I'm the spawn of the devil."

"That's not true. We all love you," she began to feel a little silly with the talk of everyone out to get him.

"Sabina," he grabbed the back of her neck, and brought her face closer to his. His eyes were pleading to her, as she suddenly was struck by a sweeter side to the rogue, "Don't ever leave. I swear I won't be able to take it a second time. I almost died the first time." She fought back a smile, and kissed his cheek. He really did care.

"I swear it. I will never leave your sight again," he released her, and she removed his leather chest armor. She went to her bags and removed her warlock armor, and replaced it with her nightgown. She brought the bucket she retrieved from the garden and put it on Roan's side of the bed.

"If you feel sick, use this. Just don't puke on me," she mused, and then she blew out all the candles and climbed in bed with him. She listened to his breathing for a while, and then rolled over on her side, showing him her back. She kept listening to his short breathing until it transformed into longer, deeper breaths. He was finally asleep. She hugged the blanket closer to her cheek and prayed for a miracle in the morning.

.

Sabina rose early that morning, with first light. The rain had stopped, but light rolling thunder could be heard in the distance. She looked over to see how Roan was doing, and he was sprawled out, with the pillow over his head and taking up a majority of the bed. She gave a half-grin, but when he woke, she knew he was still going to be upset from last night's news. She tiptoed out of the room, and when she got into the kitchen, she saw Orlaith, hunched over and crying into a cup of tea. When she saw Sabina, she quickly wiped at her eyes with the shoulder of her nightgown.

"Oh, good morning, dear," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You don't have to hide it around me, Orlaith." the human said, sympathetically. She sat next to the night elf and hugged her close. "How is Kay doing?"

"Terrible. He is heartbroken over what happened to his mother," she sighed. "He is also upset that they never said anything to anyone. Not even Amuuru knew of this. She didn't even know that his mother was pregnant again! They must have done everything to hide it."

"By the Light," Sabina reached for the teakettle and poured her a cup of the herbal tea.

"I just don't know what to tell him," Orlaith said miserably.

"I don't know how to speak to Roan about it, either."

"And poor Lumina! Hiding this secret for so long!"

"We will have to overcome this, somehow. We must rise above this tragic mess," Sabina said, bravely, but inside she feared that she was only spewing words of comfort. She honestly didn't know if it were true. "Is Kay mad at Roan for this?"

"Oh, by Elune, no!" Orlaith said quickly, "in fact, I think he's a little relieved that he has a brother through this whole mess. You know, he's been without blood family for so long." She explained.

"I just hope Roan can recover. I don't know how to talk to him," Sabina sighed. "It scares me to death."

"It scares me, too. Kay didn't sleep at all last night," Orlaith admitted, "He said, though, he remembered that his mother wore very bulky clothes at one point, and she didn't go outside for a long time. He suspects that might have been when she was pregnant."

"By the Light, I don't know how she did it," Sabina buried her face in her hands.

"I suppose she didn't have a choice. She was a neutral, a very unpopular party, and Roan's father is an aristocrat in Silvermoon. What could the poor woman do? Elune bless her soul," the priestess sighed.

"I'm so sorry we have to carry the burden of all of this," Sabina bit her lip. "No one deserves this."

"No," Orlaith said, "no they don't."

.

As the day carried on, Kay never emerged from his room, but Sabina had her hands full with a sick rogue. He had missed out on a hangover, but instead, he had caught a cold or virus. Either way, the warlock sat at his side, giving him liquids, keeping him warm, and comforting him like she had done for the children in the orphanage. It was so strange, seeing the rogue while he was in a weak demeanor. Mostly, he slept, but when he was up, she would try and bring his fever down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sabina asked as she put a cool linen cloth to the rogue's face.

"Not really," the rogue croaked, but managed a weak smile at her.

"I want you to drink something," she said, gently, "so you don't get sicker."

He closed his eyes, but allowed Sabina to bring the cool water to his lips, and he drank slowly.

"Easy," she cooed, "there you go," she took it from him and he gave her another weak smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring for me. Especially after I treated you the way I did."

"It's fine, Roan. I just want to see you get better." She smiled, and dabbed the cloth on his forehead again.

"I want nothing more to do with that bastard of a father."

"I don't blame you," she petted his hair, gently.

"I need to apologize to Kay," he said.

"Why? He doesn't blame you, either."

"I have to do it," he said, determinedly.

"Well, first lets get you better. I think you would think more clearly if you weren't delirious." She teased, "you should rest. You need your strength."

.

Orlaith came in from the rain three days later, as she removed her raincoat and boots caked in mud. Akken and Katiya were sitting at the hearth, sorting herbs, and Amuuru and Lumina were at the table.

"You're not going to believe this," Orlaith said, "and at a time like this." She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself up. "While I was checking all the buckets we have set up to catch all the rain water, I swear I heard a horse in the distance. I thought it odd for a raid coming through, so when I looked, I saw a single man on a horse, and I swear he was looking at me. It chilled me to my very soul, I tell you."

"Could it have been a passerby?" Katiya asked.

"No, this was a human. Or some form of a human. He had the crest of the Alliance on his cloak, and I have a terrible feeling he knows something about us."

"This isn't good," Amuuru said. "I'm not taking any chances. Do you feel that the Alliance knows about us?"

"Yes," the priestess didn't hesitate with her answer. "I believe they must know something. I mean, those attacks from a few months ago, and now this? It's too much for us to try and ignore."

"Then that settles it," Amuuru put her hands down on the table, as she rose from her seat. "We must move, and we must do so quickly!" She announced

"Move?" Akken asked. "Where?"

"I've been writing letters to my neutral friends in Dun Morogh. We can stay there for a while, then we must all split up and scatter, or we will all end up like that poor village in Eversong Woods." The old shaman closed her eyes, trying to forget the images she remembered from that day. "We should leave tomorrow, just enough time to gather the scrolls, and prepare a wagon."

"We can't, Amuuru," Sabina argued, as she stood in the doorway, having emerged when she heard the voice of the distressed priestess. "Roan can't be moved. I can't bring down his fever, I fear he might be getting worse. If we move him in this weather, especially to a climate like Dun Morogh, I fear that we will never get him better." Amuuru turned around, and was shocked to see the state of the warlock. Her gorgeous hair was now dull and messy, as it fell from her ponytail. Her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes had dark circles hanging underneath.

"By the Light," it was Lumina's turn to shoot up from the table. "Have you been caring for him all this time?"

"More or less," the warlock shrugged weakly, "He's been delirious for the past twenty four hours. However, I've been able to keep liquids in him," She sighed, as she tucked some loose hair back in place. "I don't know where this came from," she looked up at the family, her eyes went misty with concern. "Also, Dun Morogh is really far," Sabina pointed out, trying to shrug off her despair as she blinked back the tears. "How are we going to get there?"

"By the goblins. They honestly don't care as long as we have the gold for it. We will have to be very, very careful." The shaman explained. "I don't like leaving any more than you guys do, but we must if we are to survive."

"I'll warn Kay," the priestess said, as she stood up. Sabina followed her to her room, and caught up to her.

"Orlaith, do you think they come for us? Our blood?" She whispered lowly to the priestess. The night elf's eyes grew wide, and she looked to the unsuspecting taurens and draenei.

"I fear they have," she whispered back. "We should heed Amuuru's warning and move quickly."

"How can we leave?" Sabina felt heartache for the place she called home, "We built a home here."

"We have to, dear." Orlaith tucked some of her snowy hair behind her long ear. "We have to if we want to live." She began to open the door to her room, when it swung open. There, Kay stood in the doorway, his massive shoulders blocking the light from the inside. Dark lines under his eyes indicated restless nights, and his lips formed a thin line. The two females stared at him, waiting to see his first move. Sabina held her breath, begging the heavens to show her a sign. Although, holding her breath was probably the worst decision at the time, as the room began to spin and fade into a black.

The next thing the warlock remembered was waking up to Amuuru's glowing fingers as she held her large palm to Sabina's forehead. She looked at the surrounding people with their worried expressions, as they stood outside of a doorway, and realized she had collapsed in Kay and Orlaith's doorway, which was where she currently lay.

"Aah, there's a good girl," Amuuru cooed, as the throbbing pain in her forehead dissipated.

"I didn't mean to frighten her," Kay explained to the rest of them, as Sabina forced herself to sit up.

"It's not your fault," Sabina explained weakly, "I-I just held my breath. I guess exhaustion got the best of me."

"Oh dear," Katiya gathered the girl up, and helped her to her feet, gracefully. "Why were you holding your breath." The warlock bit her lip.

"I was scared," she admitted, as she closed her eyes, "I don't want to see a wedge between all of us because of Lumina's secret." The female paladin blushed upon hearing her name, as she nervously observed the warlock.

"This won't separate us," Kay said, slowly, as empty silence fell over the room. "Well, I don't hold it against my brother. Either of them."

"Brother?" Sabina gasped, shocked at how kind he was being.

"Lumina," Kay turned to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "please do not feel that this is your fault." The dark-haired female burst into tears as she buried her face in her hands. Orlaith went to her and slung and arm around her tiny shoulders. "I think I should have words with Roan. I should stop avoiding it." The paladin looked at Sabina, "Is he conscious?" Sabina shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, breathy. Kay nodded, as he retreated to the rogue's room.

.

Sabina had to fight herself from pressing her ear to the door, as she dug her nails into the wood at the kitchen table. The tension was killing her. What she would give to be a fly on the wall, to hear what they were saying to each other. If they were even saying anything to each other at all! They were speaking in hushed tones, and when she recognized Roan's voice she felt everything inside of her twist in agony. She fidgeted in her chair.

Finally, she heard footsteps, and the door creaked as the paladin emerged from the room, as she looked past him to see Roan sitting up, with his back to her. Kay, observing the deep concern in the warlock's expression and the apprehension from the rest of the family, cleared his throat and gently spoke,

"We just exchanged stories of our childhood. That's it," he said, and Orlaith ran to his arms. "I think he'd like to see you, Sabina," the paladin added. The warlock nodded, as she sheepishly made her way to the room, and once she was through the door frame, she heard the rogue's gruff voice.

"Shut the door." He commanded, without turning around. She obeyed. The rogue's hair had been pulled back into a foxtail, as his usual style, and he had on a clean shirt. She hoped that this meant he was feeling better. "Sabina, why didn't you ask for help these past few days?" She bit her lip. Was she in the wrong? She feared he might spark an argument with her for improperly caring for him.

"I-I didn't want to burden them with my requests, I thought I could help." She stammered.

"You aren't familiar with healing, are you?" He still stayed faced towards the wall, his face undetectable and his voice, unreadable. She felt a sense of panic creeping up her spine.

"N-no, I'm not."

"Paladins can cure diseases, Sabina." He said, slowly, and the warlock felt her knees buckling as she held herself up against the wall. She wanted to beg him not to be angry with her, she was only trying to do her best. After all, _she_ wanted to cure him. She wanted to feel useful. Couldn't he understand that?

"Roan, I-" She began.

"Look at you!" he quickly turned over his shoulder and gave her an icy stare, his voice was now harsh and demanding. "You're about ready to collapse from exhaustion. And you didn't think once to have my sister or someone else come in and take over?" She bit her lip, and her face fell as she stared at the floor to keep the tears back. He had a right to be angry with her, after all she put his life in danger. Again. "Kay has told me of the Alliance messenger that was spotted this morning. He was listening to the conversations in the kitchen. We have to move to where Amuuru has suggested."

"But I-" She was stopped again, as he rose from his spot on the edge of the bed, slowly, and turned to face her.

"Sabina," His tone changed, as his face softened. His face lowered into his hand, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but either way, we all have to leave." He looked back up as his gaze smoldered into hers, "Now." She felt the air leaving her lungs, as if she had fallen from her mount.

"Where will you go?" She asked, quietly, almost as a whisper. Roan raised an eyebrow at her, as his mouth parted to speak, but suddenly he felt himself at a loss of words. He sighed, as she felt her spirit draining with the sound of his breath leaving his lips.

"At this point, sweetheart," He began, "anywhere you are, that's where I'll be." This time her knees buckled completely, as she was seated on the floor, her legs tucked behind her. He glided and closed the distance between them, and knelt to her level. He lifted her chin to his face, and lightly kissed her autumn lips. When he pulled apart, he gave her a fiery smile, "Sabina, I care a great deal for you. I don't want to see anything bad ever come to you. I'll stay by your side."

"I'm sorry I didn't get help, Roan," she murmured, as she buried her face into his warm neck, her arms wrapped around him, as her palms spread over his massive back muscles. "I just wanted to help you by myself."

"I understand, sweetheart," he held her gently, her frail body from days of deprived sleep took it's toll on her. He looked down at her shoulder, as he saw the scar of his bite mark on her shoulder. He felt a feeling rising in his blood, of being the warlock's protector, and her only lover. He was filled with the feeling of masculinity, as he was the only one she had accepted into her life. He felt a small grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, as he pulled her dress up over the bite mark.

"Have you asked Lumina if the torcs are ready?" Roan asked, his voice as soft as silk.

"N-no," she admitted. "I've been too busy, I suppose."

"Yes, you have," he kissed the top of her head. "I'll ask her in a few minutes, but for now, let's get you into bed," he said, sweeping a strong arm underneath her legs, as he carried her to the bed. He lowered her into the sheets and kissed her nose. "Rest, now, Sabina. I will see to it that we are ready to leave with the group." She nodded obediently, her jeweled green eyes looking up at him, lovingly.

"Thank you," she whispered, as a weak smile emerged on her face.

"You're welcome," he returned her smile, as he left her, closing the door to allow her to relax. Sabina drifted off to a nice nap, comforted by the thought of her and Roan, alone somewhere in Azeroth, living in peace together.


	23. Constellations

**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for the wait. Finals took a lot out of me, and then right after we got our Cataclysm release. So far, I am loving the expansion, and I'm doing a lot of stuff with my guild! Anyway, enjoy the last chapter, I'll have the epilogue up soon.**

**Also, I have my icons and some fan art up on a blog. It's chasernova at worldpress (dot com). Come check it out sometime! Cheers!**

Roan did as he had promised, as he helped the family quickly gather up necessities and the dire small trinkets they carried with them that night. Life on the run always meant traveling light. This time, however, they were uprooting camp, which meant the scrolls and all their copies had to be brought with them. Amuuru sniffed back tears as she left behind her wardrobe that her husband had made years ago with his own hands.

"It seems silly I'm attached to such a big and fancy thing, but it was your father's wedding present to me," Amuuru told Kay, as she traced a finger down it's large oak doors. "He always tried to give me the world."

In the morning, it was a scramble to pile everything in the wooden wagon and get away.

"We should have left last night," Roan grumbled, knowing the dark of the night would stealth them long enough to get out of Kalimdor.

"You don't know Mulgore in the rainy season, Brother," Kay remarked. "The mud is thick and will devour the wagon whole. The scrolls are too important for someone else to get their hands on." Roan nodded, reluctantly, knowing his paladin brother was right. And the night before it had continued raining, whereas that morning, the rain had stopped. Thunderclouds loomed nearby, keeping the sun from peaking out, as an ominous sign.

Orlaith and Kaitya sat in the driver's seats of the wagon, and Sabina sat in the back, dangling her feet and staring back as the house grew smaller and smaller from sight. After a while, Lumina came riding up behind her on her pink hawkstrider and handed her a small, red leather bag tied in twine.

"What's this?" Sabina asked. The female paladin's nose twitched as she smiled and tossed some of her obsidian hair out of her face.

"A present." She winked and rode ahead, as the warlock quickly untied the twine and opened the leather in her lap. There, a large golden torc necklace lay in her lap, with two wolves at the end. Just as Roan had promised. She smiled as she pulled it over her head. It was heavy on her shoulders, but she knew she would adjust to the weight. Just as she had adjusted to Roan. She peeked around the corner of the wagon to see him riding ahead, astride and proud, while his ebony hair blew behind him. She felt the corners of her mouth rise, and just as if he knew she was watching, he turned around to look at her and flashed her one of his stunning, heart pounding smiles. He tugged his reins in, wheeling his hawkstrider around to Sabina, as she couldn't help but begin to smile herself. She felt an odd feeling deep in her chest, as it squeezed her heart. She opened her mouth to say something important to him, when the cart stopped suddenly, and she almost fell off of her perch.

"What's going on?" Sabina yelled to the front. Roan looked ahead, squinting his eyes to the distance. There were Alliance soldiers, all lined up and dressed for battle. Two figures stood out in front of them.

"Stay here," Roan warned Sabina, as he glared his gaze ahead and rode up to Akken, Lumina and Kay who grouped at the wagon. "What is this? What are we going to do?"

"Well, they've already spotted us, that's for sure," Akken grumbled. "They outnumber us probably five to one."

"We could split up, scatter to all corners and each take them on," a female voice said from behind the men.

"Sabina!" Roan glared, upset with her disobeying him. She strolled up on her mount, casually and nonchalantly, which brought out more of his anger. The last thing he wanted was for her to get involved.

"We can't scatter," Kay said. "It would be best to stay together, we can work better in numbers. Besides, they can chase us down and pick us off."

"I say we just charge in right now," Orlaith said, eager to get the Alliance off of her back.

"Wait a second," Sabina put her hand up as she narrowed her gaze to the two men standing in front of the small army. "Lumina, lend me your spyglass." The female paladin dug through her satchel and sent it sailing through the air into the warlock's hands. "Thanks."

"Sabina, I don't want you to get hurt," Roan said in a low voice, as he felt an ominous embrace grip his chest. The warlock held the spyglass to her eye as she shut the other. She cursed as she recognized one of the men's faces. She brought down the spyglass, and handed it back to Lumina.

"This is not good. Not good at all," she murmured, as she shrugged off Roan's comment.

"What's wrong dear?" Amuuru asked.

"That man there," she pointed to the one in gleaming armor, sitting next to the smaller figure in dark clothes and a dark cloak. "He's the one from Stormwind. The one that sent me out here to kill you all and take the scrolls." They all were in shock, except for Roan, who was now filled with the desire to kill the man who had threatened her. But then he also remembered, this was the man that brought them together. He curled his upper lip in disgust, as he was torn between the two emotions.

"I'll kill him," Roan finally decided.

"You will do no such thing, you have no idea what this man is capable of," Sabina warned.

"What should we do, then? You seem like you have the most knowledge of these people," Lumina spoke.

"Send up a white flag of surrender," Sabina said quickly. "I will turn myself in."

"No!" Roan snarled.

"It's the only way!" The warlock looked back at him, her forest emerald eyes intense with courage, but a flicker of fear echoed through her. "We can't go up against him! He's too powerful!"

"Sabina," Amuuru began, as she reached for the warlock's hand. She turned her small human hand over and traced the scar on her palm. "You remember all that you have learned with us?" She looked deep into the human's eyes, with her caring caramel ones as she continued, "You are apart of us, you are a neutral. We do not give up, dear. No matter who we are up against. We could face Arthas himself, we will not say die. I for one am not going to sit back, and let the Alliance army carry off one of my daughters."

"My sister," Orlaith said, putting her hand over Sabina's.

"My sister," Lumina did the same.

"My sister," Kay's hand went over Lumina's.

"My sister," Katiya's hand went over Kay's.

"My sister," Akken's went over Katiya's. Sabina's eyes filled with tears as the actions of her family warmed her to the very core. She withdrew her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"And my mate," Roan said, kissing her on the cheek.

"We will ride in together," Amuuru said, bravely. "And if we must defend ourselves, we will." The human nodded, wiping the last of her tears on the back of her hand and sniffling softly. "Let's not waste any more time then," Amuuru turned her mount to face the Alliance army. "Let's go see what can be done." The family slowly rode their mounts up, and then Roan and Sabina decided that they would be the ones to go talk to the Alliance paladin. The rest of the family stayed behind with the wagon, as they carefully watched Roan and Sabina ride out in front of them.

Sabina heard her heart pounding in her head, as her breathing quickened. Roan noticed the change, and he leaned over and grabbed her small hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze. She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly unsure of approaching the paladin, but with his own eyes, the rogue assured her she was safe with him around.

Suddenly, but slowly, the two leaders of the army started approaching them. They finally stood, face to face, a few feet apart, and away from their protection of the army and the family. The paladin drew in a snarky smile.

"Sabina," he said, "it's been a while."

"Hello, Balfour," the warlock answered, narrowing her eyes.

"What is this? You're acting as if we are enemies. The real enemy is the blood elf mongrel standing beside you." He gave Roan a distasteful stare.

"Careful what you say, paladin," the rogue snarled, "I speak Common."

"So you do," Balfour said, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me Sabina, have you learned Orcish?" He taunted.

"Let's not pretend we are at tea," Sabina grew impatient, as she eyed the figure that sat beside Balfour. It was a strange person, not human nor forsaken. But she saw bandages on his face, though he had tried hard to hide his face with the hood of his cloak pulled up over his eyes. "Balfour, we wish to pass."

The paladin looked at her strangely, then let out a loud, bellowing laughter. "You are not going anywhere," he sneered, "you or your traitorous friends."

"I warn you once more, paladin. Let us pass," Sabina said firmly.

"So," his evil smile changed, now his face went hard, and angry. "You wish to die with them?"

"No, paladin, it is you who will die on this day." Roan shot, his rage building as the man threatened Sabina.

"Stay out of this, you Horde scum." The paladin hissed. "I'll ask you once more, warlock," Balfour turned to the female, "Sabina, you stand with the betrayers?"

"They are the only family I have ever had, and more real than any Alliance member or Horde!" She cried. She watched as a corner of the paladin's mouth shot up.

"The Orphan Matron never told you who your real family was, did she?" Balfour asked.

"It doesn't matter, they could care less for me!"

"Oh really?" Taunted the paladin. "Your family sent you to the orphanage to live a normal life, to keep you out of danger. You would have had a hard life, as thought by your caretakers, if the truth of your lineage came into the light. So, I reveal it to you. Sabina, you are the only child of Derek Proudmoore."

"P-proud-moore?" Sabina stuttered over the words. There was no possible way! It was just too absurd.

"How does she know you're not lying?" Roan chimed in, ready to defend her.

"I'll warn you once more, you stay out of this, you filth. You have no right to even speak to her. She is the love child of Derek Proudmoore. Her mother was an esteemed lady in waiting of Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn's court. Both perished in the war against the Horde, buried with the kingdom of Lordaeron." Balfour explained. "You are a secret of Stormwind."

"If all of this is true, then why send me on a fool's errand of retrieving the scrolls?" Sabina demanded. "You should have known I would have died."

"Had I known who you were, I would have pardoned you. But, your birth was a secret, until you were found missing for the past month. Apparently, your Aunt and Uncle are looking for you." The paladin narrowed his eyes at the night elf and draenei that stood in the neutral ranks. They too, would suffer greatly when he obtained the scrolls.

"My family? Looking for me?" The warlock was astounded by the news.

"Don't listen to him, Sabina," Roan growled under his breath, not taking his eyes off of the paladin.

"I swore to the Proudmoores I would bring you back." The paladin continued. "Catch," he tossed a scroll over to them, as it sailed into the hands of the warlock. She quickly unrolled the parchment, and gasped. It was her birth certificate, something that she had never seen before, never knew she had. "Lady Jaina gave that to me, in case there was doubt." Sabina looked down to the words, where her father had signed his name, and her mother had signed hers. She looked up to the Alliance guards, dressed in their glinting silver plate, ready for battle. Then, she looked over her shoulder, at the blood elf that was watching her with a painstaking gaze as she let the facts settle in. She looked behind her, to the tauren, who had cared for her, the priestess, who had been her only friend, the blood elves, who had been her siblings, and the draenei, who had just joined the ranks. Sabina looked back to the scroll she held in her hands. Then, she took it at either end, and tore it in half. Gasps and murmurs echoed in the crowd.

"This changes nothing! I will forever be a neutral!" She cried, wringing the parchment in smaller pieces, and opening her palms to let them scatter to the wind.

"In your veins flows the most powerful and noble woman of Stormwind. Are you saying that you will betray us?" Balfour demanded.

"My blood is none of anyone's concern, for my true family lies within the ranks I stand before you today."

"Then so be it. You shall die with them, blood of a Proudmoore or not," he roared, thrusting his sword out to point to her. "You think you can best me? Then come get me, _alone_!" He thundered, as he kicked his horse into a gallop, away from the group. Sabina snarled, as she mounted up on her demonic warhorse and shot after him. Roan quickly summoned his hawkstrider and took after her. He got maybe a hundred feet before he was met with an all-too-familiar kidney shot. He grunted as he fell from his mount to the dirt beneath him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The cloaked figure demanded.

"Vile rat," Roan shouted, as he swung his swords, ready to fight. "I'll put you down in the dirt where you belong!"

"A true test of power," the voice said, as he pulled down the helm of his cloak, revealing a strange face. At one point, the figure might have been human, but it was clear that this was some magic that kept this man alive. It was as if he was a Ethereal from Outland, but his body didn't glow. His face was bandaged completely, glowing yellow eyes peered through the white bandages. He pointed his dagger at Roan, revealing his hand, which was covered in tattered bandages just like his face and neck. "And now, you die."

The bandaged man came at him with great agility, swinging his swords effortlessly at his sides. Roan dodged him, or thought he dodged him, as searing pain shot up from his arm. The man ran past him, and turned on his feet, facing the blood elf, as blood spurted through his bicep, and ran down his arm. Roan grunted in pain as he clutched the wound. The sound of his flesh sizzling filled his eardrums.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The figure looked at him with thrill in his golden eyes. "The poison that I use is my own special concoction."

"You sure talk a lot for a pile of cloth," Roan growled, as he reached into his belt and threw a dagger at the figure's head. The man dodged it effortlessly, and came at the blood elf with amazing speed. He tore past Roan as he ripped his sword through his thigh. As Roan tried to dodge the blow, he sunk his own blade deep within the midsection of the figure. He churned the blade inside and snatched it back from him. The man bounded out of reach, and as they turned to face each other, the Ethereal had a strange look on his face, a mix of surprise and angst. Blood poured from the wound and the bandaged man coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Roan felt his knee beginning to buckle, as the pain of the poison and the wound of the blade began to dig into him. A sinister smile grew on the bandaged man's face.

"You know, I'm supposed to finish you off and go help the paladin. You surprised me. It seems I underestimated your ability."

"It seems I overestimated yours." Roan spat.

"When I finish you off, I wonder what Balfour has planned for the little warlock. Probably endless torture, at my hand. Humans have some of the most interesting weak spots, you know? Their nails are so sensitive, and when they're removed they start begging for the pain to end."

"You scum!" Roan bellowed, as he charged the man, who dodged him, and sent a terrible blow right under the rogue's heart. The Ethereal's eyes narrowed. Somehow, he had missed? He pulled his blade back, but Roan had turned on his heels, and had come back for a second blow, as he tackled the bandaged man to the ground. They both hit the ground hard, and the bandaged man threw Roan on his back, his blade at the blood elf's neck.

"Such a pity. It seemed like you were almost winning there for a while," he grinned a sinister smile, as he sunk his blades in deeper, the sizzling and the smell of dissolving flesh filling his nostrils.

"Seemed?" Roan matched his grin, and then the man looked down, to see that Roan had successfully placed his own blades crossing the midsection of his opponent. "Such a pity." He mocked. He bellowed as he slashed the blades together, as the bandaged man was sliced in half. Roan grunted as he forced the two parts of the body off of him. The obsidian-haired blood elf forced himself to crawl towards where Sabina had run off, but couldn't get any further than a few inches. He rolled on his back as his insides churned. He gripped his chest, and howled in pain, as the acid began to spread quickly. He prayed for Sabina, and that she was luckier than he was at that moment.

.

Sabina finally started catching up with Balfour, when he quickly dismounted and stunned her with a judgment. She fell off of her mount, and was paralyzed by the spells the paladin knew. He quickly started cutting into her with his axe, but when she was free, she casted a fear on him, giving her time to get some damage on him. Then, as if her life flashed before her, she saw all the past few months flashing before her eyes. How she had learned to care for others, and find a sense of belonging and purpose. And now, this paladin was threatening their existance as well as her own. Something erupted inside of her, as she felt her own dark magic swelling and soaring to new heights she had never experienced them at before. Her hands glowed with a black glow as she held Balfour in a tight grip of Unstable Affliction, Corruption, Immolate, and Curse of Agony eating away at the powerful paladin. When he finally started to realize he was in trouble, as she used a spell of her own to raise him high in the air, struggling like a worm on a fishing pole. Dark energy swelled around the warlock, and Balfour heard the splintering of his bones, as his eyes grew wide while searing pain shot through his body.

"I warned you," she growled, as she started to squeeze her grip on him.

"Treacherous bitch!" He hollered, trying to get in the last word. The warlock couldn't help but let an evil shiver of pleasure run through her as she recognized the dying words of anger. The fallen paladin felt is own bones beginning to implode with the potency of her curses, as he couldn't believe this was the end.

"Goodbye, paladin," she hissed, and she snapped her extended hand into a tight fist, and the last fourth of his health vanished. She collapsed to the ground, and heard the paladin fall a few feet away in a dead heap. Sabina's head was pounding, and she felt warm liquid run down her upper lip. She had never killed someone so powerful before, but she had refused to lose. She forced herself up from the grass, using the staff as leverage. She looked at the horizon, where the battle was still taking place. The warlock summoned her demonic warhorse, and gripped one of the long horns to hoist herself onto his back. The animal nickered in concern, as she fell forward, holding on to his neck to keep herself from falling. The dizziness was overpowering, and with every move of her body caused the scenes of Mulgore to spin faster. The warlock felt her stomach retch, and she clutched the mane of her animal as she heaved into the grass. She wiped the vile liquid from the corners of her mouth, and took some water from her mount's pack to rinse the foul taste from her mouth.

The sounds of clashing swords were heard as the breeze picked up and blew a strand of her crimson hair across her cheek. She couldn't wait for herself to rest up, she had to get to them! The Neutrals were fighting on their own! Sabina urged her mount into a trot, as she still clutched to the neck of her beast, praying that she would not fall off in such an awkward position. Once she got close enough, she saw Akken using thunderclap, sending five soldiers flying in the air as if they were toys. She watched as Lumina and Kay lurched in and finished them off, quickly. Standing along the sides were Amuuru, Orlaith, and Katiya, healing their comrades. Around them, lay littered the bodies of the band that Balfour had brought with him. They had won. Sabina's heart filled with joy, and she looked around for Roan. He wasn't standing with the rest of them, so maybe he was hunting some deserter down? She forced herself to sit upright to see if he was anywhere in sight. Suddenly, she caught the sight of a male in leather, with obsidian hair, among the bodies of the fallen. She gasped.

"No!" She cried, scrambling down from her mount, as she felt her veins suddenly switch to ice. She felt the warm liquid dripping down from her nose again, but it was quickly forgotten as fast as it had come, as she ran to her beloved, who was currently face down in the grass. She dropped beside him, and turned him on his back. "Roan!" She cried, shaking him hard. The rogue's eyes flew open, as he gasped for breath.

"Oh by the Light, Roan," she gasped in relief, but it was short-lived as she quickly recognized the difference in his eyes. The bright glow of the fel curse was fading, as the true color of his eyes slowly revealed. A blue, as bright and deep and pure as the desert sky revealed, as his eyelids started to droop.

"Roan, what's wrong?" She demanded, and he blinked slowly, looking up to her as a smile slowly formed on his lips.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, and he lifted his hand to stroke her head. His fingers trailed over her cheeks, and he wiped away at the blood on her upper lip. "You fought hard, love."

"Dear heavens, I did it all to stay with you," she whispered, as she clasped her hand over his and buried her face in it. She cradled his head in her lap, and looked down his body and instantly saw the a gaping wound where she could see his insides. It was so close to his heart, and every time his heart beat, blood surged through his wound She hollered for the healers, who were still helping finish off the last of the soldiers. They didn't hear her desperate cries for help.

"Roan stay here, I'm going to get help," her voice shook, as she felt tears ripping at throat.

"No." He clutched her robes, weakly, "Stay." He begged, his eyes losing more of their luster.

"You'll die! I can't just-"

"Sabina," he said calmly.

"I must go!" She gripped his hand in hers, "It's not too late."

"It was the rogue," he murmured, his words breaking up as he winced in pain. "Stronger poison."

"W-what?"

"I-" his breathing became more difficult as the pain tore through his spine. The poison was faster than he thought, as he felt it spreading. He prayed that he could stay on the earth long enough to convey his message. "I want to t-tell you."

"N-no," Sabina's eyes swelled with tears, as she realized that these were his last moments. "No I won't l-listen."

"Sabina, I-I love you," he spilled, and grasped the collar of her robe, pulling her down to him. She relinquished, allowing him to seize her lips in his. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Her soft waves from her ponytail fell down and brushed his cheek. He breathed in her smell once more. "I will a-always love you." He forced out, and his body relaxed in her lap.

"R-roan?" She felt her heart stop, as he suddenly went limp, and she jerked up to see his closed eyes, his ebony eyelashes fanned over his cheeks that were slowly losing color. "Roan!" She screamed, as she tried to shake him awake. "Please no! Don't go!" She swore, as she screamed for the healers, who had finally just finished off the last few soldiers and the family came rushing to help. "Roan, no! I love you!" She cried, gathering him up and pushing her forehead to his. She snapped her eyes shut as the tears poured down her cheeks and fell over the rogue's face, and whimpered, "I love you." She heard the footsteps slow in the grass, as they all gathered to her. Amuuru and Katiyah dropped their totems.

"Brother!" Lumina cried, as she tried to race to Sabina's side, but Amuuru stopped her.

"Stay back," the female tauren warned.

"I can heal him!" The femal blood elf desperately begged.

"It's too late for that dear," the old shaman shook her head gently, as they heard the blood curdling cries from the warlock, clutching her lover, rocking him back and forth. It was a heart wrenching scene.

"Wait," Amuuru suddenly put a hand out, "we can try and pull his soul back from the other world. Katiya!" Amuuru directed her focus to the younger shaman. "Ancestral Recall!" The draenei nodded determinedly, as she held her palms out for the tauren. Amuuru grasped her hands in her own, and they started chanting the ancient words.

A blue wind surrounded the rogue's body, gently rustling through his hair, as Sabina still had her head buried in the rogue's neck. She felt a strange feeling on her shoulder, as she looked up from her beloved, to see that she was no longer in Mulgore, but surrounded by the blue smoke, as she still held Roan's body in her arms. She looked to her shoulder, to see a large human's hand. She followed it up to the arm to see a paladin, in old armor, standing next to a beautiful woman dressed in noble robes with long, flaming red hair.

"Let this be our gift to you, Daughter," the man smiled warmly at her, as his hand glowed with a bright light. He crouched down to her level, and put his hand over the rogue's forehead.

"Father?" She asked, as suddenly she felt something pulling at her.

"Be happy, Little Sabina. We love you very much," the woman smiled as the man stood up back at her side.

"Mother!" She cried, as she reached for them, but something suddenly grabbed hold of her and she was jerked away from them. They still smiled warmly at her, as the blue smoke disappeared and they grew more transparent. They faded from view, and their images were replaced by the neutrals, as Orlaith knelt beside her, looking into the warlock's eyes.

"Sabina! Are you okay?" She kept asking, as she pulled one of the human's eyelids up.

"Ow!" The warlock jerked her head away, "what are you doing to me?"

"You were pulled into the spirit world," Amuuru explained. "Your gaze went blank and you kept mumbling in a different language. Nothing I recognized."

"I-I," She stammered, almost not believing it herself, "I saw my parents. My father touched Roan." She looked down into her lap, to see that nothing had changed. "W-what? B-but I thought-" Suddenly the color in the rogue's skin started to change. His chest began to rise and fall, softly at first, but it grew stronger with the passing seconds.

"R-roan?" Sabina stammered, as she put her hand on his chest, as she felt a steady heartbeat beneath it. His hand twitched, as it slowly made it's way to Sabina's. His hand rested over hers, and his eyes fluttered open.

"S-s-sabina?" He murmured, as he looked into her eyes. The warlock furrowed her brows in noticing that his eyes had changed. They no longer glowed with the green they usually had. All trace of the arcane addiction was gone. His eyes were that pure blue, as they looked like normal human eyes.

"Oh thank the Light!" Lumina cried, as she fell at her brother's side and threw her arms around his neck. Roan yelped in pain, as his sister refused to let him go. "Roan, I thought we had lost you!" When Lumina let him go, she noticed his eye change, too. "Roan, what happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking to Sabina, and the rest of the family. They gasped as they saw it too.

"By the Light," Amuuru gasped, as she fell to her knees to observe the change. She pulled an eyelid back, as he jerked away and sat up in the grass.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Roan, your eyes don't have the fel glow to them anymore," Sabina explained.

"Sabina, what happened in the spirit world? Did you see anything?" Amuuru asked.

"Well, my father touched his forehead. He said, 'let this be our gift to you.'"

"Earth Mother be praised!" Amuuru cheered, "you've been given a second chance, son." She explained to Roan, who looked at Sabina, dried blood on her upper lip, her hair falling down, and her robes torn and dirty. He suddenly scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her tight to his chest.

"Holy hell, Sabina," he whispered, his voice wavering, "I thought I'd lost you forever." She blinked back the tears, as she stroked his back, comforting him. "I had a vision of your father, too. When he touched me, I saw three figures standing on a grassy plain. One was you, one was me, and the other was a small child. A half elf child, Sabina." The warlock tried to swallow back her tears, as she buried her head in his neck, breathing in his smell.

"I love you, Roan," she murmured, tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

"And I love you, Sabina," he murmured back, vowing to never leave her side ever again.


	24. Epilogue

The journey to Dun Morogh had been pretty quick and painless. As painless as a journey with mixed factions can be. Amuuru had finally settled into an underground home with a married couple of neutral dwarves for a few nights.

"Och, Amuuru," Azbella Stronghold smiled as she brought the old shaman some tea, "yer journey is a long one. But ye can stay 'ere as long as ye want."

"Thank you Azbella," Amuuru took the cup of tea from her hands. "But I don't want to put you or your family in danger."

"They can't break these iron walls," Azbella said, boldy. "We've stayed hidden as long as you 'ave. We've learned a few tricks since ye last seen us."

"I'm glad." Amuuru smiled.

"Lass," Mordin Stronghold chimed in, "I thought you said there would be more with ye." He nodded to the dark haired blood elf paladin, fast asleep on their sofa.

"They scattered, Mordin," the tauren explained. "My son insisted it was for the best, until we can find more of us. The girl and I are headed to Northrend, where we will wait for more comrades."

"Northrend is a cold place, lass," Mordin warned as he leaned back in his chair. "And dangerous."

"I can manage, especially from the help of Lumina." Amuuru smiled to the sleeping girl. The ground suddenly started shaking, as the sound of rolling thunder echoed underground. The dishes on the wooden table clattered, as the dwarves and tauren braced themselves for the impact. Finally, after a few seconds, it was over. Amuuru looked over her shoulder to see Lumina's arm twitch, as she switched positions and mumbled in her sleep.

"Och, another earthquake?" Mordin winced, as he picked the pieces of the shattered plate off of the ground.

"I'm sure it's nothin', ye old goat," Azbella teased, but suddenly became quiet. Amuuru changed the subject.

"I hope to set up a base in Northrend. It seems a lot of people have been migrating back to the old world."

"Aye," Mordrin agreed. "That's a good idea."

"How long until we follow ye?" Azbella asked.

"I'll send you a messenger when the time comes." The tauren explained. "Two, actually."

.

Sabina shivered in the moonlight, as she reached for another blanket in her sleep. She was met with dismay, as the blankets at her feet were now gone. She blinked awake in the dark, as she looked to her side. There was Roan, fast asleep with his back to her, curled up with all of the blankets. She smiled weakly, as she snuggled up beside him.

"Mmm," a throaty moan escaped her as she put her forehead to his warm back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stirred, turning to face her. He opened his blue eyes to look at her.

"You okay, sweeting?" He asked.

"You've got all the blankets," she giggled, gently.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, as he wrapped more of them around her, and brought his arms around her. "How's that?"

"Much better," she sighed.

"I picked Winterspring so we could try and get used to the climate in Northrend." He admitted, "but now I think we should move again." He kissed her frigid nose, as guilt began to bubble in his chest. He didn't want to push her too hard.

"No, no," Sabina closed her eyes, "I only need you to share the blankets, then we can stay as long as we want." The moonglow outside reflected off of the snow, giving off a purplish-blue hue in the cabin they had found.

"I'll get the fire started again," he volunteered, as he threw the covers off of him and made his way to the fireplace. He instantly caught the chill Sabina had felt, and pulled a shirt on over his naked chest. Sabina sat up in the bed as she watched him use an iron poker to stir the burning cinders. He tossed a few logs on, and within a few seconds, the fire came roaring back to life. He removed his shirt as he crawled back into bed with her, and drew her into his possessive embrace again.

"When we go to Northrend, I want Amuuru to marry us," Roan said, as he rested his chin on her head. Sabina's eyes widened, as she pulled her head from his chest and stared at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Sabina, I love you. I want you to be my wife." He said, eyes intense in the moonlight. Those searing blue eyes made her melt, as his skin burned into hers. She felt tears welting up in her eyes as she blinked them back.

"Oh, Roan," she sighed, burying her head back into his chest. "Wherever you go I will follow. I will be your wife." He kissed her forehead, as they drifted off to sleep in each others embrace. Their minds and bodies steady with the power of the other.

.

**Thank you all for your continued support! I really appropriate all the reviews and messages I've gotten from you guys.**


End file.
